Make U Wet
by TheCrazyKitty
Summary: Dans la vie de Traflagar Law et Portgas D. Ace tout se résume à Baiser tout ce qui bouge, étudier et s'en foutre plein la gueule. Mais, ils vont apprendre que dans la vie, il n'y a pas que la baise. Mais, aussi le grand amour. (Colab' avec Renhika !) /!Yaoi et langage vulgaire!\ AU, OOC.
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous et a toute bande de chatons !_

_Merci a **ClaireZoRonoa** d'avoir corrigé les fautes :)_

_Me voici pour une nouvelle fiction accompagner de **Renhika** !_  
_Cette fiction va remplacer "Choisie moi" parce que entre nous ce n'était pas terrible ... Bref ... pour cette fiction ! Moi je fais les POV de mon Law chérie ! Et Ren' Celui de son Ace chérie. Déjà de base vous voyez nos chouchous ! Aussi, je préviens pas de Law x Ace parce que Madame Ren déteste ce couple è_é C'est triste x) mais, voila il y aura des allusions xD !_

**_/!ATTENTION!\ _**

_**Langage vulgaire avec beaucoup de propos vulgaires vous êtes prévenue !** _

_Bref ...  
_

_Assez blablater, voici le prologue de __**Make U Wet** :3_

_Rien et a nous tout et à Oda-San~ _

_Sur ce_

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue**

.

.

.

** Pov Law**

.

Salut, moi c'est Trafalgar Law. Ce que je fais dans la vie ? Je suis étudiant en médecine, et aussi serveur dans un bar pour pouvoir payer mes études qui ne sont pas gratuites. Mes passions, ce que j'aime faire ? Draguer. Ouais, je prends tout ce qui passe, fille et gars. Mais j'ai une préférence pour les mecs. Leurs muscles, quand ils gémissent c'est juste ... Je m'emporte. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez calme et posé, je ne suis pas du genre à m'exhiber et gueuler comme un malade. Et j'ai un très bon exemple pour ça. Portgas D. Ace. Ce mec il lui manque plusieurs cases... ou tout ce que vous voulez. Dire que ce mec est mon meilleur ami ... Beaucoup de gens ont du mal à y croire. Bref ... Coté famille ? J'ai pas de parents. C'est triste ? Bof, non, j'étais petit quand ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. J'ai aucun souvenir d'eux à part une photo. Donc j'ai mon propre appartement que je partage avec Ace. Qui est vraiment bordélique en passant ... Que ça soit niveau sonore ou propreté. Après, mon style ? Assez simple. J'aime surtout porter mon chapeau nordique tacheté de noir. Je m'habille souvent avec des sweats, et des jeans assez moulants. J'ai des tatouages un peu partout. Comment je les ai eus ? L'adolescence qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on fait son rebelle et après ça laisse des marques. Ce que je n'aime pas ? Le pain. Ce truc dégueulasse et diabolique qu'Ace prend un malin plaisir à essayer de me faire manger ! Aussi, faut pas qu'on m'embête. Surtout quand je veux être tranquille ou encore moins déranger mes plans de dragues ! Et le pire c'est celui qui me sert de patron ... Doflamingo alias Joker, ou Flamant Rose pour les intimes. Ce mec est juste une pourriture ! Bon, on va pas faire tout un barouf pour ce dérangé pervers. Mes amis ? Je traîne souvent avec des infirmiers et une infirmière. Qui sont : Shachi, Pingouin et Jewelry. On m'a dit que c'étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pas peur de moi ... Pourtant je fais pas si flipper que ça ?! C'est vrai que j'aime disséquer les cadavres, ou alors mettre des morceaux d'organes malades dans les bocaux, mais c'est mon métier. Je suis aussi très arrogant et assez vulgaire ,mais ça reste moi. Ace est un peu comme moi sauf que, lui, il ne sait pas se calmer, impossible de l'arrêter, il gueule beaucoup trop, court partout comme un gamin et c'est bien dommage ...

.

** Pov Ace**

.

Yo ! Moi c'est Ace, Portgas D. Ace ! Et non Gol D. ! Ouais je suis le fils du dirlo, c'est pour ça que j'utilise le nom de ma mère puis en plus je vis même pas avec mes parents… comment dire…. c'est plus pratique pour emmener qui on veut dans son lit ? Niveau étude ? Je suis en étude de neuropsychologie type littéraire… mon meilleur pote, Trafalgar Law, on peut l'appeler Tra-o, Lala, ou saleté de doc ou encore putain-de-sadique-de-doc… il fait des études de médecine… le fou ! Moi j'ai pris psycho pour justement pas me faire chier avec la médecine ! Ce type… il m'énerve ! Il est beaucoup trop calme, pourtant il baise autant que moi ce salop ! Il fait genre le mec cool pour exciter toutes les gonzesses, mais je leur crie bien qu'il préfère le petit trou serré… quoi que, il m'a dit qu'il aimait bien aussi l'être ce petit trou… enfin dans tous les cas, juste entre nous… quand il parle de baise, il est tout sauf calme ! Mais sinon en tant normal, il me saoule et pourtant ce type est bien mon meilleur pote ! J'y peux rien… c'est quoi l'excuse qu'on a trouvé déjà ? Ah ouais, les opposés s'attirent alors on vous emmerde ! Puis on a la mauvaise habitude de se défier pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Je partage l'appart avec lui et je peux dire une chose… putain il est pire qu'une gonzesse ! Un vrai maniaque de la propreté, il me gueule tout le temps dessus, j'vous jure ! « Range ta chambre, c'est une porcherie » « Arrête de courir à poil dans l'appart » « Fais la vaisselle » « sors les poubelles »… non mais bordel quoi ! J'ai quitté le nid familial c'est pas pour avoir une deuxième mère poule ! Pour me venger, comme c'est moi qui suis souvent de corvée de p'tit dej' , je lui file toujours du pain, il a horreur de ça ! Les autres amis que j'ai ? Voyons, je traîne pas mal avec Marco et Thatch, parait que je bouffe trop l'énergie des autres, enfin bon, on déconne pas mal ensemble... même si Marco est plutôt du même type que Law, très calme voir carrément endormi ! D'ailleurs pour gagner de quoi payer le loyer, je bosse avec Marco dans un bar, le proprio est sympa même s'il trouve qu'un gosse devrait chercher un autre boulot. M'enfin j'aime l'odeur de l'alcool et puis… c'est plus sympa pour trouver de quoi se vider ! Après Law gueule que mes partenaires crient trop fort… parce qu'il se croit discret lui ? Bah non ! Il hurle même plus fort ! Il est trop lunatique, un vrai vampire ! De jour, il est calme, joue les Mister cool et la nuit il pète les tympans ! Puis de toute façon il me fait flipper avec ses bocaux d'organes... IL EN A PARTOUT DANS SA CHAMBRE !

.

** Pov externe**

.

C'était une journée comme les autres…

« - T'as mis le bordel, hier soir, grogne Law.

\- Où est-ce que tu trouve que c'est le bordel ? répliqua Ace

\- Dans ta tête en premier ! Et bientôt dans ton cul si tu me chauffes trop.

\- Rêve pas trop, JE suis celui qui remplis les trous, toi t'es fais pour te faire enculer ! Puis qu'est-ce que tu viens me brailler dans les oreilles de si bon matin ? Je t'ai assez entendu hier ! »

Oui c'était un matin comme les autres, la conversation pleine de sous-entendu de deux étudiants remplis d'hormones.

«- Fait pas chier Portgas si tu continues ça sera plus moi le trou à remplir. Et tu oses demander après avoir fait crier une de tes putes cette nuit ?

\- Si j'ai réussi à t'entendre, c'est que tu gueulais plus qu'elle. J'espère que c'était un bon coup au moins, histoire que je passe derrière après !

\- Je ne savais pas que le grand Ace aimait les culs. Non, j'ai plus crié de martyre que de bien. Ce con ne sait pas ce que c'est une prostate ! marmonne Law.

\- Je baise ce qui est baisable, puis j'peux bien venger ton cul... quoi que, moi j'aurai du mal, je vise directe la prostate, c'est comme un don chez moi ! se vanta Portgas.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me venger. Un joli organe dans son sac et c'est bon et ... , Law se mit à rire avant de continuer sa phrase. Ne te prend pas pour un Dieu mon cher, dit Law avec un de ses plus beaux sourires arrogants.

\- Désolé si la vérité te blesse... puis j'ai l'impression que t'as un problème avec tes baises, t'es toujours en train de t'en plaindre le lendemain, c'est une technique pour que je te fasse goûter à mes compétences de dieu ?

\- Quelle vérité ? Sais-tu au moins si cette vérité est vraie ? Mes baises sont bien c'est juste que, des fois, on tombe sur un fruit pourri. Et tu es pareil, Portgas, la dernière fois tu t'es tapé Vivi du secrétariat, tu t'es plaint qu'elle baisait mal, qu'elle t'avait tué les tympans, pauvre chou… c'est ça de baiser avec des pouffes. Et non Ace je ne veux pas que tu me baise parce que j'ai déjà expérimenté, t'es pas mon gout ... dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Tu me blesse là ! J'voulais juste venger ton trou moi ! Franchement, je rêve du jour où tu arrêteras de te plaindre de moi ! Et tu te dis meilleur ami après ! Saleté de doc ! crie Ace la bouche pleine de céréales.

\- Excuse-moi mais quand on a baisé ensemble la dernière fois, tu n'as pas baiser assez fort au point que j'ai pas joui. Et je ne me plains pas. Je constate les mauvais coups. Et moi je me demande encore comment ÇA se fait qu'on soit meilleurs amis ...

\- J'y peux rien, t'es venu me sauter dessus j'avais la grippe et 39 de fièvre ! T'étais sensé me soigner pas vouloir baiser ! Puis on l'a dit ; les opposés s'attirent alors merde quoi ! Puis j'encule la logique ! dit Ace en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je joue au docteur alors j'ai joué au doc' mon p'tit Portgas et dis-toi que tu n'as jamais eu de logique, dit Law en se levant, avant de prendre son sac pour partir en cours. Je pars en cours... et range ton bordel avant de partir ou sinon ça va mal se passer.

\- Je voulais que tu sois VRAIMENT le médecin ! Y'avait pas d'idée de sexe ! dit-il en regardant l'état monstrueux de l'appartement.

Mais il finit par marmonner : « Puis c'est pas le bordel quoi ! »

Law claqua la porte de l'appartement, il allait finir par être en retard en cours avec tout ça…

.

.

.

* * *

_**Kitty** : Et voila fini pour le prologue ... QUI EST LONG !_

_**Ren** : Très long même… D'où tu me fais un Ace impuissant toi ?_

_**Kitty** : Beh, quoi Law est mieux alors chut ^p^_

_**Ren** : Non, c'est Ace le meilleur ! Bref, on va pas s'en sortir si on commence cette discussion ! Puis Law sait pas choisir ses baises, na !_

_**Kitty** : Et alors ? Law lui il teste tout le monde comme ça il refile les mauvaise baises à ACE ! * Lui tire la langue*_

_**Ren** : Que dalle ! Ace, il fait gaffe quand c'est des baises passées par Law ! è_é puis continue comme ça, je ressors la kalachnikov !_

_**Kitty** : Putain, trop de violence ! Moi je sors le bazooka dans ce cas !_

_*Et une guerre s'en suit*_

_**Ren et Kitty** : Laissez nous des** reviews** parce que on aime ça ! :3_


	2. Routine avec du sexe

_Nyaaaa~ ! Les chatons ... EN FORME DE PATATE DOUCE ! _

_Me revoilà avec Renhika pour la suite de **Make U Wet ** !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est super, gentil de nous laisser vos avis ! :D On est trop contente xD ! Nyaaa~! _

_Bref ..._

_Tout est a Oda-San ... Il veut rien prêter il n'est pas gentil ToT !_

_sur ce_

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Routine avec du sexe**

.

.

.

**Pov externe**

.

« - Tiens, le p'tit dej' ! Des tartines de nutella comme tu les aimes, Lala~, Dit Ace avec un sourire sadique.

\- Tu sais où te les mettre tes tartines à moins que je t'aide ? Grogne Law

\- Arrêtes de faire le gosse, tu étais de corvée de courses hier, j'ai payé les quatre dernières fois, t'as pas fait les courses, bah tu bouffes ce qu'il y a !

\- Comment tu peux manger cette horreur ? Dit-il en touchant la tartine avant de continuer sa phrase, Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me faire un café ... Là, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas empoisonné !

\- Y'en a plus, reste que du lait, du pain, du nutella et..., Ace interrompt sa phrase pour regarder les survivants qui se trouvaient dans le frigo puis demande, Ça ne se bouffe pas ce que t'as mis dans le bocal je suppose ?

\- Si tu continues à dire qu'il n'y a plus rien à bouffer, c'est toi, que je vais bouffer, Fait Law en se léchant les lèvres. Et si tu veux tu peux manger ce qu'il y a dans le bocal c'est le foie d'un vieux alcolo

\- Non merci, je préfère les tartines de nutella moi ! Et fais les courses ce soir ! Puis tu n'avais pas dit que je n'étais pas à ton goût la dernière fois ?

\- Oui parce que tu es tout le temps au-dessus. Tu ne veux pas te laisser dominer. Et je suis sûr que le petit Portgas est vierge du côté où je pense, Rit Law avant de boire son verre de lait.

\- Navré chéri, tu penses mal… Répond l'autre en mangeant sa tartine.

\- Fait pas chier de bon matin ! Ou sinon ce soir tu es attaché au lit et je te viole ! Dit-il en posant son verre.

\- Ah ça ne va pas être possible ! Ce soir je sors, une petite fête chez Marco... l'anniv' de son frère. Sanji je crois, enfin bref, y'aura de la bonne marchandise... » Ace engloutit rapidement le reste de son petit déjeuner, range sa vaisselle et sort de table. D'un coup de main habile, il rattrape au vol son sac de cours qui traînait dans un coin.

« - Je me sens généreux ce matin... tu veux venir ?

\- Ouais je veux bien mais ... il n'est pas en dernière année de lycée ce Sanji ? Ça ne serait pas le taré qui drague toutes les meufs de l'université ? Demande Law en mettant son sac sur son dos.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Mais tous ses amis ne sont pas aussi loufoques, enfin... c'est ce que m'a dit Marco, après j'aurai mes potes là-bas. Je ne crois pas que les tiens soient invités.

\- Tant mieux si je ne connais personne, ça fera de nouveaux p'tits culs à remplir. Rit-il, Bon je dois y aller ou sinon Robin ne va pas m'attendre. Ajoute-t-il en claquant la porte

\- Tu pourrais m'attendre bordel ! On est dans le même bâtiment ! Et t'as encore oublié tes clés, crétin de doc ! »

Ace récupère le trousseau de clés et part juste derrière Law sans oublier de fermer correctement l'appartement. C'est le début, d'une longue journée de cours pour les deux jeunes étudiants. En à peine quelques minutes, ils passèrent ensemble les grilles de leur école, situé à deux pas de chez eux, et se séparèrent dans le hall pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives.

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà en première heure ? Ah ouais… art de la manipulation. C'est le seul cours qui m'intéresse vraiment afin de manipuler ce crétin de doc et comme par hasard, c'est le seul qui a un prof à chier ! Il me gonflerait moins comme ça. J'entends mon ventre gargouiller… putain, j'ai la dalle… j'ai intérêt à faire les courses par moi-même si je ne veux pas crever, car je parie que Law va encore oublier. En attendant, j'vais aller taxer de la bouffe à Thatch ! Il a toujours des trucs à grignoter. Alors l'amphi 3, il est où déjà celui-là ? Ah trouvé ! Je repère vite la banane de Thatch et la coupe ananas de Marco. Je fais un grand coucou et commence notre salut habituel que l'on a inventé ensemble. Ça consiste en quoi ? Simple, on court l'un vers l'autre comme des idiots en criant notre nom. Genre réunion d'amoureux séparés depuis trop longtemps puis on se serre comme deux beaux pédés ! Notre classe a fini par s'habituer mais la tête de ceux qui passent dans le couloir est toujours épique !

« -Thaaaaaaaaaaaaattttcch ! Je m'élance en courant vers lui.

-Aceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee »

On se fait notre câlin et Marco comme à son habitude gâche le moment en donnant un coup de pied à Thatch. Je relâche ce dernier histoire de ne pas me péter la gueule avec lui.

« -Putain ! Marco, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me frapper sans prévenir !

\- J'vous préviens tous les jours d'arrêter ça ! Pensez à moi, yoi !

\- Oh ? Mon ananas d'amour, je t'ai oublié ! Viens, j'te fais un câlin ! Dis-je en ouvrant les bras.

\- Essaye un peu Ace et tu peux oublier la baise pendant un moment !

\- Même pas drôle ! Dis-je en tirant la langue, Thatch ! Marco il est méchant ! »

Je me réfugie dans les bras de mon pote qui joue le jeu avec moi en disant que le blond était beaucoup trop acide pour un ananas. Bon… on gagne une belle bosse tous les deux, mais c'est tellement drôle ! On s'assoit à nos places habituelles puis on attend que le prof arrive.

« -Thatch… j'ai faimmmmmmmm…

\- T'as pas déjeuné ce matin ? Je croyais que dans votre couple c'était toi qui t'occupais du petit déj', du déjeuner et lui du diner ?

\- Ouais, mais ce con n'a pas fait les courses hier ! Résultat, il n'y avait que du pain, du lait et du nutella ce matin ! Et pour le déjeuner, va falloir que je me sacrifie et que j'aille à la cantine…

\- Heureusement que t'as ton poto Thatch ! Tiens, des madeleines ! »

Je l'aime mon poto Thatch ! Dommage qu'il soit 100% hétéro, sinon j'l'aurai bien remercié en charnel. Je bouffe les madeleines qu'il me file puis vois la tête de Marco. Ce type sait toujours ce à quoi je pense, ça en devient carrément flippant ! Pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce que ses yeux me disent clairement « Y'a pas que le cul dans la vie ». Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre alors ? Les cours ? Navré, mais on apprend clairement en psycho que ce qui dirige le plus le cerveau humain, c'est l'érotisme ! Donc, Freud est un dieu qui a découvert l'Amérique ! La bouffe ? On peut faire pas mal de baises sympas avec de la nourriture ! Surtout avec du lait, des fraises et de la chantilly ! J'ai testé et approuvé ! Hummm… une des meilleures baises de ma vie ! Sinon quoi d'autre ? L'amour ? J'ai jamais vraiment eu de relations… je sais pas, on trouve que ma libido est trop importante pour ça…Tiens pendant que j'y pense !

« - Marco, y'a Law qui vient ce soir !

\- T'es sûr qu'il ne va pas se faire chier ? A part nous trois, y'aura que des potes à mon frère.

\- Il a dit je cite : « Tant mieux si je ne connais personne, ça fera de nouveaux p'tits culs à remplir » ! Alors, il se démerde, puis au pire j'aurai pitié et j'lui tiendrai compagnie !

\- Quel gentil meilleur ami tu fais ! Se moque Marco

\- T'as vu ça ? Et après, il me gueule tout le temps dessus !

\- Je dois dire que pour vivre avec toi… faut avoir de la patience, Soupire Thatch.

\- Hey !

\- Et de l'énergie aussi ! On respecte Law pour ça, nous ! Continue le blond.

\- Je vous merde !

\- Tant que tu nous encules pas » Rit le châtain.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais le prof arrive et demande le silence. Putain, il est chiant lui aussi. Cesar, voilà le nom de mon prof en art de la manipulation. J'le supporte pas, on est dans un amphi, merde ! On a le droit d'écouter ou non ! Je soupire et supplie du regard Thatch pour qu'il me redonne de la bouffe pour que le temps passe plus vite quoi ! On a la matinée avec lui ! Il craque et me donne mon bien. Bon, ça va m'occuper un certain temps. . . . Enfin libreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Je m'étire bruyamment puis regarde Thatch faire comme moi. On n'a rien écouté au cours. Enfin bon, on s'en fout ! Marco est un bon élève, il arrive à nous réprimander comme une maman et à prendre des notes ! On copiera sur lui plus tard. En attendant, il est midi, qui dit midi dit heure de la bouffe ! Je devrais sauter de joie mais le problème c'est que je n'aime pas la bouffe de la cantine. C'est dégueulasse… bref…

« - On a quoi cette aprem ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Me dit Thatch surpris

\- Quoi ?

\- Y'a pas de cours cette aprem, c'est le début du festival pour les lycées, pour ça qu'il y a autant de gosses dans le couloir »

Oh ! Ceci explique ce… AIE putain ! C'est qui encore le con qui ne regarde pas où il va ? Je vois une touffe brune avant que le gamin se redresse d'un seul coup. Il l'air pressé celui-là… encore un gosse du lycée… Hey, il a une belle gueule pour un gosse… pile à mon goût ! « -Oups désolé ! J'suis pressé désolé ! T'es assez grand pour te relever tout seul ! Je file ! Si t'as trop mal, tes potes t'aideront ! Salut ! » Il se barre en courant…ok… Je me redresse tout seul sous le rire de mes « potes ».

« -C'est quoi cette pile électrique ?

\- Tu peux parler ! Rit Thatch.

\- Chut, imagine ce gosse et Ace dans la même pièce ! Ça serait l'enfer ! Ajoute Marco en souriant.

\- Je vous merde ! Pour la peine, je rentre !

\- T'as pas rien à bouffer chez toi ?

\- J'vais faire les courses ! C'est pas comme si Law allait y penser !

\- Ace ! Oublie pas : 21h chez moi ! Et fais gaffe quand même, demain on bosse au Moby Dick ! Le patron ne va pas être content si on est tous les deux shoottés !

\- Je compte sur toi pour être sage ! Je réponds à Marco »

Je prends mon sac et sors de cette école de fous. Je repère au loin le gosse qui m'a bousculé, il est avec une espèce de tête de tomate… dommage, j'suis sûr que son cul aurait été pas mal ! Bon, aller, les courses ! Et je jure que Law va payer plus cher sa part de loyer ! J'vais lui décompter les courses moi ! Il croit quoi ? Que je suis riche ? Je bosse autant que lui pour payer mes études et l'appart ! Bon, moi au moins, mon patron n'essaye pas de me baiser à longueur de journée mais voilà quoi ! J'entre dans la supérette et prend un panier. Alors déjà, on va chercher les trucs de bases : pates, riz, légumes et fruits avant d'aller chercher les gâteaux. Ouais, parce que MONSIEUR Law veut des repas équilibrés… bah qu'il les fasse, c'qu'il peut être chiant des fois. Je fais tous les rayons et prends le nécessaire pour deux afin de tenir la semaine. Je prends aussi mes gâteaux et surtout, un autre pot de nutella avec du pain. Bah quoi ? Faut bien se venger, non ? Je regarde rapidement le coin pharmaceutique… faut racheter du savon et des préservatifs. Je vais dans les rayons, met dans le panier ce qu'il faut et rejoins la caisse. La vendeuse me fait du charme, non désolé poulette, ce soir je vais chasser un peu. Tu n'es pas mon style de baise. Je paye et me barre avec mes sacs de courses. Bon aller, direction l'appart, faut que je me prépare pour ce soir !

.

.

.

**Pov Law**

.

.

.

Seule pensée que j'ai ? Ne pas écouter Shachi qui se plaint de son mal de cul, encore ! S'il savait ... À la soirée d'avant-hier, il parait qu'il était bourré, et qu'il s'est fait baiser ou violer au choix. Par qui ? Aucune foutre idée, et ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je prends note de ce que nous dit le prof. Et au passage j'en profite pour mater le beau cul du mec devant moi. Il est bien foutu ! Le professeur, Rayleigh nous montre comment retirer un organe encore vivant d'un condamné. Bien sûr, il nous explique comment faire afin de ne pas l'abîmer dans le but qu'il soit utilisable pour une greffe. Pff ... Je sais déjà le faire, ça ! Je suis en avance par rapport aux autres. Niveau dissection et tout ce qui en rapport avec l'extraction des organes. Bref ... L'ennui total. J'ai faim en plus ... Sale con ! Qui est à l'attention d'"Ace" ! Pour me venger des tartines de ce matin, je ne vais pas faire les courses. Moi je peux survivre sans bouffe, lui, non ! Bon, maintenant faut que je prépare ma vengeance pour les prochaines tartines ... Parce que vu comme je le connais, ce p'tit con va recommencer.

« - Bien, maintenant vous allez passer à la pratique.

\- Super, Law je suis ton assistante comme d'hab' ?

\- Oui, on ne change pas les vielles habitudes Jewelry. »

Dis-je d'un sourire pas très rassurant. Heureusement qu'elle est habituée à mon coté sadique. Je me dirige avec mon assistante vers un cadavre. Tiens, aujourd'hui je vais prendre un blond ! Très vite on me donne des glacières, je vais tout enlever parce que j'ai le niveau de tout faire !

« - Law, arrête de ricaner et enlève moi ce putain de sourire ! Tu fais flipper les apprenties autour ... Dit Jewelry avec un ton dramatique. Bref ... Tu fais un truc ce soir ?

\- Oui. Dis-je en commençant à ouvrir le corps à l'aide d'un scalpel.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Baiser Ace ? Ricane-t-elle.

\- Je te le dis encore une fois Jew' ... Ace est mon meilleur pote. Et non, je vais a une soirée. Je commence à enlever le premier organe, pour le mettre dans une glacière.

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas de le faire avec lui. Et tu vas remplir des trous là-bas ? Dit-elle avec un sourire pervers.

\- De toute façon avec toi, c'est toujours une histoire de trous ...

\- Ben, pour une yaotiste, c'est normal.

Cette fille est vraiment une perverse. Des fois, elle est pire que moi ! Mais bon, Je l'aime bien pour ça. C'est la seule meuf que je n'ai pas baisé. Peut être qu'un jour, je me la ferais. Je continue de retirer tout ce qui est possible dans mon cadavre, en pensant à ce que je pourrais bien faire à Ace. Peut être que l'attacher au lit serait une bonne idée... . . . Enfin, la journée est finie ... Je suis bien content qu'il n'y ait pas cours cette aprem. Je mets toutes mes affaires médicales dans mon casier, et sort accompagner mes potes. Pengouin, fait de la drague à Jewelry qui finit par lui donner une claque qui se répercute à Shachi en train de se moquer. Ils sont pas possibles, pire que les lycéens qui courent partout ... Je sors du bâtiment, et vois au loin un punk assez beau gosse. Par contre, il a l'air énervé; grrrr ça le rend encore plus sexy ! Je le suis du regard, avant de me prendre un coup de coude de la part d'une meuf aux cheveux d'une couleur douteuse.

« -Arrêtes de le bouffer du regard, c'est un lycéen ! Me chuchote-t-elle.

\- Quoi cette asperge ? Je me disais bien ne l'avoir jamais croisé. »

Je me demande s'il est en dernière année... Bref ... A coup sûr il est 100% hétéro. Ace doit être partit faire les courses. Un sourire fourbe étire mes lèvres. Il ne se rend même pas compte que je le manipule. Et Monsieur prétend faire des études de psychologie ! La bonne blague ! La seule chose qu'il sait faire, c'est baiser ! Ouais, et bien. Je ne l'avouerais jamais, mais c'est un bon coup Portgas. Merde ... Rien que de penser à la soirée de la dernière fois que je suis à l'étroit dans mon pantalon ... Bonne chance pour ce soir Ace, tu passes à la casserole, J'ai envie de toi !

* * *

_**Ren** : Bonjour à tous ! *Dans la salle de cinéma pour les 50 nuances de grey* au passage superbe demande "Maintenant je veux vous baiser pendant toute la semaine"_

_**Kitty** : Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire le mot de l'auteur maintenant xD_

_**Ren** : C'est toi qui m'as harcelé ! *matte la scène de cul*_

_**Kitty** : Dis aussi que je te bas tant que t'y es ! xD_

_**Ren** : Ça donne des fessés ! *Q* *Matte* !_

_**Kitty** : Bon merci d'avoir lu ! Nyaaaa~ ! Et Ren j'arrive pour regarder aussi xD_

_**Ren** : T'as raté le plus intéressant !_  
_hihihihi vous serez bientôt qui a prit le cul d'Ace :3_  
_Zoubi_

_**Kitty** : Bise ! Bise Nyaa~ ! :)_


	3. Soirée aux p'tits trous

_Nyaaaaaa~ ! Les chatons en coton !_

_Me voilà avec **Renhika** pour la suite qui est ... En retard ? STOP, PAS LES CACTUS !_

_Bref ... Merci pour toutes vos reviews *^* !_

_**Petit mot de Ren** : Avant toute chose on doit s'excuser pour la réponse en retard au review (On c'est mal organisé qui envoie à qui XD) et aussi on s'excuse pour acexluffy, Kitty a oublié de mettre la réponse dans le chapitre ! On rappelle qu'on est aussi deux à écrire même si c'est Kitty qui poste ! _

_**Réponse au guest :**_

_** Guest** : _

_Kitty : Nya ! Ouais, vive le yaoi ! *^* _

_Ren : Moi je dirai ceci... y'a qu'un truc de vrai là-dedans XD _

_Kitty : Du Law x Zoro ._. ... C'est pas mon délire perso xD _

_Ren : *sourire sadique* _

_Kitty : Chuuuut Ren xD _

_Ren : :D_

_Kitty : Non la tomate n'est pas Nami et je dirais que Nami c'est une Orange et non une tomate xDDD_

_ Ren : Je l'ai dis y'a qu'un truc de juste dans la review!_

_ Kitty : Ouais déjà c'est bien :'))_

_ Ren : Au plaisir de te revoir Zoubi !_

_ Kitty : Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaaa~ !_

**_Yume chan :_**

_ Ren : ... on est deux à écrire éoè _

_Kitty : Ouais, n'oublie pas Ren xD_

_ Ren : Même pas juste ! Alors je fais une grande partie du boulôt et plein de bouderie ! xD_

_ Kitty : Oi ! Moi aussi je bosse sur cette fiction è_é_

_ Ren : J'ai jamais dit le contraire!_

_ Kitty : Ouais ^^ ! Ren : Merci pour ta review ! Bye bye~_

_ Kitty : Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

**_Fin aux réponse._**

_Ah, oui rien n'est à nous mais à Oda-San ... _

_Sur ce ..._

_._

_._

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**Soirée aux p'tits trous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Law**

**.**

.

.

Première chose que je fais quand je rentre, c'est de regarder si le frigo est plein. Tiens, Portgas est bien allé faire les courses. Je ferme le frigo pour aller regarder dans le placard. Alors, s'il y a un nouveau pot de Nutella, c'est que quelque part il y a du pain. Je dois me méfier pour demain matin. Bon, il est 20h et la soirée commence dans une petite heure. Je vais devoir me hâter. Je pars en direction de ma chambre. Si je ne trouve pas un trou ce soir, je me tape Portgas. Je suis en manque ! Ça fait trois jours que je n'ai rien eu sous la dent. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien y avoir comme p'tits culs à la fête. J'enlève mon sweat jaune, pour enfiler une chemise noire. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux indisciplinés, et souffle d'agacement. Je ne peux même pas prendre de douche, parce que je suis sûr qu'Ace y est. Je sors de la chambre et entre dans la salle de bain sans demander la permission à Ace qui s'en fout. Je commence à me brosser les dents en l'écoutant chanter. Oui, Ace sous la douche, c'est The voice ! Mais pour les nuls. Je ricane, me rince la bouche et avant de sortir je lui dis :

« - Au lieu de chanter Portgas, tu devrais sortir. »

Je ferme la porte, et n'écoute pas ce qu'il me réplique comme connerie...

.

.

.

**Pov Externe**

.

.

.

« -Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton solo de kyary ? »

J'entends la porte claquer, il n'a pas dû m'entendre, sinon ça aurait gueulé. Je finis de me laver, j'vais laisser mes cheveux sécher au naturel. J'suis plus sexe comme ça ! Je coupe l'eau et attrape une serviette que j'enroule autour de mes hanches. Direction le lavabo pour me faire beau. J'irai chercher mes fringues dans la chambre après. J'ai tout mon temps, il me reste au moins 1h. Puis j'suis pas du genre à arriver à l'heure. J'organise un peu mes cheveux humides, me brosse les dents et rase les quelques poils de menton qui ressortent.

Maintenant les fringues, ah ouais, faut aussi que je dise à Law que sa part de loyer va augmenter. Je sors de la salle de bain et vais vers ma chambre. Je croise rapidement le doc qui soupire en me voyant en serviette. Oh… mais quel prude des fois ! Bon, je me dirige vers mon armoire et regarde ce que je peux mettre... Faut que j'évite la chemise noire, hors de question d'être comme l'autre con. Je regarde un peu mes différentes tenues et finis par enfiler un jean avec une chemise bleue et des tâches orange, une veste noire ainsi que mon collier rouge. Le parfait beau gosse. Dommage, je n'ai qu'une bite et que mon cul est scellé ! A moins que celui qui possède la clé soit partant mais j'ai des doutes. Je sors et me dirige vers l'entrée.

20h47.

On va être un peu en retard mais bon, Marco a l'habitude.

« -T'as fini de maquiller ton cul Law ? »

Pov externe

Law grogne en reposant un verre puis répond en toute amabilité à son colocataire.

« -Portgas, je t'emmerde !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Mais il est 20h50, là ! Je voudrais bien avoir quelque chose à mettre dans mon lit, alors bouges tes miches ! Dit Ace en mettant ses chaussures.

-Ace il est hors de question que tu ramènes une de tes putes ici ce soir ! Répond Law en prenant ses clés

-Parce que tu comptes baiser sur le pallier toi ? »

Ace attrape son manteau en cuir avant de l'enfiler. Il le retirerai quand il arrivera chez Marco, histoire de bouger comme il le veut. Law fait de même avant de lui répondre.

« -Me donne pas des idées Portgas ! Et n'oublie pas que c'est mon appartement. Puis comme si ça te gênait ...

-Je te rappelle que c'est aussi mon appart ! En parlant de ça, tu payeras plus chère ta part de loyer que moi ! Vu que t'as pas fait les courses encore une fois.

-De quoi ? Tu te fous de moi Ace ? Je t'ai gentiment dit oui pour que tu crèches ici parce que chez toi, c'est l'enfer ! »

Law lui fait un joli doigt d'honneur pour accompagner ses propos et termine sa phrase

« - Je payerai pas plus ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire les courses !

-Tu me dis souvent d'utiliser mon cerveau, pas vrai ? Dit Ace en souriant.

-Oui, mais je doute que tu en ais un ... Soupire Law.

-Bah je vais te contredire, avant de rentrer, j'ai donné 1/3 du loyer au proprio en disant que tu payerai le reste ! Tu vois, je t'ai écouté ! Sourit Ace.

-Je vois...Tu veux jouer à ça Portgas ? dit Law en se frottant sadiquement les mains, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai de quoi me venger !

-Puis, si t'en as SI marre que ça de moi, dis-le tout de suite ! J'vais crécher chez Thatch. Lui au moins, il cuisinerait pour moi et ne passerait pas son temps à faire des surgelés ou commander au traiteur du coin ! »

Ace ouvrit alors la porte et sortit de l'appartement, Law sur ses talons.

« -Tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi, Ace. Fait Law en fermant la porte à clé, Puis Thatch n'accepterait jamais !

-Même pas vrai ! Il m'a même proposé la colloc' car je cuisine bien !

-Bah, vas-y ! T'attends quoi pour y aller ? La porte est grande ouverte, si tu préfères ! » Dit-il en marchant les mains dans les poches.

La réplique de Law aurait presque pu blesser Ace. Mais, celui-ci avait très bien vu son sourire pervers. Ok, pas de problème ! Le brun prend l'air le plus sérieux possible avant de lancer :

« -D'accord, je ne rentrerai pas ce soir alors. Je reste chez Thatch ! Tu pourras rentrer seul et ramener qui tu veux ! J'passerai chercher mes affaires quand j'aurai décuvé !

-D'accord l'appart' sera propre et plus calme mais ne t'inquiète pas je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour la colloc'. Rit-il : il n'en avait rien à faire !

-J'suis sympa je t'offre les dernières courses ! Après tu te démerdes, je souhaite bonne chance au prochain ! Cracha Ace avant de marcher devant Law.

-Quel tête de mule celui la ..., Dit Law en souriant.

-J'ai entendu et je te merde ! Tu voulais te débarrasser de moi, alors tu devrais être content ! »

Ace accéléra le pas, pour mettre le maximum de distance entre eux.

« -Comme tu peux le voir je suis trop content que mon meilleur ami parte chez un autre... »

Law perdait de plus en plus sa patience, la gaminerie de son meilleur ami n'était pas toujours facile à gérer.

« -Tu devrais grandir Ace, tu es trop facile à taquiner !

-Bah arrête de me faire chier ! Toi aussi tu devrais grandir !

-C'est trop drôle de te taquiner. Murmura-t-il en rattrapant son meilleur ami avant de passer un bras au-dessus de son épaule.

-Je te merde Law ! Mais profond ! Tout le monde n'a pas de bonus en couchant avec son patron !

\- Alors là, Ace je ne suis pas d'accord ! S'énerve Law. Putain, je ne veux même pas en parler, tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé le soir où je suis rentré en pleurs ! Ce CONNARD M'A VIOLE !

-Si j'le sais justement ! Tu crois que sa crinière a cramé comment ? Par magie ? Déjà, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu continues de bosser là-bas ! Tu m'exploites assez pour que je paye plus que je ne devrais, alors tu devrais te trouver un autre boulot sans trop de difficulté ! Ou tu peux venir bosser au mobydick...

\- Ace, tu sais que c'est pas possible avec le flamant rose…

\- Je sais mais je ne comprends pas ! Faut sérieusement qu'on revoit la répartition de nos dépenses, sinon j'vais m'écrouler sous les heures sup' moi ! Soupire Ace

\- Bon, tu ne boudes plus Portgas ? Sourit sadiquement Law.

-Plus trop...»

Law sourit puis tire sur la veste d'Ace avant de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ace trop surpris laisse la langue étrangère pénétrer dans sa bouche. Elle fait rapidement le tour du proprio puis ressort. L'étudiant en médecine sourit puis reprend sa marche.

« -Et là ?

\- Et après tu oses me dire que je ne suis pas un bon coup ? Tu passes ton temps à vouloir que je m'occupe de toi ! »

Ace sourit en voyant l'étendu de son charme mais surtout, il note bien que son meilleur ami n'était pas franc avec son avis sur ses performances. Chacun avait déjà des plans pour ce soir.

Pov Law

Sympa l'ambiance de la soirée. Pourquoi ? Y'a plein de p'tits culs partout, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Marco a une très grande baraque. Je me demande comment il fait pour payer… Je bois mon verre de vodka-Redbull d'une traite, et me lève pour aller chercher un autre verre. Je regarde au loin Ace parler avec Thatch. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser, lui ... Moi, je ne connais pas grand monde donc c'est plus difficile. Je me faufile entre les personnes pour arriver là où il y a de l'alcool. Une fois mon verre servi, je m'appuie sur la table avant de regarder les gens, ou plutôt les culs qu'il y a. Oui, j'ai un problème, à ne mater que cette partie-là du corps humain. Mais, je suis un pervers sadique et un peu maso sur les bords. Je n'y peux rien ! Un sourire fourbe étire mes lèvres. Dire qu'Ace n'est pas mieux que moi… Soudain, on me bouscule me faisant reverser mon verre d'alcool dessus.

« -Putain ... Je marmonne en regardant ma chemise noire trempée.

-Killer ! Va te faire couper cette putain de frange à la con, si tu ne vois rien ! Râle un grand roux.

-Mais ta gueule ! C'est Zoro qui m'a poussé parce qu'il se bat encore avec Sanji !

-Tsss ... Quelle bande de gamins !

-Parle pour toi Kidd ! »

Oh, mais c'est le beau gosse punk de tout à l'heure. Il va me le payer pour le verre ! Je me mets devant lui et lève la tête, pour le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai encore du mal à imaginer, cette asperge si virile au lycée… Je montre ma chemise trempée, qui colle et moule mes muscles.

« -Mon grand, tu m'as bousculé ! Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser. Dis-je d'un sourire séducteur.

-Bha, je ne t'avais pas vu, désolé gamin. Dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

-Euh Kidd, il est plus vieux que toi. Chuchote un mec aux longs cheveux blonds, avec une frange qui lui cache les yeux.

-Quoi ? S'étonne le Kidd en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Je peux te pardonner à une seule condition. » Lui répondis-je sans perdre mon sourire.

Et sans lui demander, je lui prends son verre et le bois d'une traite. Il me regarde en fronçant ses sourcils imaginaires. Il a bon goût pour l'alcool. Un Vodka-coca comme j'aime ! Je me lèche sensuellement les lèvres, et pars rejoindre la piste de danse en ricanant. Très intéressant ce Kidd ...

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

C'est qu'il y a pas mal de culs baisables ici. Bon aller, faut que j'reste un peu acte de présence avec Marco puis ensuite, je pars en chasse. Je jette un coup d'œil à Law, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas le con… Oh et puis c'est son problème ! Je rejoins Thatch qui picole tranquillement en matant une rousse… ouh ! J'en connais un qui a trouvé sa proie pour la soirée. J'arrive et choppe le verre que tient le châtain avant de le descendre d'une traite… beurk, il a mis du sirop dans sa vodka ! Décidément, il a vraiment des goûts de merde pour l'alcool.

« -Tu fais chier Ace !

-Merci, c'est un honneur. Et change de goût, il était dégueux ton breuvage !

-Moi, j'aime bien… Dit-il sans lâcher la rousse des yeux.

-Au fait, j'ai dit à Law que tu voulais bien m'héberger, s'il te pose des questions, fais celui qui est d'accord !

-Ouais pas de problème… Minutes tu veux crécher chez moi ?

-Non, c'est histoire d'emmerder Law et de donner du sérieux à mon mensonge, il ne se rend pas compte que ça coute chères les courses. Maintenant, faut que je fasse des heures sup', c'est qu'il bouffe quand même !

-Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?

-Parce que… fierté ! Point barre !

-Crétin ! »

Thatch n'a pas lâché la rousse de la conversation et ça commence à me gonfle vraiment.

« -Lâches-la un peu ta gonzesse ! Elle ne va pas s'envoler !

-J'te rappelle que le frangin de Marco est du genre à aimer les femmes !

-Justement, il les aime, il ne les baise pas ! »

Ah ! J'aime quand Marco se lâche comme ça ! C'est pour ça que je lui ai offert mon cul. C'est le seul et l'unique. Ouais, j'ai aimé mais je ne laisserai pas mes miches à des types comme Law. J'suis pas fou, j'veux pouvoir remarcher ! Vraiment un bon coup, dommage qu'il se soit casé. L'amour c'est un vrai tue « bon plan cul » sérieux !

« -Mais, il a une vie ton frère ? Dis-je en comprenant Marco

-Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de baiser 8 fois par semaine !

-Hey ! T'es dur !

-Ah ouais ? Tu baises combien de fois par weekend ?

-J'en sais rien, je ne compte pas.

-Vaut mieux pas chercher alors »

Je tire la langue en toute maturité ce qui fait rire mes deux amis. Je vous merde ! Je pique le verre de Marco qui soupire en voyant ma gaminerie. Je lui rends le gobelet vide et vais sur la piste de dance improvisée. Faut dire que la baraque du blond est hyper grande. On fait toujours les fêtes ici. Je cherche un peu Law du regard pour éviter qu'il ne vienne me faire chier ou ne me gueule encore dessus car lui s'emmerdait et que je l'ai laissé tout seul… Oh ! Parfait ! Il a l'air de s'amuser de son coté, alors je peux me lâcher. Je tourne le regard et voit le gosse qui m'a bousculé dans la journée. Il est là lui ! J'irai bien lui dire deux mots ! Je l'observe un peu et me bloque.

Putain…

Il remue son cul comme un dieu…

.

.

.

* * *

_**Ren** : *snif snif* Je veux qu'on marque mon sacrifice sur le calendrier ! T^T_

_** Kitty** : *Rigole* _

_**Ren** : En plus j'ai dû le relire… vu que ma correctrice me l'a fait corrigé au téléphone ! Grrr… plus jamais ! _

_**Kitty** : Moi aussi je t'aime tu es tellement gentille Tout ça pour me faire plaisir vous avez vu les gens ! _

_**Ren** : Dire que j'avais dis pas de moment Ace x Law… T^T veut mon Acelu moi ! _

_**Kitty** : Et moi mon Law x Kidd ! _

_**Ren** : Bref… après la douce pensé d'Ace, nous vous laissons déposer votre review, zoubiiiiiiiiiiii~_

_** Kitty** : Bise ! Biseeee~ ! Nyaaa~ !_

_**Kitty et Ren** : On veut des reviews :D _


	4. Scène de ménage

_Nyaaa~ ! Les chatons en choucroute ! _

_Pourquoi choucroute ? Parce que L'Alsace ! Je suis revenue du pays de la bonne bouffe xD et me voilà pour la suite de " **Make U Wet** " avec **Renhika** ! _

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! _

_Les paroles en italique sont des conversations téléphoniques ! _

_Tout est à m- ! OK C'EST BON TOUT EST A ODA-SAN MAINTENANT POSE CE FLINGUE ODA ;_; !_

_**Acexluffy :**_

_Ren : Même si Kitty est rentré, pour poster plus vite j'ai préparé la réponse à l'avance car les dialogues ça prend du temps ^^. Alors, si fallait qu'on s'excuse La vision de Law, beaucoup avait des questions sur Law vous pourrez-vous jeter sur Kitty pour avoir les réponses vu que c'est elle qui s'en occupe ! Sinon, tout le monde aime la dernière pensée d'Ace héhéhé. Merci pour ta review et régale-toi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Scène de ménage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Ace**

Oh putain de merde, le mal de crâne que j'ai… bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ah ouais, la soirée d'anniversaire du petit frère de Marco. J'me souviens rapidement d'avoir bu… un bref rappel du p'tit cul du gosse qui m'avait bousculé. Mais j'ai préféré aller chercher une autre paire de miches, un peu plus simple. Comment qu'il s'appelait le gosse que j'ai baisé déjà ? Je sais plus… oh et puis c'est pas grave ! Je me redresse et m'aperçois qu'on est dans ma chambre…

Merde…

Law va me buter s'il voit que j'ai baisé ici… Je secoue le gosse qui grogne. Ouais, bah j'suis sympa, je ne t'ai pas balancé hors du lit, alors bouges ton cul ! Il finit par se redresser puis me demande un baiser. Oh non, putain, encore un lourd.

« -Désolé gamin, c'était juste pour baiser ! »

Et encore ce putain de regard de chien blessé ! Purée, faut que les gens réfléchissent lors de ce type de soirée, on ne peut pas trouver l'amour de sa vie quoi ! Il se lève et commence à se rhabiller. Bah enfin ! Je sors à mon tour du lit et vais dans le salon, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y a aucuns dégâts. Parfait ! Aucune trace de ma baise ! J'ai été plutôt sage ça veut dire. En même temps, je devais plutôt penser à l'autre gamin hyperactif ! Ma baise de la vieille passe dans le salon, puis va vers la porte.

« -Hey ! Minute !

-Quoi ?

-Tu connaissais tout le monde à la soirée ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-Un gamin, brun, une cicatrice sous l'œil, un peu genre pile électrique et qui n'a pas de bouton pause, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Ça ne peut être que Luffy.

-Luffy ?

-Monkey D. Luffy ! Mais oublies, il est du genre à s'éclater, à se défouler mais pas à se faire baiser sans relation. Puis Kidd ne laissera personne le toucher !

-C'est qui lui ? Son mec ?

-Non, c'est son protecteur !

-Oh…

-Bon, salut !

-Ouais, peut être à une prochaine soirée ! »

Je ne le pense pas mais, en général, ça remonte le moral de mes baises. Ouais, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais coucher deux fois avec le même inconnu. Trop chiant, trop dangereux… si c'est une connaissance, je ne dis pas ! Car tous savent que je ne suis pas du genre relation. Je baise pour baiser, point barre ! Bon, il me faut une douche… pour que je retire toute trace de sexe à la maison.

Puis d'ailleurs il a baisé où l'autre ? Je vais dans la cuisine et sort la boite d'antidouleur pour la poser sur la table, il a beau être le médecin de la maison, il ne sait jamais où se trouvent les choses quoi ! Hormis ses outils de dissection et ses bocaux à organes. Je soupire un peu puis file dans la salle de bain.

Faut que je sois propre avant qu'il rentre sinon je vais encore devoir supporter sa morale à la con…

.

.

.  
**Pov Law**

.

.

.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, en grognant. J'ai mal à la tête bordel de merde ! Qui a laissé la lumière allumée ?! Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, et m'assois au bord du lit. J'ai un trou, je ne me rappelle plus de la soirée d'hier soir ... Mais ... Je ne suis pas chez moi ! Je me retourne et vois une femme aux cheveux bleus, dans le lit, endormie. Merde, Je suis où ? Bon, faut que je me casse parce que les meufs au réveil, c'est chiant ! C'est rare que je me tape des filles ... Je devais vraiment être bourré hier. Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais jouer à " J'ai jamais ", surtout avec Ace ; parce que ce con connait tout ce qui faut pour me faire boire ! Bref ... Où sont mes affaires ? Je ramasse ce qui est à moi discrètement, et sort de la chambre pour ne pas me faire chopper. Une fois habillé, je sors de la maison. Maintenant où je suis ? Résidence de Cocoyashi ... C'est loin du campus ça ! Bon, je vais appeler Shachi pour me ramener.

« -Merci. Remercie-je Shachi en descendant de la voiture.

-De rien ! La prochaine fois, ne te bourre pas la gueule comme ça ! Cria-t-il de la voiture.

-Ouais, merci aussi d'arrêter de crier ... » Marmonne-je, en partant direction de l'appartement.

J'espère qu'Ace n'a pas mis le bordel, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. J'ai une tronçonneuse dans la tête ...

.

.

.

**Pov externe**

.

.

.

Law rentre dans l'appartement et voit son colocataire dans le salon, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Ses cheveux dégoulinent d'eau. Ace vient tout juste de sortir de la douche. Le brun se retourne vers lui et grimace en voyant le visage de l'étudiant en médecine.

« -T'as une sale gueule ! Dit avec classe Ace.

-Ferme-la ... Je ne suis pas d'humeur Portgas ...

\- Oh... mauvaise baise ?

\- Aucune foutre idée ! » Dit Law en s'asseyant.

Ace écarquille les yeux en voyant son meilleur ami s'asseoir.

« -Fais pas le choqué Ace !

-Attends... tu peux t'asseoir ? »

Ace ne met pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement : s'il pouvait s'asseoir, ça pouvait dire qu'une chose…

« -T'as baisé avec une meuf ? »

Law ne répond pas et se lève pour aller prendre un cachet d'aspirine avec un air dégouté.

« -Putain, t'as vraiment couché avec une meuf... ça fait combien de temps ? Tu savais encore te servir de ta queue comme ça ? Se moque Ace

-Fermes ta gueule Portgas. Je sais mieux l'utiliser que la tienne. Répond Law avant d'avaler le médicament

-Ouais, ouais, j'la connais ta chanson... mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de me foutre de toi ! Alors ça t'as fait quoi de retrouver la sensation d'une chatte ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, et je ne veux même pas m'en souvenir. Je suis griffé de partout, pire qu'une tigresse ! Dit-il en passant une main sur son visage.

-T'as aucuns souvenirs ? C'est qui la meuf ? Demande Ace en s'asseyant sur le canapé

-Non. Faute à qui mon cher ? C'est la dernière fois que je joue "j'ai jamais" avec toi t'es un tricheur ! La meuf à un tatouage sur l'épaule droite, et les cheveux bleus ... Je crois que c'est la sœur de la rousse, Nami, celle avec qui j'ai dansé ...

-J'adore ce jeu moi ! J'pourrais appeler Thatch après, il a dû se la faire ! Faut se souvenir des mauvais plans Law ! Ça évite de se les refaire en étant bourré !

\- Je reviens ! »

Law part en courant vers les toilettes pour vomir tout ce qu'il y avait dans son estomac. Ace se lève à son tour puis va dans la même direction que lui pour continuer la conversation.

« - Si t'étais pas capable de le faire, fallait pas dépasser les limites, crétin !

\- Portgas, gueule pas j'ai mal à la tête ! Et je ne te rappelle même pas le nouvel an, tu étais encore pire que moi. Dit Law en deux vomissements

\- Ouais, sauf que je m'étais enfilé le double ou le triple de ce que t'as pris hier ! Dit Ace, appuyé contre l'embrassure de la porte.

\- Ouais, c'est ça Ace... Rit Law. En plus, t'as dégueulé sur ton gâteau, c'était mortel ! S'esclaffe Law.

\- Vu que c'était toi qui l'avais fait... j'ai pas de regret, je ne connais que trop ta cuisine !

-Connard, je l'avais acheté chez un pâtissier. Putain, quand je pense qu'il m'avait couté une fortune ... »

Law se relève, passe devant Ace et retourne s'installer sur le canapé. Son colocataire le rejoint rapidement, les parties intimes cachées sa serviette. Il n'avait pas froid.

« - C'est le passé maintenant ! Tu veux des médocs ?

-Au lieu de t'occuper de moi va t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid ! Marmonne Law.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'suis toujours chaud ! Rit Ace à son propre sous-entendu

-Mouais… Aller ! Laisse-moi dormir ... Et arrête de dire ça, tu m'excites ! Hier, elle m'a pas suffi la pute ... Ricane Law, C'est bien ce que je dis les meufs, c'est nul !

-Ah désolé, moi le gosse d'hier savait bien baiser ! Dommage qu'il ait voulu faire le collant au réveil j'ai vite dû le chasser de la... »

Ace coupe rapidement sa phrase avant de continuer. Il ne savait vraiment pas tenir sa langue, Law allait encore gueuler. Et un Law avec un mal de crâne, ça n'était jamais bon pour Portgas.

« -Tu te fou de ma gueules ! J'avais dit pas de baise ici. Regarde ! Même moi bourré, je ne suis pas allé à l'apart' ! Grogne l'étudiant en médecin dans son coussin.

\- Roh... c'est bon, sur le coup, hier j'y pensais plus ! Puis si je n'avais pas parlé, tu n'aurais même pas remarqué, j'vois pas le problème !

-Law ?

-Oi ! Law ! Boude pas ! »

Rien ne répond à Ace. Ce dernier grogne puis se rapproche de son meilleur ami. Il remarqua enfin que celui-ci s'était endormi. Le brun soupire, se lève puis va dans la chambre du médecin pour prendre sa couverture. Il la ramène dans le salon pour l'installer sur son colocataire. Et après c'était lui qui disait qu'il allait attraper froid ?

« -Bon, bah, je peux retourner au pieu alors ! »

Sur ses bonnes paroles Ace retourne dans sa chambre pour finir sa nuit qui avait été un peu courte…

.

.

.

**Pov Law**

.

.

.

Bon, faut que je me bouge. Ça fait plus de dix minutes, que je suis assis sur le canapé avec la flemme de me lever ... Je me rappelle même plus quand je me suis endormi… Mais, si j'ai une couverture c'est qu'Ace a dû me couvrir. On a beau s'en mettre plein la gueule avec Ace ... Mais, on est toujours là, pour se soutenir. Ok, il est très chiant, bordélique et pervers ! Mais, ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien ! Je me lève, et part dans la cuisine pour me servir un café. Il est 12h ... Je devrais aller chercher Ace. Mais, avant je vais faire un peu de ménage ... Oh, j'ai une idée ! Vu qu'Ace ne passe jamais l'aspirateur dans sa chambre, je pourrais aller lui rendre une petite visite. Je ricane, et finis de boire mon café. Je m'étire en faisant rouler mes muscles sous ma peau. J'enlève ma chemise qui pue l'alcool et laisse mes tatouages à l'air libre. Il y a bien une chose que j'aime, s'est d'être torse nu. Mais, je suis plus frileux qu'Ace ... Je vais dans ma chambre mettre un bas de sport. Maintenant, on commence le ménage !

« - Il faut faire la poussière, la vaisselle, sortir les poubelles ... »

Je me fais une liste dans ma tête afin de savoir par quoi je dois commencer. Donc pour Ace, ce sera :

\- Faire la vaisselle.

\- Sortir les poubelles.

\- Ranger sa chambre.

\- Faire les vitres.

Voilà, il n'a pas grand chose ... Mais, on va éviter de lui faire passer la toile, ou des conneries du genre parce que la dernière fois, il m'a fait une patinoire pour jouer. Aller, maintenant je commence la poussière.

Après avoir nettoyé tout l'appartement. Il ne me manque plus que de réveiller Ace. Et je sais comment faire ! Je prends l'aspirateur avec moi et me dirige vers ça chambre. J'ouvre la porte sans délicatesse, j'allume l'aspirateur et lui aspire la bouche sans pitié.

« - Debout, flemmard ! Tu as du ménage à faire et il est déjà 14h passé ! »

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

Bordel de merde ! Il me pète les couilles celui-là ! La prochaine fois, je jure, je le réveille en l'étouffant avec du pain ! Je vire l'aspirateur puis me cache sous le drap. J'ai décidé de dormir toute la journée, et ce n'est pas lui qui va me faire changer d'avis ! Pourtant, il a l'air bien décidé car il aspire mon morceau de tissu. Il en profite pour me mater car je dors à poil. Il me saoule, je me lève, vais vers Law et le chasse de ma chambre avant de refermer la porte en prenant bien soin de la bloquer avec un meuble. Je retourne vers mon lit et m'écroule dessus, je peux très bien dormir comme ça. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de plaisir. Je vais enfin pouvoir pioncer.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est décidé à me faire chier car mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je grogne et prend l'appareil maudit avant de le porter à mon oreille.

« -Quoi ?

_-Oh ! Ça sent le réveil brutal ça, yoi !_

-Justement, j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'oublier en me rendormant !

_-Law n'a pas dû y aller de main morte vu ta voix…_

-Tu veux quoi, Marco ?

_-Y'a le patron qui aimerait bien qu'on fasse des heures sup' demain, t'es ok ?_

-Ouais parce que j'ai besoin de fric, mais Law va encore gueuler !

_-Pourquoi ? Il devrait être content, tu ramènes du fric !_

-Sauf qu'il trouve que je bosse trop, j'te jure qu'il m'a menacé de me laisser crever si je m'écroule !

_-Super sympa le meilleur ami ! Au pire, si tu t'écroules je m'occuperais de toi !_

-Tu me proposes une baise ?

_-Mais non crétin ! Je dis juste que je peux m'occuper de toi si t'es trop martyrisé par ton coloc' ! J'te rappelle que je suis en couple !_

-Et comment il va le voleur de bon plan cul ?

_-Il va super bien et si tu pouvais me considérer comme autre chose qu'un plan cul, je serais content !_

-Mais tu sais que je t'aime mon ananas ?! Souris-je au téléphone

_-C'est réciproque, mais pas avec la même intensité allumette !_

-Hey ! J'ai rien cramé depuis un moment !

_-Rien à faire, tu l'as gagné ce surnom, tu le gardes… bon pour les heures sup' ?_

-C'est bon, je viens… tu m'héberges le soir ? Histoire que je ne me tape pas un Law énervé !

_-Tu ne vas pas lui dire ?_

-Il sait que je bosse demain, mais j'lui avais dit jusqu'à 0h, alors bon… j'ai pas la force après le boulot de m'engueuler avec lui et la dernière fois, j'ai tout cédé, il en n'a profité pour me refiler ses corvées de ménage ! Bon, en échange j'ai fait une belle patinoire…

_-Ok, ok, je t'héberge mais tu restes dans ton pieu !_

-Snif ! T'es trop fidèle !

_-Un jour tu comprendras… enfin j'espère !_

-Moi je n'espère pas ! Imagine, plus de baise !

_-Ouais, mais la baise avec la personne que tu kiffes ça vaut… toutes tes baises de la semaine !_

-Mouais…

_-Tant que j'y pense, y'a un pote à mon frère qui va venir bosser avec nous. L'gamin cherchait du boulot et Sanji ne voulait pas le laisser aller n'importe où. Parait que Kidd n'est même pas d'accord pour qu'il bosse !_

-Kidd ?

_-Un pote au mec._

-Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler par mon coup d'hier, et le nom du gamin ?

_-Monkey D. Luffy ! Le patron veut qu'on fasse très attention avec lui car il est encore au lycée. Il est interdit de servir les coins VIP et on ne le fait pas non plus servir les tables où il faut traverser la piste de dance !_

-En gros, il reste derrière le comptoir ou en arrière-boutique pour éviter que quelqu'un le viole ! Hey, minute, c'est moi qui suis de comptoir cette semaine ?

_-Ouais, donc c'est à toi d'y faire gaffe !_

-Mais t'as vu son cul ? Tu sais que c'est la pile électrique qui m'a bousculé au moins ?

_-Je sais, ça fera un beau duo, tachez de ne pas trop fatiguer les clients… et Ace, oublie son cul ! Il n'est pas très baise d'un soir !_

-On me l'a dit… mais je peux toujours essayer ?

_-J'irai pas sauver ton cul après ! Il est mineur j'te rappelle !_

-Ouais, ouais, et alors ? Il a la majorité sexuelle ! C'est tout ce qui m'importe moi !

_-T'irai coucher avec un môme de 14 pige ?_

-Il en a combien ?

_-17 bientôt 18._

-Bah c'est bon ! Bref, j'te vois demain soir, on fait comme d'hab ? Tu passes me prendre ? Dis-je avec un sourire pervers

_-Ace !_

-J'pensais même pas au cul !

_-J'le vois d'ici ton sourire à la con ! Je viens te chercher ouais ! A plus ! »_

Marco raccroche et je rigole un peu. Bien, maintenant que je complètement réveillé, je vais pouvoir me lever. Law avait l'aspirateur, donc il faisait les corvées… je vais ranger ma chambre, je pense qu'il voulait que je le fasse. Ensuite je m'habille un peu et j'irai voir ce qu'il reste à faire. On va faire un maximum de chose pour éviter les emmerdes. Me faut l'aspi'…

« -Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaw ! »

* * *

_**Ren **: *cours vers Kitty version salutation Ace/Thach* Kittyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy tu es revenuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue !_  
_**Kitty** : *Cour en mode mongole vers Ren* REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN TU M'AS TROP MANQUE AUSSI~ !_  
_**Ren** : Si tu savais je guettais tout le temps l'horizon –alias la fenêtre facebook- *serre Kitty*_  
_**Kitty** : Et moi je chouinais parce que j'avais pas d'internet ;_; *Serre dans ses bras*_  
_**Ren **: Snif snif, maintenant on va pouvoir écrire ** déconner, baver devant des images et tu vas pouvoir répondre aux prochaines reviews *Q*_  
_**Kitty** : Cinq jour sans ce parler c'était long ._._  
_**Ren** : Trop long ! Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Kitty… on risque de passer encore plus de temps sans se parler…_  
_**Kitty** : QUOI ?!_  
_**Ren** : Du 18 avril au 2 mai… je vais au Japon et… je ne pense pas avoir d'internet !_  
_**Kitty** : ... Tu crois que je rentre dans ta valise ?_  
_**Ren **: Non t'as pris 3 kilos ! Puis pas sûr que la douane accepte xD_  
_**Kitty** : Mais chut ! L'Alsace c'est dangereux pour la ligne ;_; C'est pas MA FAUTE AVEC LEURS BOUFFES ET LEURS GÂTEAUX TROP BONS ToT *Pleure*_  
_**Ren** : *doux souvenir du marché de noël de strasbourg* ouais…ouais… c'est vrai ! Bref ! On va laisser tout le monde te bave dessus et te faire des zoubis pour ton retour ! Laissez plein de reviews ! Zoubi !_  
_**Kitty** : *Repense aux gens chelous qu'elle a vu à Strasbourg* Y'en a qui vont pas bien dans leur tête. Breeeef ! DES REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS ... Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_


	5. La survie quelle problème

_Nyaaaaa~ ! Les chatons en cacahuète ! _

_C'est bon, les cacahuètes ! Nous revoilà avec **Renhika** pour la suite de " **Make U Wet** " ! _

_Pour ce chapitre pas de reviews Anonyme alors on passe directe au chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui on laissé une reveiw en passant ;) !_

_Kitty et Ren : Bonne LECTURE !_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

**La survie quelle problème !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov externe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ace regarde bizarrement le contenu de son assiette. Il aurait dû faire la cuisine, ça lui aurait évité cette horreur... Mais Law avait toujours l'impression qu'il essayait de l'avoir lorsqu'il voulait faire un truc qui n'était pas sa corvée.

« -Mange ! Ordonne Law.

-Mais ça n'a pas l'air très comestible. Dit Ace en touchant avec sa baguette ce qui devait être de la nourriture.

\- Si t'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à faire à manger tout seul ! Fait Law en avalant un morceau.

\- Mais à chaque fois que je veux cuisiner le soir, tu me dis "Non tu vas encore me refiler une autre corvée en échange" ! Je veux juste assurer ma survie moi ! »

L'étudiant continue de manger pour sauver sa fierté. Son plat a vraiment un goût horrible mais il refusait de se l'avouer.

« -Ta gueule et mange !

\- Je bosse ce soir, j'peux pas me casser le ventre ! »

Ace se lève en prenant son assiette afin de jeter le contenu à la poubelle. Et dire que c'était lui qui payait la nourriture...

« - Si tu jettes, tu payes la fin du loyer. dit Law en continuant à manger

\- Quoi ? Hey ! Mais c'est moi qui aie payé les courses ! On s'en fout si je gâche !

\- Je ne le redirais pas deux fois. Ne fais pas l'enfant. Grogne Law en continuant son repas

\- C'est toi qui fais le gosse ! Avoue que c'est dégueulasse ! Puis arrête de manger, tu vas te rendre malade ! Se défend Ace avant de soupirer. J'aurai préféré que tu commandes à la limite ... »

Law devenait de plus en plus blanc à chaque bouchée.

« - Ta gueule ! C'est mangeable. »

Ace soupire et jette ce qui se trouve dans son assiette avant d'arracher celle de Law pour la vider aussi.

« - J'vais cuisiner un truc rapide, histoire que tu retrouves de la couleur, Dit Ace en se mettant au fourneau.

\- On va éviter ..., Répond Law blafard.

-Du riz et un peu de poisson, ça va te renforcer l'estomac. J'vais faire une salade de fruits pour que ça passe plus vite ... sérieux Law, j'fais psycho pas médecin et j'suis obligé de connaître ça avec tes gamineries ! »

Ace se met rapidement au travail et fait cuire du poisson. Il dépose le riz dans le cuiseur et commence la salade de fruit.

« - Ta gueule ! Moi, au moins, j'ai mangé ! Dit-il avant de courir vers la salle de bain.

-Si c'est pour dégueuler le repas après, ça revient au même ! Dit-il en cuisinant.

-Bah, voilà je ne mange pas. Boude Law en s'enfermant dans la pièce.

-Law, je ne déconne pas ! Tu reviens ici et tu manges ! Fais pas le gosse ! »

Ace entend la porte s'ouvrir avant de se refermer. Il soupire en comprenant parfaitement que Law venait de lui faire un doigt. Le brun termine sa cuisine et met tout dans les assiettes. Il les dépose à leur place puis vient tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain.

« - Law ! Tu viens bouffer tout de suite où je repeins ta chambre avec du pain ! Et dès la première occasion je t'étouffe avec !

\- Si tu me fais ça Portgas, t'es interdit de baise à la maison pendant un mois, parce que je sais que tu préfères baiser dans ton lit.

\- Rien à foutre ! J'irai baiser chez l'autre ! Alors maintenant, tu sors et tu viens manger ! Je compte jusqu'à 5 ! »

La menace fonctionne puisque Law sort de la salle de bain en grognant. Il bouscule Ace au passage. Ce dernier soupire puis retourne à table.

« -Quel gosse…

\- Mais, je t'emmerde et profondément ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit Law avec un sourire pervers.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Law ! Dans moins de 30 minutes, mon ananas va passer me chercher pour le boulot ! Alors mange ! »

Ace se mit à manger son repas qui était très bien réussi pour quelque chose de fait rapidement.

« -Moi je travaille demain soir après les cours. Soupire Law en pensant à son patron.

-À quelle heure ?

-À partir de 18h jusqu'à 0h. Je fais des heures sup'

\- Arf... j'suis aussi au boulot... j'peux demander à Thatch de passer jouer le client si tu veux ? Depuis quand tu fais des heures sup' toi ?

\- Ace arrête de me protéger ! Je peux très bien me défendre tout seul. Je fais des heures sup' depuis, que mes études ont augmenté et que je n'ai plus d'aide.

\- Mon père t'as déjà dit que tu avais le temps pour payer... puis si tu ne bossais pas pour Doflamingo, je ne ferai pas le protecteur ! Dit Ace en mangeant.

-Tu sais comment je suis Ace. Et arrête de jouer avec ce briquet quand on mange ! Je t'ai déjà dit que dans mon appart', j'en veux pas ! »

Sur ces mots, Law arrache le briquet à Ace puis se décide enfin à manger.

« - Mais rends-le moi ! C'est mon arme contre les cons au bar !

\- Je m'en bats les couilles ! Je tiens à l'appart'.

-Tu fais chier, Dit Ace en finissant son repas.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Law se lève et débarrasse son assiette. Ace le regarde un peu faire, puis se souvient du dessert.

« -Y'a les fruits !

\- J'en veux pas. Je vais prendre ma douche. Dit Law en allant vers la salle de bain.

\- Ça fait digérer ! Si t'en mange pas, je te fais bouffer du pain !

\- Ace je sais que tu m'aimes mais ça deviens vite grave là. Ricane Law

\- Si tu tombes malade, je ne te soignerai pas ! Dit Ace en regardant son téléphone, J'y vais, y'a mon ananas qui m'attend en bas !

-Je suis médecin, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ok, travaille bien sale pyromane ! »

Ace lui fait un doigt en guise de réponse puis se dirige vers l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures. Law s'enferme dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il met son manteau et sort de l'appartement. Le blond l'attend en bas pour l'emmener à son travail.

.

.

.

**POV Law**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma douche. Parce que ce n'est pas pour dire, mais je pue l'alcool. J'enlève mes vêtements puis, entre dans la douche. J'allume l'eau chaude, qui est froide au début. Putain, fait chier ! J'ai horreur de l'eau froide. L'eau devient petit à petit chaude, pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'attrape le savon et commence à me laver. Après, mettre rincé, j'attrape mon shampoing et me savonne mes cheveux bruns. Dommage que je ne me rappelle pas comment s'est finie la soirée. Mais, en tout cas la fille ne m'a pas suffi... Parce que je bande... Il va falloir régler le problème à l'ancienne... Même si je ne suis pas fan de cette méthode, il est hors de question que je reste dans cet état ! Je laisse l'eau couler et commence à prendre mon désir en main. Un petit grognement de plaisir franchit mes lèvres. C'est rare quand je me branle ... J'entame des va-et-vient plus ou moins rapides. Mais, il me manque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un à imaginer ... C'est qui le dernier mec qui m'a tapé dans l'œil ? Le punk bien musclé comme il faut... Je l'imagine me faire des choses pas très catholiques...

« - Mmmmmmh Kidd~ ! »

Mes va-et-vient deviennent de plus en plus rapides, puis, je finis par jouir dans ma main me laissant glisser le long du mur. L'eau nettoie ma cachotterie, pendant que je reprends mon souffle. Putain, il me fait vraiment de l'effet le roux ! Enfin, si on peut dire qu'il soit roux naturellement. Je me relève et nettoie le mur de ma semence. Je coupe l'eau et sort de la douche. Je prends deux serviettes. Une pour sécher mes cheveux, et une autre pour la mettre autour de ma taille. Je sors de la salle de bain pleine de buée. Je me dirige dans le salon, où j'entends mon téléphone sonner.

« - Putain, il me veut quoi encore ? »

Sur l'écran, il est affiché « Pingouin ». Je décroche avec un souffle agacé. Je m'attends à une connerie.

« - Allo ?

-_Law ! On a besoin de toi !_

\- Et pour quoi faire encore ?

\- _Pour venir faire la fête ! Crie une voix derrière._

\- Ah, je vois. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- _On vient te chercher de suite, prépare toi !_

\- Ok, à tout de suite. »

Bon, ma soirée va être plutôt mouvementée. Je pars me préparer avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

.

« -Regarde celui là, Law il n'a pas un bon cul ?! Ronronne Jewelry à côté de moi.

\- Mouais, ça peut aller. Je regarde autour de nous, mais rien qui m'intéresse.

-Oh, et celui là ?! » Dit-elle en pointant un blond.

Je ricane et lui fait non de la tête. Je ne veux pas vexer Jew' mais elle a des goûts de merde. Je bois d'une traite mon verre, et me lève pour partir sur la piste de danse. Jew' me suis de près en roulant bien son cul au passage. Putain, c'est la seule meuf avec qui je m'enverrais bien en l'air, parce qu'elle est vraiment bien foutue. Son short super court laisse voir ses formes. Tellement bandant. Je commence à danser, bougeant bien mon cul. Soudain, on me bouscule ce qui me fait râler.

« -Oh, tu pourrais faire attention ? Demande-je irrité.

-Tu me veux quoi le pédé ? M'agresse le mec.

-Déjà pour ton information je ne suis pas gay mais, bi. Dis-je avec un sourire arrogant.

-Et alors, je m'en fous c'est du pareil au même sale gay !

-Oh, toi, tu ne parles pas comme ça à Law ! Crie Jew' en poussant le mec.

-Tu me veux quoi, pouffiasse ?! » Il pousse Jew' qui tombe par terre.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour que je m'énerve. Je donne une droite au mec qui tombe par terre. Il se prend pour qui à faire ça ? Surtout à une femme ! Je perds très rarement mon sang froid ! Ace peut être témoin ! Le mec se relève et se jette sur moi, me faisant tomber à la renverse. Je me prends plusieurs coups au visage. J'arrive à me débarrasser de lui en lui donnant un coup dans les burnes. Je me mets au-dessus de lui pour lui refaire le portrait. Sous la rage, je ne fais plus attention aux coups que je lui balance.

« - Law ! Stop, tu vas le tuer ! » Me hurle Jew'

Plusieurs personnes se jettent sur moi pour que j'arrête de le frapper. Avec horreur, je vois ma chemise blanche tachée de sang. Super ! Elle était neuve en plus ! Par contre, celui qui n'est plus neuf c'est le gars : son visage est en sang ... Je sens que je vais avoir des problèmes. Pleins de putain de problèmes.

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« -C'est ton premier soir, alors pour l'instant, tu vas rester derrière le comptoir, si quelqu'un te demande de tout apporter à une table, tu me le dis ou tu demandes à Marco, ok ? »

Je forme Luffy. Ouais, c'est moi qui m'y colle. Marco s'occupe d'installer les tables et de préparer les cocktails de base alors que moi je dois tout apprendre au gosse. Heureusement qu'il a une belle gueule car sinon je l'aurai envoyé paître ! Mais bon, il est plutôt sympa et il est toujours en train de sourire comme un con. Il me plaît bien, dommage qu'il ne soit pas plan cul !

« -Pourquoi ?

-T'es nouveau, t'es mineur et t'as un joli cul. Si on te fait traverser la piste de dance pour servir, ça revient au même que t'offrir nu, attaché à un SM !

-T'as de ces comparatifs…

-Tu apprendras vite qu'avec Ace, il y a toujours de la baise ! Se moque Marco.

-Hey ! Fais pas peur au gosse ! Grogne-je

-T'as dit que j'avais un joli cul en plus. Dit Luffy en cachant ses miches avec ses mains.

-J'te complimente, tu devrais être heureux ! »

Le gosse rigole un peu puis me remercie avant d'aller se mettre derrière le comptoir. Putain, il a un beau cul, il bouge sur une piste de dance comme un diable, beau-gosse et en plus il est mignon comme tout. C'est une épreuve de Dieu où quoi ? Je jette un regard à Marco qui se fout clairement de moi. L'enflure ! Il savait que Luffy allait me plaire et il fait tout pour me laisser crever ! Tu parles d'un ami ! Il ne vaut pas mieux que Law !

« -Allez ! On ouvre les jeunes ! » Nous dit Vista, le musicien et serveur du Moby Dick.

Je passe derrière le comptoir, et m'installe pas très loin de Luffy pendant que le videur ouvre la porte. Le monde rentre rapidement et on prend les commandes. Je garde quand même un œil sur le gosse, des fois qu'un client un peu trop collant le fasse chier mais pour l'instant tout va bien. Je sers à mon tour les clients et fait une grimace en voyant un roux entrer. Beurk, il est moche et pas du tout mon style. Il vient vers le bar.

« -Il est là Luffy ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, même pas une journée que le gamin est là et il a déjà des admirateurs.

« -Tu lui veux quoi ?

-Tu réponds pas à ma question.

-J'y répondrais pas, j'vends pas les gamins aux psychopathes.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, connard ?!

-Parle-moi mieux où je te fais sortir ! »

Il peste mais a l'air de prendre ma menace au sérieux. Le patron a été très stricte avec ça, s'il y a un client qui nous menace ou nous insulte, on appelle le videur et il est interdit d'entrée. Et puis, on respecte ses ainés ! Joz est peut-être aveugle, mais moi je vois bien que ce mec est un gosse même pas encore majeur ! Il doit avoir l'âge de Luffy.

« -J'suis un ami…

-Rien ne me le prouve !

-Dis-lui que Kidd est là et on verra bien s'il vient ! »

Alors c'est le fameux Kidd… effectivement, très protecteur. Je devrais aller chercher Luffy mais il a du taf puis… j'dois avouer que j'ai pas envie qu'il me retire le gosse.

« -Et alors ? Si tu le tyrannises au lycée, il aura peut-être peur et viendra de force !

-Putain, tu commences à me faire chier toi ! T'es qui pour te permettre de faire ça ?

-Son senpai ! Et j't'ai dit de parler autrement ! Encore une fois et je te vire !

-Mais va chercher Luffy ! J'veux juste voir s'il va bien !

-Y'a du monde, pas le temps »

Oh la tête qu'il fait. Ma-gni-fique ! Il est aussi rouge que ses cheveux, surement la colère. Je vais quand même prévenir Luffy que son pote est là mais il me dit qu'il n'a pas le temps. Ah bah si c'est lui qu'il le dit, qui suis-je pour contredire ? Je souris et retourne au boulot. Je passe deux-trois fois derrière Luffy et j'en profite pour le tripoter un peu. Au début c'était juste pour voir comment il allait réagir, mais le gamin a rigolé, alors j'ai continué. En fait, il est plutôt tactile le gosse. Je vois Kidd qui finit par réussir à lui parler. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu mais d'un coté le brun à l'air de s'en foutre de son avis. Il repart en souriant servir un client.

« -Arrête de le bouffer des yeux !

-Je te merde Marco !

-Non mais, on voit que ça !

-J'l'aime bien c'est tout !

-Tu veux le baiser !

-Ouais, mais ça, il m'a fait comprendre que non !

-Le grand Ace qui se prend un râteau, comment il te l'a fait comprendre ?

-Rêve toujours pour que j'entre dans ton lit.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand j'l'ai tripoté la première fois !

-Mais tu le tripotes encore, non ?

-Il est super tactile le gosse ! J'y peux rien !

-Bah voyons, aller, donne la commande pour la 12 ! »

Je grogne sur mon pote et lui donne les boissons. Il s'en va et je regarde Luffy, un mec l'emmerde. Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau. Je soupire, demande au client de patienter et je vais vers le gosse. J'attrape les hanches du gosse pour le rassurer et le fais reculer un peu.

« -Un problème monsieur ?

-Oui, j'aimerais qu'il vienne nous servir à la table ! »

Je regarde l'homme de haut en bas. Il doit avoir à peine quelques années de plus que moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à sa table, tous ses potes le regardent. Je vois…

« -Il doit rester derrière le comptoir, dites à vos amis de changer de gage !

-Oh, aller, vous pouvez bien le laisser venir s'amuser avec nous deux minutes !

-Écoutez, MONSIEUR, je vais être clair, soit vous retournez vous amuser avec vos amis, soit je vous dégage de la boite avec mon poing dans votre gueule. Il reste derrière le comptoir et il est là pour bosser pas pour vous amuser ! »

Le mec a l'air un peu déstabilisé, c'est vrai que la plupart des gens pense que le client est roi. Bah pas ici en tout cas : si on nous manque de respect, on mord ! Je vois Curiel, un autre serveur venir vers nous.

« -Un problème ?

-Je veux bien que tu ramènes monsieur à sa table, et que tu prennes leurs commandes pour leur éviter de venir au comptoir »

J'approche ma bouche de l'oreille de Luffy pour lui chuchoter mes indications.

« -Va t'occuper de mon côté du comptoir, on échange et tu changes de position si tu le vois revenir vers toi, ok ?

-Compris, merci Ace ! » Me répond-t-il en souriant

Putain, j'ai une envie monstre de le plaquer contre le comptoir et de le prendre comme ça devant tout le monde. Heureusement, il s'éloigne assez vite. Je respire un bon coup, j'ai intérêt à m'habituer vite ou à réussir à le convaincre de coucher avec moi. Je me retourne et vois tête de tomate me regarder. Il n'a pas l'air content, j'ai envie de le faire chier. Je fais une parfaitement imitation de Law, un petit sourire de connard et un doigt ; voilà le tour est fait. Maintenant, j'ai du boulot.

« -Excusez-moi !

-Oui ? Que voulez-vous boire ? »

.

.

.

* * *

_**Ren** : Ami du soir, bonsoir ! On poste très tard ce soir, on remercie chaleureusement les bug de Kitty ^^_

_**Kitty** : Bah, écoute j'ai pas de chance avec les ordis._

_**Ren** : Je confirme u_u, bref ! Sinon, il est beau mon Ace protecteur **_

_**Kitty** : Et Law a pété un câble xD_

_**Ren** : Ouais, c'est Law quoi ! xD_

_**Kitty** : *Tousse* On parle pas d'Ace ..._

_**Ren** : Ace c'est un boudeur, pas pareil ! xD_

_**Kitty** : Ouais, sale gamin xD_

_**Ren** :*avec Ace* : On te merde !_

_**Kitty et Law** : C'est bien ce qu'on dit des gros gamins..._

_**Ren** : Kitty est super mal placé pour dire ça..._

_**Kitty** : *Pleure dans les bars de Law*_

_**Ren** : Bref ! En espérant que le chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews ! Zoubi ! Zoubi !_

_**Kitty** : Bise ! Bise ! *Lève une pancarte avec écris REVIEWS* Nyaaa~ !_


	6. Libéré, délivré ! Je part au travail

_Nyaaa~ ! Les chatons pain d'épice ! _

_Nous revoilà avec** Renhika** pour la suite de **Make U Wet** ! _

_*Regarde encore le nom du chapitre* Pourquoi j'ai proposé ça déjà ... ? _

_Merci pour toute vos reviews ! Merci de suivre cette fiction w ! _

_**Ren** : Japon J-28 !_

_Grrr c'est pas juste ! Moi aussi j'veux y aller ! :(_

_Bref ..._

_Sur ce_

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Libéré, délivré, je dois partir au travail~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Ace**

Je claque la porte et soupire. Enfin chez soi ! Je n'ai rien contre la chambre d'ami de chez Marco mais je préfère mon lit ! Je retire mes pompes et vais dans le salon. Tiens, tout est éteint ? C'est bizarre, il est midi passé et Law n'est pas du genre à faire des grasses mat'. Je veux aller dans la chambre de mon pote mais le téléphone me coupe dans mon élan. Qui est-ce qui peut bien nous appeler sur le fixe ? Je vais quand même décrocher...

« -Allo ?

-_Bonjour, êtes-vous Portgas D. Ace ?_

\- Ouais, c'est moi, mais j'vous connais peut-être ?

\- _Je suis le commissaire Monkey D. Garp !_

\- Monkey D. ? Euh… je jure que j'ai rien fait à Luffy !

\- _Hum ? Qu'est-ce que mon petit fils à avoir là-dedans ?_ »

Woouaaaaa, j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe avec le cul de Luffy alors ! Un grand-père commissaire, ce n'est pas une blague ça ! Grrr, dire que ce gosse m'a chauffé pendant tout le boulot. Mais on a bien sympathisé, on est même devenu ami ! Enfin, il m'a dit « On est ami, hein ! Pas sexfriend ! ». Duuuur…

« -Euh… rien, vous appelez pour ? Je sais que je fais pas mal de conneries mais j'ai rien fait d'illégal !

\- _Connaissez-vous Trafalgar Law ?_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce con ?

\- _Il est actuellement en détention pour acte violent, nous sommes cléments pour cette fois ! Alors, il faut que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, nous essayons de vous contacter depuis 1h du matin, sur votre portable et votre fixe !_

\- Euh… je bossais et j'ai éteint mon portable. En plus, j'ai pas dormi chez moi… »

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour le rallumer… effectivement, 48 appels d'un numéro inconnu. Bah putain, c'est qu'ils font leur boulot jusqu'au bout.

« - _Très bien, pouvez-vous venir le chercher ?_

\- Euh, ouais, j'dois prendre un truc spécial ?

\- _Vos papiers d'identités ! Et faites vite, j'ai pas que ça à faire, devoir m'occuper des sales gosses qui ne savent pas rentrer dans l'ordre !_

\- Ouais, ouais ! J'me dépêche ! »

Sur ce, je raccroche… non mais c'est quoi ce vieux ? Je plains Luffy d'avoir un grand-père comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, je me demande comment, avec un commissaire dans sa famille, il a pu devenir aussi inconscient ! Toute la soirée il s'est fait draguer et il faisait que sourire bêtement. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai été obligé de montrer au client qu'il était à moi ! Bon, il ne l'est pas, mais je ne désespère pas à l'idée de me le faire ! Puis il me plait bien ce gamin ! Donc, pas touche ! Et puis dans quel merdier il est encore allé se foutre ce crétin de doc ? Je soupire, prends ce qu'il faut et remet mes pompes.

Je sens d'ici la sale humeur de Law…

.

.

.

**Pov Law**

.

.

.

Ça fait combien de temps, que je suis en cellule ? Plus de 5h ... Ça commence à faire long ... j'en ai marre de compter les briques. Il y en a exactement plus de 234 ... Putain, connard d'Ace ?! Mais, tu prends bien ton temps, hein ?! Je n'ai pas de famille, et c'est bien con ! Je m'allonge sur ce qui sert de lit et souffle, agacé. Je hais les flics ! Ils ne servent à rien surtout le vieux, qui voulait me faire la peau. Ils ont un grain ! Je regarde le petit mec qui a les cheveux roses au loin. Putain, il a un style assez hippie.

« -Hey !

-O-Oui ?

-Tu sais s'ils ont bien appelé mon pote ? Demande-je en regardant, le plafond de ma cellule provisoire.

-N-Non désolé ... Mais, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Me demande-t-il.

-Je t'en pose des questions ? Pourquoi t'as les cheveux roses ? Putain, il me casse les couilles l'autre bouffon il ne vient même pas me chercher ! Tu vas me le payer Portgas. Grogne-je.

-Si j'ai les cheveux rose c'est pour raison personnelle je ne vous permets pas de critiquer !

-Je critique pas je constate. Je change de sujet pour que ça évite un autre drame. Tu as l'air bien jeune pour être flic.

\- Je suis en stage. »

En stage ? Faut vite changer de camp p'tit ! C'est pas un gringalet comme lui qui va survivre parmi ces fous. Surtout le vieux. Je le vois souvent sur le campus. Bref ... C'est long ! J'aurais dû dire qu'ils appellent Shachi mais, le pauvre il est venu me chercher la dernière fois chez la meuf. Je continue à râler dans mon coin que je vais faire la peau a Portgas.

« - Oh, gamin !

\- Quoi ? Grogne-je sur le surnom.

\- On va venir te chercher. Me dit un mec. »

Enfin, il s'est décidé monsieur Ace !

.

.

.

**Pov externe**

.

.

.

Ace entre dans le commissariat et va à l'accueil. Il se la joue un peu séducteur et dit la raison de sa venue. Le pauvre policier, un peu perturbé lui dit de l'attendre le temps d'aller chercher Law. Le brun en profite pour chercher des yeux le vieux qui lui avait parlé au téléphone. Il le reconnait immédiatement quand il voit un homme barbu les bras croisés le regarder mal. Ouais, mieux vaut l'ignorer. Le policier revient avec l'étudiant en médecine qui n'a pas l'air heureux.

« -Enfin, arrivé Portgas… Grogne Law

\- J'viens à peine d'être mis au courant ! Puis tu n'avais qu'à pas faire de conneries !

-Ta gueule j'ai mes raisons, connard et tu le sais !

-Bah non justement, je sais juste que MONSIEUR a été arrêté pour "acte violent" ! Même pas le temps de se poser à la maison qu'on m'appelle pour venir te chercher chez les flics, sérieux !

-Comment ça tu viens à peine de rentrer à la baraque ?! Tu te fous de MOI !?

-Euh... non ! C'est juste que j'ai dormi chez Marco !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas les détails. »

Ace soupire de soulagement en voyant que Law n'insistait pas plus et signe la décharge que lui tend le policier pour qu'il puisse sortir.

« -Mais... C'est louche...

-P... Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dors chez mon ananas ! Stresse Ace

-Déjà une, quand tu soupires comme ça c'est que j'ai rien découvert et... quand tu bug c'est que tu caches un truc ... Laisse moi réfléchir ... ! Dit Law avec sourire en coin.

-M...mais n'importe quoi ! Tu te fais des idées ! Bégaye Ace avant d'avancer pour sortir du poste de police.

-Ace, reviens ici de suite ! Si tu me le dis pas maintenant et que je l'apprends autrement je te découpe et te met dans des bocaux ! Fait Law en le suivant pour sortir aussi.

-T'es chiant ! J'ai juste dormi chez Marco ! »

Ace ralentit quand même pour que Law arrive à son niveau. Il était fou mais n'était pas suicidaire !

« -Tu es sûr ? » Lance Law d'une voix glaciale.

Le brun frisonne, il joue avec sa vie là. Law était déjà de mauvaise humeur suite à la nuit en détention mais si en plus Ace lui mentait. Ce dernier bloqua un peu pour chercher un autre sujet.

« -Y'a un nouveau qui bosse avec moi, il est sympa et il me plait bien !

-Ouais, ouais. Il est quelle heure ? Souffle Law agacé qu'Ace ne lui dise rien.

-13h passé ! Sourit Ace fier de s'en être sorti

-QUOI ? Putain, mes cours sont à 14h30 ! Fait Law en partant en courant

-Euh... y'a pas cours l'aprem Law, le festival de la partie lycée, tu l'as oublié ?

-Moi je dois y aller ! J'ai des trucs à faire !

-Genre ? Dit Ace en l'arrêtant

-Je vais à la maison avant ! Dit-il en repartant

-Mais attend ! Je rentre aussi ! Crie Ace en courant à son tour

-Putain, je vais faire comment pour transporter mes bocaux ! Marmonne Law

-Quels bocaux ? Pourquoi faire ? Stresse Ace

-Ben, pour mon travail ! Tu croyais que mes bocaux avec les organes, c'était une passion ? Ricane Law

-Ouais ! »

Law rigole à la réponse d'Ace. Les gens de l'entourage les regardent bizarrement, en même temps, la chemise de Law est plein de sang. Les deux étudiants retournent tranquillement chez eux pour sauver les organes en bocaux…

.

.

.

Les deux hommes arrivent enfin chez eux. Ils allument les lumières et Ace s'installe sur le canapé.

« - Je pars chercher les bocaux, tu m'aides ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Tu as le choix entre oui et non. Mais, si c'est non je te dissèque, Sourit sadiquement Law

-Mais j'suis crevé ! J'ai bossé...

-Et moi j'ai pas dormi et je fais pas chier !

-Y'a une différence entre pas dormir et bosser toute la nuit...

-T'as dormi ?

-C'est une question piège ?

-Oui.

-Bon, t'as gagné, j'avoue ! J'étais en heure sup' pour ça que j'suis pas arrivé avant 12h à la maison !

-... Ben, juste parce que tu m'as menti, tu vas m'aider !

-J'ai pas menti... j'ai juste rien dit ! Dit Ace qui ne veut pas bouger du canapé.

-C'est pareil !

-Mais pourquoi t'es pressé ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, on bosse ce soir !

-C'est un travail et je dois le rendre, c'est important !

\- Tu fais chier ! Dit Ace en se levant.

-Merci monsieur Portgas !

-Au fait, ce soir Thatch passera à ton boulot.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas. »

Law transporte les bocaux puis les pose avant d'aller chercher un sweat. Ace l'aide en faisant une grimace en voyant les organes.

« - Non, mais y'a un gosse qui voulait te voir et j'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps de l'accompagner alors Marco et moi, on a demandé à Thatch.

\- Quel gosse ?

-Tu verras bien, Sourit Ace avant de courir dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer.

\- Quel gosse ? ACE ! Crie Law

-Un gosse adorable, tu vas voir ! Ricane Ace pendant que Law essaye d'ouvrir la porte.

-Pas grave, je le découvrirai. Dit Law avant de partir avec ses bocaux

-Occupe-le pour moi ! »

Ace sourit en pensant que Law allait se faire emmerder par la tomate puis il se dirige vers son lit avant de s'allonger. Il doit retourner bosser à 20h, faut qu'il dorme sinon il va s'écrouler et abandonner Luffy aux pervers. Le brun pense au petit cul adorable du lycéen et s'endort.

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

« -Law ?

-Ouais, apparemment il avait un truc à régler puis ça m'évite de m'inquiéter » Dis-je en posant un carton de bouteille vide.

On est plus nombreux aujourd'hui, donc Luffy et moi on s'occupe de sortir les poubelles. Inquiet de ne pas voir tête de tomate, il m'a demandé si je l'avais viré alors je lui ai dit qu'il était partit voir Law. Le gamin pose son carton, il n'est pas habitué au rythme, ça se voit à ses cernes. Je m'approche et le retient. J'étais sûr qu'il allait s'écrouler. J'ai fait pareil la première fois. Faut pas croire mais le métier est dur.

« -Lu', si tu veux rentrer, dis-le.

-Non c'est bon, c'était juste un vertige, Sourit Luffy

-Arrête de sourire crétin ! C'est pas de la tarte notre boulot !

-Shishishi, mais tu m'as rattrapé ! Rit le gamin

-Lu', tu joues à un jeu dangereux, j'pourrais te violer sur place.

-J'me laisserai pas faire~

-Je pense avoir largement plus de force que toi… »

J'entends Luffy rigoler dans mes bras, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Il se reprend et s'écarte de moi… dommage, j'aime son odeur. Il me regarde puis observe ses pieds… j'le sens mal, on dirait un gosse qui va demander une connerie…

« -Ace… »

Nan, Ace a fermé la boutique…

« -J'peux te demander un truc ?

-Tu viens de le faire…

-Non mais un autre truc ! »

Je soupire… de toute façon, est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

« -Vas-y…

-Tu vois… j'suis au lycée…

-Merci, j'le sais ça.

-Ouais et pour notre dernière année, notre classe organise un voyage à Kyoto…et…

-Alors là, non !

-Pourquoi ? La partie université est en congé quand on part ? Et j'ai demandé au patron, parait qu'il ferme pendant une des deux semaines et que la suivante y'a quasiment tout le monde !

-Ouais mais…

-S'te plait ! Nous manque que deux accompagnateurs et faut qu'ils soient majeurs ! On ne veut pas ce coltiner des parents, puis après on peut demander à Marco ?

-Marco part en voyage avec son amoureux… beurk… »

Je regarde Luffy qui me fait ses yeux de chien battu. Alors là, non, comment on est sensé résister ? Il agrippe mon bras et imite le couinement d'un chiot. Fais chier !

« -C'est bon, j'irai !

-Super ! Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait venir ?

-…tu comptes complètement sur moi en fait ?

-Oui~

-J'ai quoi à y gagner ? Tu ne m'ouvres même pas les jambes ! Ris-je

-Je supporte que tu me tripotes à longueur de journée, shishishi.

-Sale môme ! T'adore que je te touche !

-Oui mais je pourrais crier à l'agression sexuelle~

-Le chantage, ce n'est pas bien.

-T'en fais pas ! J'offrirai quelque chose pour te remercier ! »

Luffy s'écarte à nouveau et rentre à l'intérieur. Je soupire… sérieux, ce gamin arrive à me manipuler encore plus facilement que Law. M'enfin, au contraire de mon pote, lui, c'est bien pour ses beaux yeux ! Je retourne à mon tour à l'intérieur et voit Marco qui me regarde, le sourire aux lèvres. Salop ! Il savait ce que Luffy voulait et il m'a laissé me faire dévorer ! Je lui fais un magnifique doigt à la Law et retourne derrière le comptoir avec Lu'.

« -Ace ! M'appelle Luffy

-Hum ? »

Il n'a pas besoin de s'expliquer que je comprends ce qu'il se passe. Luffy a pas mal de succès, je viens derrière lui et regarde la cliente qui essaye de lui faire du charme. Oh ! C'est une nana que je me suis fait ! Elle voit et me tire la langue, ouais bah tu peux toujours rêver pour toucher à ce qui est dans le pantalon du môme. Je colle mon torse contre le dos de Luffy qui est en train de nettoyer un verre et je l'embrasse sur la joue. Il est tout rouge mais en tout cas l'autre pouffe s'en va.

« -Encore un de tes anciens coup ?

-Yep »

J'ai deux manières de faire partir les clients, soit je leur parle calmement et/ou les menace de les faire virer de la boite s'ils ne lâchent pas Luffy. Soit, pour ceux que j'ai déjà baisés, je montre que c'est chasse-gardée. Pourquoi je fais ça ? Parce qu'en général, ceux que j'ai baisés ne sont pas très diplomates surtout qu'il s'amuse à ressasser le fait qu'on a couché ensemble. Alors pour ceux où c'est des bons coups je ne m'énerve pas trop, mais les autres, ça me saoule ! Donc j'ai mis cette technique en place. Puis ça amuse Luffy, j'ai l'impression… quand je dis qu'il va me rendre dingue ce môme ! J'vais finir par le violer !

« -Faudrait calmer ta libido !

-En parlant d'elle, elle se porte mal depuis qu'un sale gosse joue avec.

-C'est vrai ?

-Fais pas l'innocent ! Tu vas me rendre dingue sérieux !

-Shishishi ! Allez, faut bosser !

-Et en plus c'est le nouveau qui me dit ça ! »

On rit un peu puis on retourne au travail. Je sens que la soirée va encore être amusante. Je sers mes clients et garde toujours un œil sur Lu', on touche à ce qui m'appartient, le « chasse-gardée » ce n'est pas de la tarte pour moi. Par contre je m'inquiète pour mon état mental… ça fait 2 jours qu'on bosse ensemble… seulement 2 jours que je ne peux pas me le faire et… non, non, non, faut que j'me le fasse et vite c'est tout ! Faudrait aussi que je trouve un moyen de convaincre Law de venir à ce putain de voyage !

Ça va être dur…

.

.

.

**Pov Law**

.

.

.

« -Laaaaw~ !

-Oui Baby 5 ? Soupire-je.

-Doflamingo te fait la même proposition ... Comme tous les soirs ...

-Bha, vas lui donner la même réponse que je lui donne tous les soirs ! »

Il fait chier ! Non c'est non, j'irais pas baiser avec lui ! En plus, il a failli me violer ce connard ! Je nettoie rageusement le comptoir, en essayant de ne pas faire de meurtre. Ce sale flamant rose, il vient juste quand je travaille ... Depuis, plus d'un an, il fait ça ! En fait, il fait ça depuis que je travaille ici. Le bar où je travaille s'appelle le " Flamant Rose " Et c'est mon patron Doflamingo qui le tient. Tsss ...

« -Law, je peux cuire des œufs sur ton front ? Me demande un gros.

-Dégage Buffalo. Grogne-je.

-T'as pas fait caca ce matin ou quoi ?

-Dégage. Dis-je froidement.

-Rhoooooo, rigole un peu ! Bientôt on pourra faire cuire de la bouffe sur ton front, tellement que tu réfléchis. Regarde, ça fume ! Rigole le gros.

-J'ai pas envie de rigoler avec des GROS bouffons comme toi, maintenant merci de décamper d'ici. » Dis-je toujours avec mon ton froid.

Il part en courant et en hurlant que j'allais le tuer. Je les hais tous ! C'est que des bouffons ! Mais, je ne peux pas quitter ce boulot. Un, Doflamingo risque de me faire chier. Deux, je gagnerais moins de tune, et trois, il hors de question que je travaille au même endroit que Ace ! J'entends Monet hurler que le bar ouvre. Et c'est reparti ... Une autre soirée qui commence. Je suis crevé. J'ai pas dormi. Je vois Monet s'asseoir au bar et me demander un verre d'eau que je lui serre. C'est la seule que j'aime bien.

« -Alors, mon chou t'as une sale gueule ... Tu t'es battu ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Ouais, hier soir. Dis-je en servant des clients.

-Hey, Monet ! T'es pas là pour glander va servir les clients ! » Gueule Vergo de loin.

Lui, c'est le pire des connards. Il se prête videur alors, que c'est juste un froussard qui se cache derrière Doffy quand ça part en couille. Monet souffle d'agacement, et part chercher des commandes. La musique se lance, et les clients partent vers la piste pour danser. Buffalo gère la musique c'est le DJ du bar. Je crois que c'est le seul truc qu'il sait faire. Baby 5 me donne des commandes que je fais automatiquement. J'évite de trop draguer parce que Vergo va encore gueuler. Alors, je ne regarde pas les clients. Je me contente de servir.

« -Un Gin s'il te plait Law ! »

Je serre le client puis et lève la tête pour voir qui a dit mon prénom. Putain, j'avais dit a Ace que je ne voulais pas que Thatch vienne ! Je lui dis d'attendre un peu, le temps de réaliser les commandes des autres clients. Après, avoir servi de nombreux pervers je vais vers le pote d'Ace.

« -Yo Law !

-Salut, c'est Ace qui t'as dit de venir ?! Demande-je en criant par dessus la musique.

\- Yep ! Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son Gin. Faut pas lui en vouloir, il tient à toi ! Ricane-t-il

-Ouais, et un peu trop à mon goût ! » Rigole-je.

On parle un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un punk se pose au bar, à coté de Thatch. Un putain de sourire fourbe, étire mes lèvres. Mon punk préféré, et juste devant moi avec un sourire à tomber par terre. Mais, il fait quoi ici ? Et puis, merde je m'en fou il est là ! Je lui fais un sourire séducteur et vais lui servir ça boisson.

« -Alors, Kidd que viens-tu faire ici ?! Demande-je pendant qu'il regarde le peu de tatouages que je laisse voir sur mon torse.

-On m'a dit que tu bossais ici alors je suis venu voir ! »

Je hoche la tête, et repars servir des clients pendant que le pote à Ace fait la conversation à Kidd. Je sens que cette soirée va être intéressante.

* * *

**Ren** : On va se faire tuer par ma beta un jour ;_;

**Kitty **: Mais trop xD je crains m'a vie :')

**Ren **: T'as plus de chance de survis que moi ! Je suis juste à coté d'elle moi…

**Kitty** : Ouais et je suis bien contente je tiens à la vie moi xD

**Ren** : Donc, vous avez vu Law a fini en prison xD et Ace va gentiment le chercher~

**Kitty** : T'as vu c'est un rebelle !

**Ren** : Ou un idiot *tousse* bref bref, on est en retard… et cette fois c'est à cause de ma beta ! xD Même pas de la faute de Kitty !

**Kitty** : Pardon Law est bien plus intelligent que Ace *Sourie* Ouais pour une fois chuis un gentil chat !

**Ren** : *tire la langue* rien n'a faire ! J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu ! Zoubi zoubi !

**Kitty** : Laissez des **reviews** ! A plus ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !


	7. Demande sucrée et bouderie à l'ananas !

Nyaaaa~ ! Les chatons au kiwi !

Me voilà avec **Renhika** pour la suite de **Make U Wet** !

On a fini d'écrire la fiction ! Oui, oui on a écris en avance nous :3

Merci pour vos reviews !

**Petite info** : J'ai réussie à rendre Ren fan du couple Law x Ace *Grand sourire*

Ren un mot à dire ?

**Ren** : Japon J-20

**Kitty** : C'est pas juste ... ;_;

bref !

Tout est à Oda-san et rien à nous ... On a essayé mais rien à faire il est coriace le p'tit Oda ! :3

Sur ce

.

.

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

**Demande sucrée et bouderie à l'ananas !**

.

.

.

**Pov externe**

.

.

.

Ace pose la dernière assiette sur la table de la salle à manger. Il s'était levé tôt, avait un peu nettoyé et préparé le petit déjeuner. Pas de pain, non, s'il voulait convaincre Law il avait intérêt à oublier. Sur la table se trouvent des crêpes, des gaufres, à côté le pot de nutella et du sucre. Il avait aussi mis un petit fondant au chocolat et une petite charlotte aux fraises. En gros, toutes les gourmandises préférées de Law. Le brun regarde l'horloge, dans moins d'une minute son colocataire allait sortir de sa chambre…

« -Je rêve… Dit Law encore à moitié endormi

-Bonjour à toi aussi !

-Ok, j'appelle l'hôpital, tu es tombé sur la tête ! Fait Law en prenant le téléphone.

-Hey ! Pourquoi ? Raccroche crétin !

-Pourquoi toute cette attention ? Si c'est pour me demander un truc c'est non. murmure Law en abandonnant le téléphone pour s'asseoir et manger des crêpes.

-Même pas vrai ! J'peux bien être sympa, non ? Ment Ace

-Ouais, mais même si c'était la fin du monde, tu resterais un bâtard jusqu'à la dernière minute ! Dit Law en mettant du nutella sur sa crêpe.

-Alors ne mange pas ! Grogne Ace en arrachant la crêpe des mains de Law.

-D'accord »

Law se lève et vient manger la crêpe qui se trouve dans les mains d'Ace en prenant bien soin de lancer un regard aguicheur. Ace commence à perdre patience et relâche la crêpe.

« -Tu me saoules !

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. Fait Law en se rasseyant pour manger sa crêpe.

-Hum ?

-Alors ? Insiste Law en attrapant une gaufre.

-J'ai fait ton bento, maki, california-maki, sushi, temaki et onigiri, ça te va ?

-Tu veux quoi à la fin ? Demande Law en buvant un peu de son café.

-J'ai aussi fait le ménage…

-Ace… »

Law perd de plus en plus sa patience. Ace prend une grande inspiration puis colle ses mains comme pour prier avant de demander.

« - Fais l'accompagnateur avec moi pour une sortie scolaire d'une classe de lycée ! »

Law recrache son café en entendant la demande de son meilleur ami. Il tousse pour ne pas s'étouffer puis répond :

« -Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça… Rigole Law

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Que tu allais avouer une connerie. Sourit Law en essayant le café sur la table.

-Jamais !

-On parle de la dernière fois que tu m'as fait de la bouffe sympa, c'était parce que t'avais cramé mon canapé..., Law fronce les sourcils et avale une nouvelle gorgée de son café

-Ouais mais ça... c'était un peu cramé, sans mauvais jeu de mot ! T'allais tout de suite le savoir que c'était moi, alors autant l'avouer !

-Ouais, et dis-moi Portgas depuis quand as-tu un gosse ? Dit-il en mangeant de sa charlotte.

-J'ai pas de gosse ! S'écrie Ace choqué

-Alors, tu fous quoi dans un voyage scolaire ? Après vu, le nombre de putes que tu as baisé, ça ne m'aurait pas étonneé. Dit Law en goutant au fondant.

-Non mais je mets toujours un préservatif !

-Ça existe les accidents... Ricane Law

-Pas avec moi, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un gamin.

-Mouais, Ace en papa ... Pauvre gosse. »

Law finit son café et lit un peu le journal.

« -Je te merde ! ...Alors, tu viens en tant qu'accompagnateur ?

-J'ai pas envie de me coltiner des gosses.

\- Allez, s'te plait ! Sois sympa quoi !

-J'ai pas envie…À moins que…

-Que ?

-Que tu sois mon larbin pendant une journée entière ! dit-il triomphalement

-Crève !

-Alors pareil, Ricane Law

-J'te connais, tu vas profiter de moi ! Hors de question que Luffy me voit en larbin !

-Ok, pas de sexe entre nous, et ça marche ?

-Non ! Claque la voix d'Ace

-Alors, ma réponse est la même.

-Bah j'irai demander à un gars de ma classe ! J'en connais un qui irait surement se faire tête de tomate ! Rit Ace

-T'inquiète pas j'ai le num' de la tomate ... Et il m'a proposé aussi de venir au voyage.

-Et ?

-Ton pote Thatch n'a pas sa langue dans la poche. Mais, bon j'aurais pu t'arnaquer et t'avoir comme larbin. Et je lui ai dit oui.

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! J'accepte plus tes deals !

-La dernière fois, en princesse, tu étais sexy. J'ai toujours la photo ! Rit Law

-Tu veux que je te sorte la photo de toi en bunny girl ? Il était beau ce "j'ai jamais" !

\- Vas-y, je m'en fous, j'étais sexy, moi au moins ! Rougit Law

-Tellement que t'as fini dans mon pieu ouais...

-Promet-moi de ne plus jamais me laisser boire autant ..., Dit-il en cachant son visage.

-Bref ! J'peux appeler Lu' pour lui dire que c'est ok alors !

-Ok, dis-lui aussi de prévenir Kidd.

\- J'ai pas très envie tu vois, j'l'aime pas trop tomate !

-Fais-moi plaisir et demande. Soupire Law

-Parce que je t'ai pas assez fait plaisir ? Dit Ace en montrant la nourriture dévorée par Law.

-Peut-être, tu veux que je te dise ... « Merci mon chou » Dit Law en imitant une voix de fille, puis il se leva pour embrasser Ace sur la joue, Content ? Finit-il avec une voix glaciale.

-Je te merde ! Tu appelles ta tomate toi même ! J'ai toujours su que t'avais des goûts douteux... Grogne Ace

-Pfff... »

Law se lève de table et se dirige vers sa chambre pour aller bouder. Ace lève les yeux au ciel avant de marmonner :

« -Gamin…

-Parle pour toi !

-Tu boudes juste parce que je fais ce que tu veux ! On dirait un gosse qui fait un caprice ! Même Lu' ne fait pas ça !

-Je vais chercher mon téléphone qui est dans ma chambre alors ta gueule ! Et en plus, on ne critique pas quand on n'est pas mieux ! Gueule Law depuis sa chambre.

-Super, j'suis mieux alors je peux critiquer, Dit Ace en tapotant sur son portable.

-Ah oui, mon cher et en quoi ? Demande Law en sortant avec un scalpel

-En tout, Répond Ace en écrivant un message à Luffy.

-Et si je dissèque pour voir ce qu'il y a de mieux en toi ? Sourit Law avant de s'asseoir pour nettoyer son instrument.

-Essaye, cette fois personne pourra venir te chercher, monsieur j'me suis fait arrêter pour "acte violent"

-Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis fait arrêter exactement.

-J'attends toujours des explications »

Le téléphone d'Ace vibre et le brun regarde son écran. Un sourire beat prend place sur son visage en lisant la réponse de Luffy.

« -Me suis battu parce qu'un mec m'a insulté de gay et ... Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu fais flipper.

-Je te merde ! Et punaise, je pensais que tu savais un peu plus te contrôler. Si je devais tabasser toutes les personnes qui m'insulte parce que je suis gay, y'aurait plus personne qui viendrait au moby dick ! Dit-il en écrivant une réponse à Luffy.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Et il a poussé Jew'.

-Dire que tu te l'es toujours pas faite cette fille...

\- Et tu ne te la feras pas. »

Seul le silence et le petit sourire sadique d'Ace lui répondit.

« -N'y pense même pas. Elle a des vues sur Shachi. Rit Law

-Oh t'en fais pas, j'y pense plus, Aguiche Ace

-Ouais ... Bref ... J'ai envoyé un texto à Kidd.

-Cool pour toi, oh, t'as le remerciement de Lu' !

\- Ouais ... Je sens que c'est pas une bonne idée surtout avec toi comme surveillant. Je suis sûr que tu ne verrais même pas un mioche sur le point de clamser.

-Pour ça que t'es là ! Puis on est qu'accompagnateurs, y'a des profs qui seront là !

-Ce gosse m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil..., Dit-il en pensant à Kidd

-Vas-y devient pédophile, c'est mon prochain partiel de psycho, j'aurai une bonne note en observant ton comportement ! Fait Ace en fixant Law

-Excuse-moi, mais t'es pas aller à ce voyage pour rien toi non plus ? Et le miens a 18 ans, Ricane Law

-J'y suis allé uniquement car on ne peut pas résister aux yeux de chien battu de Luffy ! Puis lui aussi, sinon il ne pourrait pas bosser au moby dick, crétin ! Le patron est sympa mais il ne peut pas non plus prendre trop de risques, comme le bar à une licence française il peut mettre ça sur la majorité de France qui est à 18 ans.

-Tant mieux.

-Puis Lu' veut pas de plan cul, Soupire Ace.

-Ah, t'as pas de cul, Rit-il à sa propre blague.

-Je te merde ! Ce gosse m'excite comme jamais ! Il va me rendre dingue sérieux !

-Ah ouais, je vois ça.

-Tu t'en fous ?

-Oui

-Ok, Fait Ace en se levant pour aller vers la porte.

-Gamin.

-Non, je vais juste parler à un pote qui LUI m'écoute !

-Pas d'humour. Au fait, Thatch m'a dit que jamais de la vie, il voulait crêcher un taré comme toi. Alors, après on voit vite ceux qui savent tenir leurs langues.

-Rien à foutre, Marco me propose toujours la chambre d'ami et il m'écoute LUI ! »

Sur ces douces paroles hurlées, Ace claque la porte et s'en va vers l'appartement de Marco. Law soupire avant de composer le numéro de l'ananas préféré de Law.

« -_C'est rare que tu m'appelles, yoi_

-Ouais, salut c'était pour te dire qu'un coli va arriver chez toi.

-_Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour lui, mais je peux savoir ce que t'as foutu ?_

-Rien, monsieur s'est vexé tout seul ... Tu pourras me le ramener, il va me manquer. Dit Law en callant le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour débarrasser la table.

-_Je fais rien qu'il ne veut pas. Law, Ace est peut-être con mais il ne boude pas sans connerie surtout au point de fuguer de chez toi._

\- ...Ouais, peut être. Alors ? Dis-lui que s'il rentre, je lui commande sa bouffe favorite et je paye plus le loyer ce mois-ci.

-_Trop aimable de ta part ! Mais tu te démerdes ! Dit Marco sur un ton colérique, la façon dont Law traitait Ace l'énervait._

\- Je vois. J'arrive alors » Raccroche Law

.

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

Me saoule vraiment ! J'suis complètement paumé et lui, il n'en a rien à foutre ! Je shoote dans une canette puis me dépêche d'aller chez Marco. Il va encore soupirer en me voyant mais bon, tous ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'y a pas son mec car il a le don de me foutre en rogne celui-là. J'arrive devant l'immeuble, je monte les marche puis sonne à la porte. Le blond ouvre et me laisse entrer… tiens ?

« -Law a prévenu, j't'autorise les clopes au balcon si tu veux, mais le briquet tu le laisses dehors !

-J't'ai déjà dit que j't'aime Marco ?

-Plusieurs fois ouais, mais moi, j't'ai déjà dit que c'était pas réciproque dans le même sens !

-M'en fous ! »

J'lui fais un bisou baveux et je vais au balcon pour fumer. Ma séance psychologie avec une clope, c'est le must ça ! Marco vient me rejoindre et en prend une pour m'accompagner, ça par contre c'est rare...

« -Tu t'es disputé avec ton mec ? Demande-je

-Non, mais je m'apprête à en engueuler un !

-Hein ?

-Si tu veux dormir, j'te prête la chambre d'ami.

-Mouais, non merci, il n'est pas confortable le lit !

-Alors j'autorise le mien, mais compte pas sur moi pour venir t'y rejoindre ! Et tu ne t'y branles pas !

-Hey !

-Et donc ? La raison de la dispute avec Law ?

-…

-Ace !

-J'voulais lui parler de Lu'…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a le gosse ?

-Il me rend dingue ! »

Marco rit à ma réaction. Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il me rend dingue !

« -T'es complètement accro à lui et tu ne le vois même pas !

-Hein ?

-Ace ! Tu passes tes journées de boulot à le tripoter, tu ne lui refuses rien et le pire, tu fais ton regard de chien méchant à tous ceux qui ont le malheur de l'approcher !

-Bah… ouais ?

-Tu trouves ça normal ?

-Mais t'as vu son cul !

-J'ai vu son cul ouais ! Mais j'ai aussi vu le tien et en approfondis même, je sais très bien comment t'agis normalement !

-Comment quoi ? Demande-je en tirant sur ma cigarette

-Quand tu veux le cul de quelqu'un, tu n'attends pas, tu baises ! T'es pas comme ça avec Luffy !

-Hey ! J'ai jamais violé quelqu'un !

-Je ne dis pas ça, mais quand quelqu'un te résiste, tu fais croire que t'es amoureux, tu baises puis après tu te tires en parfait connard !

-Mouais… mais Lu' c'est encore un gamin…

-Tu t'es fait plus jeune que lui !

-Oh c'est bon ! J'y peux rien, il a une bouille mignonne !

-Ace… tu vas finir ta clope, puis aller te reposer et tu vas réfléchir à pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec le gamin ?! »

Je fronce les sourcils mais obéit. Marco a l'air plutôt sur les nerfs alors autant obéir sans faire d'histoire. Je vais m'installer confortablement dans le lit et me pose la question. Enfin ça me fait trop réfléchir et je finis par m'endormir.

.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

.

Il fait chier. Sérieux, quoi ! Je dois aller le chercher chez l'autre ananas. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches, et marmonne en disant toutes sortes de nom d'oiseaux. S'il aime tant son bananier il n'a qu'à l'épouser, merde ! Mais aussi pourquoi je vais le chercher ? Bon j'avoue, la baraque sans mon chieur, c'est ennuyant ... Ace a trop changé ma vie pour que je vive à nouveau seul. En plus, il n'habite pas à côté le blond. Ace, tu vas me le payer sois-en sûr ! Je suis d'humeur massacrante. En plus, j'ai trop mangé ... Soudain, j'entends une voix familière puis, un truc se jette sur moi.

« -Law~ !

-Putain, Jew' tu m'étouffes avec tes seins !

-Oh, pardon ! » Dit-elle en enlevant ma tête de sa généreuse poitrine.

Je ramasse mon chapeau et le remet sur ma tête. Elle est chiante, elle aussi.

« -Bha, alors ça ne va pas ? Parce que j'entends d'ici dans ta p'tite tête de psychopathe que tu veux me faire la peau...

-Ouais... » Dis-je en grognant.

Elle ne peut pas me laisser ? Je dois aller chercher le boudeur. Jew' fait un bout de chemin avec moi et me raconte le rendez-vous qu'elle a eu avec Shachi. Franchement, il a réussi après un an de drague. Ce mec fait pitié des fois... Moi, si je veux la mettre dans mon lit je fais comment maintenant ?

« -Tu t'es fâché avec ton amoureux ?

-Ce N'EST pas mon amoureux ! Et ça ne le sera jamais. » Dis-je d'un ton glacial.

Elle rigole, et j'arrive devant la maison de Marco. Je dis au revoir à Jew' et monte les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je prends un grand coup de respiration et toque à la porte.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Ren** : Et voilà ! Kitty enfin réveillée ! :3_

_**Kitty** : Ouais, mais je me suis couché tard ou tôt ? En fait, sa dépend du point de vu xD !_

_**Ren** : T'avais qu'à aller dormir en même temps que moi ^^, bref bref, Ace boude ! Na !_

_**Kitty** : Mais Dieu avait encore des trucs à faire U.U xD_

_**Ren** : Mouais… heureusement que maman est là surtout !_

_**Kitty** : Oui Maman :)_

_**Ren **: Bien :D alors nous sommes tous témoins, la prochaine fois Kitty répondra au review et vous aller en laissez plein pour l'aider !_

_**Kitty** : J'aime les reviews alors sa me dérange pas :3_

_**Ren** : Vous avez compris le message subliminal ? Laissez plein de review~ zoubi~_

_**Kitty** : Oh, WWWWWWWIIIIIIIIII DES REVIEWS ! *^*_


	8. Viens on oublie tout avec de la bouffe

_Nyaaa~ ! Les chatons en poulpe !_

_(Oui sa existe das ma tête avec des oreilles de chat et tout U.U)_

_Nous revoilà avec **Renhika** pour la suite de **Make U Wet** ! _

_Merci pour toute vos reviews ! On l'ai adore *^* ! _

_Ren un mot à dire ?_

_**Ren : Japon J-11 *O***_

_**Kitty**** : Noon T^T**_

_Bref !_

_Rien est à nous ! Peut être si Ren arrive à négocier avec Oda-San au Japon ... Tout serra à nous *^* ! /PAN/_

_Sur ce _

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

** Viens on oublie tout avec de la bouffe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov externe**

Marco soupire et finit sa deuxième clope. Ça fait un moment qu'il l'attendait, il traverse la pièce, ferme la porte qui se trouve entre l'entrée et le salon. Il voudrait parler tranquillement sans qu'Ace se réveille. Si le brun intervenait, il ne pourrait jamais dire tout ce qui l'énervait. Il juge un instant la porte puis finit par l'ouvrir.

« -Tiens, voilà le soi-disant "meilleur ami" ! Grogne le blond.

-Il n'est pas mieux en meilleur ami, Soupire Law en croisant les bras.

-Ne soupire pas sur mon palier, tu vas empester l'air, Menace Marco

-Où est Ace ?

-Tu t'intéresses à lui maintenant ? Sourit sadiquement l'ananas.

-Depuis toujours, Lui répond-il avec le même sourire.

-Ah ouais ? Alors si tu t'en préoccupes autant, peux-tu me dire combien d'heure sup' il a fait ce mois-ci ? Piège Marco

-Beaucoup plus que moi. Et je le sais. Je vais me faire pardonner donc, voilà.

-Toi, te faire pardonner ? Ricane-t-il

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu peux croire !

-Alors tu sais pourquoi il a fugué ?

-Oui

-J't'écoute, histoire de savoir si je te ferme la porte au nez ou si je te laisse te défendre un peu plus.

-Parce que je suis un égoïste. Et je m'en veux, j'aimerai me faire pardonner auprès de lui. Il compte beaucoup à mes yeux à un point que t'imagines pas. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. » Dit sérieusement Law

Marco soupire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'étudiant en médecine craque aussi facilement.

« -Vous êtes cons tous les deux ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

-Ça c'est sûr…

-T'as couché avec lui ? Demande d'un seul coup Marco.

\- Ouais, c'est déjà arrivé quelque fois. Fait Law en regardant derrière le blond pour voir si Ace n'arrivait pas.

-T'étais en-dessous ?

-Va savoir.

-J'en suis sûr, si Ace s'était fait prendre, il serait venu me chouiner dans les oreilles !

-Ouais, il arrive quand Ace ?

-Quand j'irai le réveiller, mais je n'irai qu'à certaines conditions

-Lesquelles ?

-Déjà, vous vous répartissez mieux les dépenses ! Je l'ai fait avec Ace les heures et encore, j'ai demandé un jour de repos et pas lui ! C'est assez inhumain alors y'en a ras le cul !

-D'accord.

-Ensuite, fais gaffe un peu à lui, t'es son meilleur pote, tu sais bien qu'Ace c'est qu'un gros bisounours, s'il n'a pas sa dose d'affection il craque ! Si en plus de moi et Thatch, tu l'emmerdes trop aussi, il va aller demander à qui ?

-Ok, il aura des emmerdes et des câlins. Sourit de manière perverse Law

-Retire ton sourire pervers de suite ! C'est ça là dernière conditions, Ace, tu oublies la baise avec lui, il est enfin en tr...

-Marco ? Coupe Ace à moitié réveillé

-Enfin, réveillé ? » Dit Law en souriant gentiment.

Mais son sourire ne rassure pas du Ace, celui-ci va même se cacher derrière Marco qui rit en voyant la réaction de son ami.

« -Il a fumé quoi ? Demande Portgas.

-Grouille, les restos ne vont pas rester ouverts toute l'aprem. Rit Law.

-L'amadouer avec de la nourriture franchement... Soupire Marco

-Ouais ! T'es louche Law, Dit Ace qui avait beaucoup de mal à refuser la proposition.

-En plus, on va à ton préféré la « Baratie »

Ace avale sa salive rien qu'en imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait manger. Il regarde ensuite Marco comme pour lui demander l'autorisation. Ce dernier soupire puis demande :

« -T'as réfléchi à la question ?

-Euh... ouais... mais j'ai toujours pas de réponse...

-Bah, maintenant, t'es un grand garçon, tu fais ce que tu veux, j'ai fait mon boulot de pote protecteur, Dit-il en fixant Law

-Hein ? Fait Ace en lance un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Alors Ace ? Dit Law

-Mais j'veux savoir moi !

-Ace, il est déjà midi.

-Putain »

Ace part en courant pour aller chercher ses affaires qui étaient encore dans la chambre de Marco. Celui-ci fixait Law puis finit par cracher son dernier venin.

« -Tu connais la fin de ma phrase ?

-Ouais.

-Dis-toi que pour le moment c'est pas le cul d'Ace qui m'intéresse…

-J'm'occupe que d'un pédophile, après tu demandes à Thatch mais pas sûr que ça reste confidentiel avec lui ! »

Ouais, ça suffisait pour les nerfs de l'ananas. Ace qui voulait chopper Luffy pas encore majeur. Même s'il ne ferait rien de con, il ne pouvait pas négliger ce détail. Ace revient enfin de sa course entre la chambre et l'entrée.

« - C'est bon, on peut y aller mais euh... c'est toi qui paye ? Demande Ace

-Ok, et oui Ace c'est moi qui paye. Tu viens ?

-Depuis quand vous vous entendez aussi bien ?

-C'est juste une entente rien de plus. Bon allez. Dit Law en commençant à partir.

-Hey ! Mais attend ! À plus Marco, on s'revoit en cours ! »

Ace part à la poursuite de Law pendant que Marco lui disait au revoir de la main. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour les aider ces deux là ? Bon, c'est pas tout, mais lui, il avait rendez-vous avec son mec et on n'allait pas lui gâcher son plaisir. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à aller donner la clé du cul d'Ace à Luffy. Ça pourrait être drôle…

.

.

.

.

Le serveur du Baratie a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant Ace rentrer. Leur chiffre d'affaire allaient exploser ! Il installe Law et l'autre étudiant à une table qui se situait près de la cuisine. Pour que le pyromane puisse sentir les bonnes odeurs des plats. Il vient prendre la commande qui était excessive. Ace se lèche les babines d'avance, rien qu'à l'idée de dévorer tous ses plats.

« -Je voulais m'excuser. Dit Law en regardant Ace baver

-De ? Demande Ace en essuyant sa bave.

-De mettre comporté comme un con avec toi.

-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends t'excuser pour ça.

-Profite, ça ne se reproduira pas tout de suite.

-Méchant !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ace. » Rit Law.

Ace ne répond pas à la provocation de Law. Il se contente de rougir puis de regarder ses doigts se batailler. Il hésitait à demander à son meilleur ami. Un, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il se foute de lui et ensuite parce qu'il ne savait même pas comment demander.

« -Oui, Ace ?

-Euh… rien, rien… Fait Ace en détournant le regard.

-Aller accouche, Dit-il en le regardant sérieusement.

-J'suis pas enceinte !

-Non, mais quel crétin ! Soupire Law en se frappant la main sur le front.

-Quoi ?

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Law… T'es déjà tombé amoureux ?

\- ...Non.

-Tu sers à rien alors. Grogne Ace, énervé de ne pas pouvoir avoir de réponse.

-Comme toi. Dit Law en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

\- ... Jewelry, elle aime Shachi, c'est ça ?

-Aucune idée. Cette fille a vraiment un gros bordel dans sa tête en plus d'un grain mais va la voir peut-être qu'elle pourra t'aider. Mais, dis-moi de qui es-tu amoureux ?

-J'suis pas amoureux ! Rougit Ace avant de continuer, C'est juste que... euh... j'me demandais ce que mon ananas pouvait bien ressentir !

-Tu t'enfonces Ace. Rit Law

-Même pas vrai ! J'veux savoir ce que ça fait ! J'aime les nouvelles sensations ! Tente Ace comme excuse.

\- Allez, dis moi qui c'est !

-J'suis pas amoureux j'te dis ! Enfin… je crois pas…

-Les plats sont servis messieurs, Interrompt le serveur en posant les plats

\- Merci mais tout est à lui. »

Law pointe Ace du doigt. Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à manger tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. L'étudiant en médecin se contente de le regarder. Ace mange la nourriture jusqu'à s'étouffer puis bois une gorgée d'eau avant de recommencer à bouffer les plats.

« -Mange doucement !

-Choui chamchan (trad : oui maman), Bafouille Ace la bouche pleine

-Bon, si tu ne me dis pas de qui tu es amoureux je me casse et tu payes tout » Sourit sadiquement Law

Ace recrache tout ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche sur le visage de Law qui n'apprécie pas.

« -Je vais te buter…

-Mais j'suis pas amoureux j'te dis ! Juste que... Marco trouve que j'agis pas comme d'habitude avec... et que je devais réfléchir à comment j'le voyais ! Donc, j'étudie toutes les possibilités »

Law se calme et essuie son visage avec une serviette en papier.

« -…Tu me passes le numéro d'la rose ?

-Ouais, Dit Law toujours un peu dégoutté de la nourriture sur lui, Par contre Portgas…

-Hum ?

-Tu vas me le payer d'avoir recraché ta bouffe sur moi ... S'énerve Law

-Mais… ta menace m'a surpris !

-Si tu continues, je vais vraiment l'exécuter ma menace. » réplique froidement Law.

Mais seul le petit rire d'Ace lui répond. Law se vexe et se lève pour commencer à partir.

« -Boude pas Law ! J'ris juste parce que j'suis content de t'avoir comme meilleur ami ! »

Law se retourne et soupire de fatigue. Ace lui sourit bêtement et reprend la conversation.

« -Sinon Thatch m'a dit que t'avais craqué pour la tomate ! T'as réussi à le baiser ?

-Non, mais toi, il m'a dit qu'un gosse avait refusé de baiser avec toi, Rit Law

-Il n'a pas refusé, il... »

Ace préfère ne pas dire la fin de sa phrase, il savait très bien que son meilleur ami allait se foutre de sa gueule.

« -Intéressant, Sourit Law en se rasseyant, Vas-y, continue, tu ne vas pas cacher tout ça à ton meilleur ami !

-Meilleur ami, mon cul, ouais ! T'as juste envie d'avoir un truc à te mettre sous la dent ! Pas question que j'te dise quoi que ce soit à son propos ! J'te connais, tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'empêcher d'aller lui tourner autour pour me faire chier ! Fait Ace en finissant de manger

-Mais, non j'irais pas le voir. Aller !

-Menteur ! À la moindre occasion, tu vas en profiter et tu vas me ga… »

La vibration du portable d'Ace le coupe. Il prend son téléphone et lit le message qu'il vient de recevoir. Un sourire de bonheur extrême s'affiche sur son visage en le voyant. Ace ne vit pas Law qui s'était levé pour regarder.

« -Luffy ? Mais, Kidd m'en a parlé de ce gosse ! Tu es sérieux ? Rit Law

-Non mais casse-toi ! Voyeur !

-Bon, je vais aller payer ! Ricane Law en se levant.

-Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! Fait Ace en le suivant.

-Arrête de psychoter, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Pense même pas à lui parler pendant le voyage !

-Ouais, on verra ... Putain, j'en ai pour 26 890 Yens !

\- Je t'aime mon meilleur ami ! Hésite pas à te faire pardonner quand tu veux ! »

Law grogne avant de sortir de quoi payer. Si ce n'était pas son meilleur ami, il l'aurait laissé crever. Un petit rire lui échappe, au moins, il avait appris quelque chose d'intéressant. Il faudrait qu'il pense à étudier ce gamin qui attirait tant Ace.

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

Je soupire en m'étalant sur mon lit, j'ai trop mangé ! Enfin, c'était drôlement bon, alors ça valait le coup. Je repense à tout ce que m'a dit Marco. Pourquoi je dois me prendre la tête pour Luffy ? C'est vrai, quoi ? Il a un beau cul, il est mignon et… il passe son temps à me chauffer ! Sérieux, je vais le violer sur place ! Mais d'un côté, j'ai l'impression que si je le force trop, il va prendre peur et s'enfuir comme un petit chiot… C'est bien la première fois que je pense autant aux sentiments de l'autre… pour ça que je me dis, faut que j'examine toutes les pistes !

Plan cul ? Non, j'ai trop sympathisé avec Lu' pour ça… Partenaire ponctuel ? Mouais, ça me fait chier de l'imaginer aller baiser ailleurs dès qu'il aura trouvé mieux… Sexfriend ? L'idée me plait bien, mais j'ai pas envie de me poser des questions sur la nature de notre relation, on risque d'être paumé entre sexe et amitié… Détenteur d'une des clés de mon corps ? Arf, ça va être dur, y'a que deux clés, Marco à le mandat sur mon cul et j'aimerai bien me servir de l'autre… Amoureux ?

…

…

….Bordel c'est quoi être amoureux ? Mis à part que l'autre doit posséder les deux clés, donc déjà faudrait que j'aille récupérer celle que Marco a, puis on ressent quoi, merde ?

Allez ! J'appelle la miss rose de Law. Je prends mon téléphone et m'exécute.

« -_Allo ? Répondit la voix endormie de Jewelry_

-Yo ! Miss rose !

-_Tu me veux quoi bouffon ? Si c'est pour me baiser, va te faire foutre_.

-Nan, j'ai déjà testé et tu griffes trop. Parait que t'es amoureuse de Shachi ?

-_Ouais, j'aurais dû te mordre aussi. Soupire Jew' blasée, Et qui t'a dit ça ?_

-Law !

-_Lui aussi c'est un bouffon ! Qu'il parte baiser ce crétin de Kidd ! Connard ! On me réveille pour de la merde, vous me faites chier sérieux ! Je vais en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre ! NON ! Je vais tous vous prendre pour vous tapez les un contre les autres et ça finira en partouz ! S'énerve la rose au téléphone._

-Ça fait quoi d'être amoureux ? Ignore Ace

-_Mais, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ...? ATTEND ! Portgas D. Ace est amoureux, genre~ !_

-Bah j'en sais rien, je sais pas ce que ça fait alors je demande !

-_Alors là ... Comment expliquer ? Ben ... Tu vois ... C'est compliqué ..._

-Mais encore ?

-_Tu sais que tu me fais chier ?_

-Bah explique ! Comme ça, j'te fous la paix !

-_Bah, tu penses tout le temps à la personne ... Dès qu'elle te sourit, tu es le plus heureux du monde ... Tu veux tout le temps que cette personne sois auprès de toi ... Tu es jaloux ... Je sais pas moi !_

\- C'est tout ?

-_Ouais, je pense ..._

-_Tu parles à qui ? Dit une autre voix au téléphone_

-_Chut ! Rendors-toi !_

-Et être amoureux t'empêche pas de baiser ailleurs ?

-_Mais ta gueule bouffon, t'as rien com- SHACHI ARRÊTE JE SUIS AU TEL' !_

-_Mais… Fait Shachi de l'autre coté_

\- ...oh punaise, Je recule un peu le téléphone et gueule, LAW TU SAVAIS QUE..

-_TA GUEULE CONNARD ! DIS UN MOT DE PLUS JE DÉBARQUE CHEZ TOI ET JE TE FAIS LA PEAU !_

-_Bébé, c'est qui ? Demande Shachi_

-Hahahahaha "bébé" hein ? Souris-je, LAW TU SAVAIS QUE MISS ROSE BAISE DEJA AVEC SHACHI ? ELLE A MEME LE DROIT AU PETIT SURNOM D'AMOUR !

-J'arrive et je t'éclate la gueule !

-Essaye toujours, Law habite aussi ici ! »

Jewely n'a pas dû entendre ce que j'ai dit puisqu'elle a raccroché. Je ris un peu, j'dois dire que j'ignorais qu'ils étaient déjà ensembles, Law ne devait pas le savoir non plus. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a pas répondu, alors que je sais qu'il a entendu… le choc ?

En attendant, je ne suis pas beaucoup avancé, faut dire que Jewelry n'était pas très… enseignante ! J'aurais mieux fait de demander directement à Marco, mais le connaissant, il risque de m'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose…

Pensez tout le temps à Luffy ? Bah normal… son cul m'attire trop ! Puis le sourire de ce gosse, ça ferait arrêter un bébé de pleurer ! Il est trop mignon avec sa bouille ! Pour être sûr d'avoir son cul, j'ai intérêt à rester près de lui, donc c'est normal que je veuille rester à ses cotés ! Puis, normal que je sois jaloux, j'l'ai déjà dit, c'est « chasse-gardée son cul » !

Faut vraiment que j'aille demander à Marco… j'y comprends rien !

.

.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

.

Jew' est vraiment en couple avec Shachi ? Ils ont mis plus d'un an avant de comprendre leurs sentiments. J'entends rigoler Kidd au tel'. Je souris, et profite de l'entendre rigoler. Je l'aime bien ce gosse. Il est assez mature pour son âge. J'ai réussi à me rapprocher de lui au bar la dernière fois. Un sourire de prédateur naît sur mes lèvres. Bientôt son cul sera à moi !

« -Tu fais flipper quand tu ricanes...

-_Je sais. Alors, comme ça l'autre tarée a trouvé un mec ? Me demande la tomate au téléphone._

-Je crois bien que oui. Dommage, je me l'aurais bien faite. Dis-je d'un ton agacé.

-_T'es pas le seul !_

-Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance. Ricane-je.

_-Ah ouais, comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?! Crie le punk à travers le combiné._

-Parce que ... »

Je vais le regretter. Mais, c'est aussi la vérité. Je souffle et marmonne :

« - Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, et je la connais bien.

_-Sérieux ?!_

-Oui ... » Grogne-je.

Je continue de blablater avec Kidd de tout et de rien. C'est la première fois que je donne mon numéro à un plan cul, ou quelqu'un que je veux baiser. Mais, au fond de moi, j'ai comme ce sentiment ... Qu'il est spécial. C'est compliqué d'expliquer ce que je ressens ... J'entends quelqu'un toquer a la porte ou plutôt défoncer la porte. Je me lève et vais à la porte. J'ouvre et une furie rose me saute dessus.

« -OU EST CE CONNARD ?! Me dit-elle essoufflée en me poussant pour entrer.

-Qui ? Demande-je surpris.

-ACEEEEEEEEEEEEE SORT DE TA PLANQUE ! VIENS TE BATTRE SI T'AS DES COUILLES ! Hurle Jew' dans mon appart' à la recherche d'Ace.

-L ... Law ... » Dit quelqu'un hésitant à ma porte.

Je me retourne, et vois Shachi essoufflé en se tenant au cadrant de la porte. Je crois qu'Ace a dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas à la rose. Je souffle agacé et passe une main sur mon visage. Putain, moi qui voulais passer la soirée tranquille.

« -Entre. Dis-je à Shachi.

_-Il se passe quoi chez toi ? Me demande Kidd au tel'._

-Pas grand chose je te rappelle après, bisous. » Je raccroche et bug.

Merde. Je lui ai dit bisous ... Je me frappe le front et grogne que je suis con. J'entends Ace hurler au meurtre. Jew' l'a trouvé ... Je propose une bière a Shachi qui accepte avec joie. La soirée est loin d'être terminée.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Ren : **On est en retard ! Comment dire… Kitty a dormi, puis Kitty est sortie, puis Kitty a dormi, puis j'étais pas en forme, puis… en fait on était trop concentré sur l'écriture on a oublié de poster ^^_

_**Kitty :** Je suis innocente dans tous les sens des termes possibles U.U donc c'est pas ma faute cette fois ! :3_

_**Ren : **Mouais, enfin, si quand je t'avais 10h, tu te serais levé on aurait plus de temps O:)_

_**Kitty :** 10h c'est trop tôt pour moi ! Tu le sais bien que à partir de 15h c'est ok xD_

**Ren**_** :** Sauf que même le 15h est pas respecté XD ! T'arrive toujours après 16h30 ! Ton sommeil n'a pas le droit de t'enlevé à moi ! Mon p'tit chat !_

_**Kitty :** xDD Je suis une rebelle avec le sommeille xD_

_**Ren : **Tout ça pour dire, qu'on s'excuse d'être en retard :3 mais qu'il faut quand même laisser des reviews~_

_**Kitty :** *Chuchote* Hey si tu clic sur le bouton review tu aura des gâteaux Alsacien !_

_**Ren :** *Chuchote* Offert LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour_


	9. Les feutres et les œufs sont nos amis

_Nyaaa~ ! Mes chatons tout frisé ! _

_Me revoilà pour la suite de **Make U Wet** avec **Renhika** ! _

_Merci pour toute vos reviews *^* _

_**Ren** : J - 5_

_**Kitty** : Je me qui préparé psychologiquement à ton départ x)_

_Rien est à nous mais à Oda-San ... Aller passe nous au moins Law et Ace ! ;o; _

_Sur ce_

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

** Les feutres et les œufs sont nos amis**

.

.

.

**Pov externe**

.

Law et Ace sont assis à l'avant du bus, avec le professeur qui s'occupe de la classe pendant la sortie à Kyoto. Ace n'arrête pas de se retourner pour regarder Luffy et lui sourire, Et Law ? Fulminer ... Les élèves sont trop bruyants à son goût. Il avait mal à la tête et voulait du silence. Law se lève et Ace le suis des yeux curieux. Ayant compris ce qu'il allait faire Ace se bouche les oreilles.

« -Fermez-là un peu ! S'énerve Law.

-Tu fais peur au môme, Lala~

-Ta gueule aussi !

-Calme-toi, regarde, tomate est complètement paumé ! »

Law regard Kidd qui le fixé assez surpris. Mais celui-ci était plus énervé contre Ace pour le son surnom.

« -C'est qui tu traite de tomate sale boutonneux ?! Grogne Kidd

-Lala, faut acheter des lunettes à tomate, il ne sait pas faire la différence entre des taches de rousseurs et de l'acné dont il est touché !

-Et toi un cerveau parce que tu rentre dans son jeu.

-Je savais que j'aurai dû demander à Thatch de venir !

-Ouais, je crois. Soupire Law

-OH LA BLONDASSE TU PRENDS MON ESPACE VITAL ! Hurle Zoro

-DE QUOI TU PARLE ENCORE LA, CACTUS ?! Répond Sanji

-VOS GUEULES ! Crie Law

-C'est quand qu'on mange ? Demande Luffy

-Bonne question, c'est quand qu'on bouffe ? Appuie Ace

-Dans deux heures il est juste 10 heures les mecs ... Soupire Law

-Mais tu connais pas le proverbe Law ? Fait Ace

-Quand tu as faim, mange ! Sourit Luffy.

-Et ma main dans vos gueules si vous la fermez pas vous connaissez ? Grogne Law

-Non, je connais que ta main sur ma… »

Ace se coupe en se rappelant qu'il y avait un professeur parmi eux.

« -C'est bien Portgas dit ça devant des gosses, Dit Law en regardant une rousse et une rose rire.

-Ça m'a échappé, puis j'suis sûr qu'il y'a plus de puceau ici !

-Ace, Law, on peut se lever ? Demande Luffy

-Gueule plus fort Portgas. A moins que tu veux que ça sois moi qui te fasse crier ? Et non tu peux pas ! Dit Law

-Tu m'as jamais fais crier dans ce sens, tu veux quoi Luffy ? Demande Portgas.

-J'veux changer de place !

-Qui a fait crier qui ? Demande Kidd

-Vas à coter de Kidd et fais pas chier. Ordonne Law

\- Moi, j'ai fais crier Law. Dit Ace

-Mais j'en ai marre d'être à coté de Kidd ! Boude Luffy

-Intéressant ..., Fait Kidd

-Ne fait pas chier Portgas parce que si tu continue à te vanter tu vas le regretter. Menace Law

-Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Appelle Luffy pendant qu'Ace semblait bien décidé à laisser son meilleur ami avec la pile électrique.

-TA GUEULE !

-Veux changer de place ! Couine Luffy

-NON !

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzz Lalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Fait Luffy pendant qu'Ace pouffe de rire.

-Demande à Ace. Ricane Law

-Mais, vous avez déjà baisé ensemble ? Demande Kidd

\- Ace, je peux ? Demande Luffy

-Yep Lu', tu vire Lala et tu te mets à coté de moi ! Sourit Ace avant de répondre à Kidd, Ah et Kidd, ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? »

Law soupire et se lève pour aller s'installer à coté de Kidd pendant que celui-ci répond un simple « ouais » à Ace.

« -Supeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, Crie Luffy avant de se précipité à coté d'Ace

-Bah tu vois tomate, tu peux demander à ton doc préféré maintenant ! Dit Ace avant d'ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux de Luffy

-Ace le pédophile, bonjour, Rit Law

-Non c'est à toi que je demande il va pas me répondre. Dit Kidd

-Law venant de toi, la remarque ne me touche même pas ! Le dernier mec que t'as baisé avait tous juste la majorité sexuelle ! Et désolé Kidd, j'vis pas avec ce malade pour rien, j'dirais rien non plus !

-La majorité sexuelle ? Demande Luffy

-Le gamin m'a sauté dessus ok.

-Ah ouais ? Pourtant c'était toi qui le faisais gémir...

-Ouais, et tu jaloux Portgas ? Sourit perversement Law

-Du tout ! J'ai testé les deux culs après » Dit Ace en rendant le sourire pervers à Law.

Luffy gonfle les joues pour montrer qu'il boudait l'étudiant en médecine. Celui-ci l'avait ignoré et il n'aimait pas cela ! Mais alors pas du tout !

« -Tu as quoi Luffy ? » Soupire Law exténué

L'appeler ignore totalement le brun et vient se coller à Ace pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille ce qu'il ne veut pas dire directe à l'autre.

« -Il dit qu'il n'aime pas qu'on l'ignore. Répète Ace

-Putain, on s'ennuie pas avec vous ... Dit Kidd

-C'est pour ça que tu ne parle pas ? Demande Law

-Ouais » Rigole Kidd.

Luffy continue et chuchote dans l'oreille d'Ace.

« -Lu' dit "j'te boude aussi Kidd", Traduit l'ainé.

-Tant mieux j'aurais la paix » Décrète Law.

Luffy sourit sadiquement puis murmure quelque chose à Ace. Cela devait plaire à ce dernier, car il se mit aussi à sourire sadiquement.

« -Moi je me casse … » Chuchote Kidd à Law avant de se lever

Luffy sourit sadiquement avant de prendre la place de son ami. Il saute sur Law pendant qu'Ace sort un marqueur de son sac. Le plus jeune rigole puis prend le marqueur offert par le pyromane pour dessiner sur le visage du tatoué. Mais ce dernier se débat trop et Luffy ne peut que donner des coups de fenêtre mal fait. Law se retrouve donc avec une demi-moustache et des sourcils écorchés.

« - Bon, les jeunes, on arrive bientôt ! Je vais vous demandez de ne pas bouger de votre place jusqu'à ce que le bus soit arrêté ! Ensuite vous récupérez vos affaires et vous me ferai le plaisir de faire des groupes ! Venez nous dire les groupes à moi où aux deux accompagnateurs ! Dit le professeur avant de s'adressé à Ace et Law, Il faudra compter tout le monde avant de donner les clés, si quelqu'un pouvait marquer les noms de chaque groupe.

-TU VAS LE REGRETTER SALE MIOCHE ! ACE PAREILLE ! Hurle Law en ignorant le professeur

-J'ai rien fais moi Dit Ace avec un air innocent.

-Oui, sensei ! » Affirme Luffy.

Law s'énerve et se lève pour vider sa bouteille d'eau sur Luffy et Ace. Les deux bruns hurlent en sentait le liquide mais l'ainé finit par s'en moquer.

« -J'suis tout mouillé, Aceeeee. Couine Luffy en se collant à Ace.

-Mon pauvre Lu', vient on va se réchauffer. Dit Ace en serrant le plus jeune contre lui.

-Ne donnez pas de mauvais exemple au jeune, monsieur Trafalgar ! Et débarbouillez-vous le visage ! Gronde le professeur

-Ils sont fous ! Plaide Nami.

-Luffy l'a toujours été. Affirme Zoro

-Vous savez quoi cher monsieur le professeur ? Dit Law

-Quoi ? » Demande le professeur.

Law fait un doigt d'honneur au professeur avant de se rasseoir entrainant le rire de tout le monde. Il avait ridiculisé l'autorité de la classe. Kidd retourne à sa place à coté de Law avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Surement une vengeance vu le rire sadique qui s'échappe de l'étudiant en médecin. Luffy qui avait bien vu son ami revenir se penche vers Ace pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Portgas rougit à ce que dit le plus jeune, il dit à son tour quelque chose dans l'oreille de Luffy qui devient aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kidd.

« -Ça sent le sexe dans l'air... » Déclare Zoro

Luffy rougit encore plus à la remarque et commence à torturer son tee-shirt pendant que Law et Kidd font vers le fond du bus. Le véhicule s'arrête enfin, c'est la fin du trajet. Le professeur se relève et rappel à l'ordre :

« - Bien, chacun va descendre du bus pour récupérer ses affaires ! Trafalger vous comptez les mômes, monsieur Portgas, si vous voulez bien prendre les groupes ! Ordonne le professeur.

-Avec plaisir ! » Sourit sadiquement Law avant de sortir du bus suivit d'Ace.

Après plusieurs minutes, Law avaient compté tout le monde et Ace avait les groupes. Les élèves étaient divisés en trois, un groupe avec Ace, un avec Law et un autre avec le professeur. Le groupe d'Ace était composé de : Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Franky, Killer, Bon, Haruta, Shirahoshi et Apoo. Le groupe de Law comporté lui : Kidd, Perona, Sanji, Usop, Camie, Rebecca, Bartholomeo, Paulie et Hancock alors que les autres élèves allaient avec le professeur. Le voyage promettait d'être passionnant !

.

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

Merde…

Ouais, c'est le bon mot, parce que je viens de perdre les mômes ! Mise à part Luffy et Haruta, je sais pas où sont passé les autres. Je m'explique, après avoir déposé les affaires à l'hôtel, on a été visité le château en 3 groupes séparés, du coup, bah… les autres gamins en ont profité pour s'éparpiller.

« -Lu', t'as aucun de leur numéro ?

-Si mais j'ai pas envie qu'ils reviennent ! On est bien tous les trois, pas vrai Haruta ? »

La fille haussa des épaules, elle était concentrée sur le château. Je soupire à nouveau puis regard Luffy, on a la dalle tous les deux. Tant pis je craque !

« -Bon, Lu', Haruta, on va manger ! »

Luffy saute de joie pendant qu'Haruta nous suit calmement. Alors voyons voir, le prof m'a donné de quoi nourrir les mômes mais j'en ai perdu les trois quarts, alors bon… tant pis ! On sort du château et je vois une des gamines de mon groupe en train de pleurer sous un arbre. J'envoie la fille allé la chercher et elles reviennent ensemble. Bon, aller la bouffe maintenant. Faut que je rajoute un peu d'argent car je bouffe pas mal moi, et je pense que Lu' est comme moi.

« -Ace ! J'veux de la viande !

-Ça coute cher la viande, on va faire en économie déjà, puis ça serait bien de retrouver les autres mômes…

-Zoro dit qu'ils sont avec Sanji et Law, Dit Luffy en lisant son téléphone.

-Bon, super comme ça c'est Law qui paye leur bouffe…

-Et on sera tranquille ! Shishishi

-Luffy, j'pense qu'il faut que j'te le dise au moins une fois, mais tu sais que ton cul m'intéresse, alors arrête de jouer avec moi comme ça, tu vas finir par le regretter !

-Mais on est ami~

-Je déconne pas Luffy ! »

Il a l'air de prendre un peu au sérieux ce que je lui ai dit. Non mais vraiment, s'il continue, j'vais craquer moi ! Je fais ce que je peux pour me retenir mais j'ai une limite ! En plus j'ai toujours le cerveau embrouiller alors niveau nerf, j'suis prêt à exploser ! Comme son petit jeu dans le bus, je ne sais pas quoi penser de son comportement moi !

« -Bon alors, la sandwicherie là ça vous va ? Dis-je en montrant l'établissement.

-Ouais » Acquit Luffy avec les deux filles.

Comme ça au moins c'est clair et nette. On va commander nos sandwichs… en fait, j'aurai mieux fait de choisir autre chose. Luffy a prit un hot dog et il y a beaucoup trop de sauce. Il en a qui coule sur sa main et sa langue la ramasse… je vais le violer… bordel je craque ! Je m'approche et vient lui lécher la main. Même pas qu'il rougit en plus ! Il fait que rire… Je l'avais prévenu !

« -Lu'

-Hum ? Sourit Luffy

-Ne joue pas avec mes limites ! »

.

.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

.

Portgas D. Ace je vais te faire la peau. Comment je me retrouve avec 14 gosses ? En plus, ils sont pire que des maternelles ... Ils courent partout, se dispute ... Putain, dernière fois que j'accepte un truc comme ça. Je regarde au loin Zoro et Sanji, s'éclater la gueule pour la énième fois. Nami et Perona entrain de traumatiser Usopp avec ... Du rouge à lèvres ? Je leurs donne même pas trois d'âge mentale. Je souffle d'agacement, et m'assoie sur un banc. Comment le groupe d'Ace c'est paumé ? Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Au contacte je sursaute je me retourne pour lancer un regard noir, à celui ou celle qui ma déconcentré sur mes pensé.

« -Ça va ? Me demande Kidd.

-Ouais ... Je vais faire la peau à Ace. Marmonne-je.

-Law ... Demande une voix timide.

-Quoi ? Grogne-je.

-C-c'est quand qu'on mange ...? »

Ace, en plus du plan de vengeance que j'avais préparé je vais en rajouter une couche. Un ricanement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je me lève en passant une main dans mes cheveux, et éclairci ma voix.

« -Qui a faim ? » Demande-je assez fort.

Tout le monde "crie" moi m'arrachant un sourire digne d'un fou.

« -Tu as quoi derrière la tête ? Me demande la tomate.

-Oh, plein de chose ... Dis-je d'une voix sensuelle me léchant la lèvre supérieure.

-Hin, hin ... Intéressant ... Me souris Kidd.

-on, si vous avait faim les mioches c'est Ace qui paye !

-Je sais ou ils sont ! Me crie quelqu'un du groupe.

Super, on va les retrouver ! Je demande à Usopp distribuer des œufs tout le monde en chemin. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné Portgas. Une fois arrivé je les vois au loin. Je donne le signale a Kidd qui commence à hurler :

« -LANCEZ LES OEUFS ! »

* * *

_**Ren** : *prépare son départ* : Heyo heya heya ! Jolie voyage :3_

_**Kitty** : *Déprime*_

_**Ren** : *grand sourire* :D_

_**Kitty **: *Lui donne une grosse valise* Ramène moi Law et range le dedans ! :D_

_**Ren** : -_- c'est par poids ! Il est trop lourd !_

_**Kitty** : Meuh non ! Tout le monde arrive à le poter donc sa doit passer ! (Toi seule peut comprendre ...)_

_**Ren **: mdrrrrr :') ce moment épic XDDDDDD j'en peux plus rien que d'y repensé, une vrai princesse ! xD_

_**Kitty** : Grrrr c'est moi qui devrait le porter comme ça ;_; Mdrrr x)_

_**Ren** : ça serait encore plus humiliant pour lui._

_**Kitty** : Ouais, mais je serais happy moi ! Bref ... Laisser nous des reviews ! Et en échange je vous file Luffy ! :3 (Ce message est destiné à un certain lama :D)_

_**Ren** : Zoubi zoubi !_

_**Kitty** : Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaaa~ _


	10. Bienvenue à la bouderie kawaii

_Nyaaa~! Les chatons en croquette !_

_(Pourquoi croquette parce que quand je suis allé au cinéma dans le groupe y'a n'a qui dit : " Hey n'oublie pas t'es croquettes !" Et en fait, il parlait du pop-corne ... *Rigole encore* Ce fou rire que je me suis tapé ! :'D)_

_[On s'en fout de ta vie ...]_

_*Snif*_

_**Ren** : *Au japon*_

_**Kitty** : *Solitude*_

_Désolé pour ce retard mais je suis chez de la famille ... Ce qui veut dire je ne suis pas dans ma maison ! Donc c'est difficile de publier x) !_

_[On s'en fou encore ..]_

_Mais screugneugneu ! Ferme là conscience ! è_é_

_Bref ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews sa nous fait super plaisir ! Comme toujours :3 !_

_Rien n'est à nous mais tout à Oda-San ... Od- OK BAISSE CE FEUTRE ODA !_

_Sur ce_

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

** Bienvenue à la bouderie kawaii**

**.**

**.**

**Pov externe**

.

.

.

Cela faisait une heure que la classe était retournée à l'hôtel. La première chose qu'avaient faite les deux victimes était d'aller se doucher. Une fois la douche terminée, Ace lui retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot à Law qui pensait avoir réussi sa vengeance. Mais l'étudiant en psychologie était plus énervé par rapport à Luffy et se moquait bien de cette attaque d'œufs. Il était à présent caché sous ses draps et comptait bien y rester pendant un très long moment, voir même y rester à jamais ! Mais ça c'était sans compter sur son compagnon de chambrée :

« -Ace… » Soupira Law.

Le dénommé ne répondit pas et préféra laisser son meilleur ami parler dans le vent. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une autre raison de s'énerver. Law soupira et tira sur le drap pour le découvrir et esquive de justesse le pied d'Ace qui récupéra de suite sa couverture.

« -D'accord ... Il se passe quoi ? » Demanda Law en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Law ne reçut qu'un grognement qu'il ne pouvait que traduire par un « casse-toi ».

« -Ace, dis-moi ce qui va pas.

-Va te faire cuire un œuf ! Dit Ace avec une rancune.

-Non, c'est pas possible, on est à court d'œufs. Rit Law.

-Bah va faire mumuse avec les mômes ! Grogna Ace

-Non, ils sont très biens avec le prof. »

Ace ne dit plus rien, il en avait marre.

« -C'est à cause de ma blague ? Demande Law

-Rien à foutre de ta blague de gamin...

-Oh, je vois le problème. »

Law se leva et sortit de la chambre sans attendre de réponse. Voilà, un qui continue de bouder sous sa couverture comme un enfant. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami dans cet état, surtout que l'étudiant en médecine avait très bien cerné le problème. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller chercher une solution.

.

.

.

** Pov Ace**

.

.

.

J'en ai marre… bon, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de la blague de Law. Même si dans mon état normal j'lui aurai rendu le triple de sa merde mais là… j'ai pas la tête aux conneries. J'en peux plus de Luffy, j'me comprends pas sérieux ! D'habitude, j'me prends pas autant la tête, si un mec ne veut pas baiser malgré mon rentre-dedans, bah tant pis pour sa gueule, il va se faire voir. Mais j'peux même pas envoyer balader Lu' et ça me gonfle. J'me torture mentalement depuis des jours à cause de lui.

Je grogne et rampe vers mon sac toujours caché sous le drap. Du coup, je défonce les affaires bien rangées de Law et j'atteins mon objectif. Je prends mon portable puis refait le chemin inverse en mode chenille. Il va gueuler en revenant mais rien à foutre ! Pas la tête à écouter ses jérémiades. Je cherche le nom de mon ananas puis lance l'appel.

«_ -J'te manque déjà mon allumette ? _

-T'as pas idée…

-_Houla, ça a pas l'air d'aller. Un voyage avec Luffy, j'pensais que tu t'amuserais plus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Law t'as pas donné ta piqûre de câlin ? _

-J'viens de l'envoyer chier…

-_…Ok, vas-y, dis-moi tout, j'écoute…euh attend ! Je reviens bouge pas_ »

J'entends un baiser raisonner et des bruits de pas. Marco devait être avec son amoureux et là, il sort pour s'isoler.

« -Je dérange ?

-_T'inquiète pas, il ne va pas bouger. Et donc, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état de déprime intense ? _

-J'en peux plus !

-_Une chose à la fois ! T'en peux plus de quoi ? _

-De tout ! De toutes ces questions dans ma tête ! De Luffy qui passe son temps à me chauffer ! De plus baiser… bordel Marco, j'arrive même plus à bander sans imaginer Lu' ! Arrête de rire ! J't'ai déjà dit qu'avec ton rire au téléphone, j'ai l'impression d'entendre un psychopathe !

-_Désolé… bon, alors comme j'ai dit, une chose à la fois, on va s'occuper des questions qui te rendent dingue. Qu'est-ce c'est ?_

-Bah savoir ce que je pense de Luffy… j'ai exploré plusieurs piste mais… quand j'ai voulu demandé à Law ce que ça fait d'être amoureux…

-_Mauvais choix, il passe son temps à baiser aussi ! _

-Ouais ! Du coup, j'ai demandé à Jew' !

-_La fana de pizza ? _

-Yep, mais elle m'a pas beaucoup aidé. Ce qu'elle m'a dit bah… c'est normal pour n'importe lequel de mes amis !

-_Et pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé, crétin ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'couche avec toi parce que je suis en couple ! _

-J'voulais le faire… mais j'ai oublié de t'appeler…

_-Idiot ! Mais tu sais, Ace, si tu viens déjà à te poser la question si t'aimes Luffy au point de te torturer à ce point, c'est que t'es déjà amoureux ! C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire remarquer, t'as eu le coup de foudre pour ce gosse et tu ne peux pas te détacher de lui. J'voulais que tu le comprennes par toi-même mais j'dois trop en demander à ton cerveau… _»

Je bloque un peu… J'suis amoureux de Lu' ? Moi ? Amoureux ? De Luffy ? Non… moi et amour, ça va pas ensemble c'est pas possible !

« -Impossible…

-_Et pourtant ! Moi, je dis, il était tant que le grand Portgas D. Ace tombe amoureux, à force de baiser… _

-Mais justement ! J'veux le baiser ! Pas… je sais pas moi…

-_Tu veux le baiser brutalement comme tes autres coups, sans prendre en compte ses sentiments et juste t'occuper de ton plaisir ? _

-Non…

-_Tu veux qu'il aime autant que toi ? Que ça soit tendre, doux, un moment inoubliable ? _

-Ouais…

-_Bah déjà, j'te le dis direct pour que ça te fasse comprendre que tu l'aimes, tu ne veux pas le baiser mais lui faire l'amour là ! Tu veux qu'on continue ? T'as pas envie de le __chouchouter peut-être ce gosse ? De l'embrasser ? De passer de bons moments ensemble ?_

-…Il me rend dingue Marco…je…j'peux pas tomber amoureux de lui, j'vais être encore plus mal !

-_Tu l'es déjà… écoute, Luffy te rend dingue parce qu'il sait que tu veux le baiser. Change de technique, arrête de lui montrer que tu penses avec ta bite et prouve-lui que t'as des sentiments, soit il y répondra, soit en bon humain il arrêtera de te rendre dingue ! _

-Et je fais comment ?

_-Arrête de faire ta pute de bas étage ! _

-Hey !

-_Tu faisais moins ta pute avec moi, essaye d'avoir un comportement proche mais en plus sentimental ! _

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! J'en ai marre Marco !

_-L'amour c'est douloureux, parle un peu à ton meilleur pote, y'a pas que le gardien de clé qui peut t'aider là ! _

-Mouais…

_-Déjà, tu te tortures plus l'esprit ? _

-Tu déconnes ? C'est mille fois pire !

-_Hahaha, c'est toujours mieux que de ne pas savoir ! Allez, j'te laisse, je sais que tu peux le faire, puis au pire, j't'aiderai quand on sera au bar ! _

-Ouais… allez vas-y et passe le bonjour au voleur de gardien !

-_Sans problème!_ »

Marco raccroche et je soupire. Je ne sais pas si je suis mieux ou pire qu'avant. Je me recache sous la couverture et grogne. Je crois que je ne vais pas bouger de là-dessous… non en fait, j'en suis sûr et certain ! Comment j'peux faire pour aller faire mumuse avec Luffy après ça ? Je me sens de plus en plus fatigué… super, j'suis mort surement à cause de la surchauffe de mon cerveau…

Je me laisse emporter et m'endors….

.

.

.

**Pov Law**

.

.

.

Je comprends mieux qui met mon meilleur ami dans cet état. C'est le môme. Aaaaah, l'amour quand il te touche c'est fini ... Mouais, je vais me taire à ce sujet. Je descends et tombe sur le groupe Kidd, Zoro, Sanji et Luffy. Parfait, tout ce qui me fallait. Je me dirige vers eux, me pose juste à côté de Kidd. Il me salut et continue leur discutions. Je regarde Kidd avec un regard gourmand, et discrètement glisse ma main vers son fessier. Il sursaute et rougit. Personne ne remarque le malaise du roux. Je m'amuse à pincer et à regarder les réactions de mon cher Kidd. Ce gosse m'attire comme un dingue ... J'ai envie de lui faire des choses pas très catholiques. Je retire ma main et éclaircit ma gorge.

« - Chapeau de paille, y'a un bouffon du nom d'Ace qui a besoin de toi à l'étage. » La discutions s'arrête et tous me fixe.

« -Sois sympa avec lui et ... Attention à toi s'il dort parce qu'il peut être dangereux. »

Je commence à partir et amène avec moi Kidd. Je le traîne en le tirant avec sa cravate. J'ai envie de l'avoir pour moi tout seul. Je ricane et me retourne pour voir Kidd froncer ses sourcils imaginaires.

« -Trafalgar ... Je ne suis pas un chien. Râle ma tomate préférée.

-Oh, c'est bien dommage.

-Me cherche pas trop. Me Menace Kidd en me regardant de haut.

-Ou sinon quoi ? Hein Eustass ? Je m'approche de lui et le plaque au mur. Tu vas me manger ? La bonne blague, ici, c'est moi qui me régale et qui chasse. J'attrape sa cravate et baisse sa tête au niveau de la mienne, mon souffle caresse ses lèvres. Alors, fais gaffe que je te bouffe pas. Ronronne-je en m'écartant.

-Tu parles c'est moi qui te boufferais avant ! Cire Kidd en colère.

-J'attend de voir ça. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine

.

.

.

** P****ov externe**

.

.

.

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Law voulait simplement rentrer dans sa chambre, histoire de voir si Luffy avait réussi à sortir Ace de sa bouderie. Mais ce qu'il avait vu en entrant dans la chambre et voyait toujours que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il pensait. Ace aurait pu envoyer chier le plus jeune, le baffer, le chasser mais… lui sauter dessus… c'était une réaction qu'il avait mis de côté bizarrement. L'étudiant en médecine avait donc sous ses yeux, Ace qui se trouvait au-dessus de Luffy qui était plaqué contre le matelas du lit. Un sourire sadique prend place sur le visage du tatoué et il s'appuie contre le cadran de la porte.

« -J'arrive au mauvais moment ? Demande Law.

-Non, j'étais en train de m'énerver, Dit Ace en se décalant de Luffy qui était encore choqué.

-Mais, bien sûr ... Luffy je t'ai dit de lui parler, pas de te faire violer...

-Il dormait et… »

Luffy n'ose pas continuer sa phrase, toujours sous le choc pendant qu'Ace, lui, cherchait des fringues pour éviter la conversation.

« -Et ? »

Questionne Law. Le jeune brun secoue la tête négativement pour dire qu'il refusait de parler.

« -Ace… tu as voulu lui faire quoi ? Dit Law avec un ton froid

-J'en sais rien, j'ai fait une crise de narco et quand j'me suis réveillé il était au-dessus de moi…, Fait Ace en continuant de fouiller pour trouver des affaires sans lancer un seul regard à Law.

-Viens Luffy ! »

Law lui fait signe pour aller parler en privé, le plus jeune lui obéit et le suit. L'accompagnateur ferme la porte et emmène le lycéen un peu plus loin.

« -Bon ... Je vais pas passer par quatre chemins.

-Bah prends en six alors ! Sourit Luffy.

-Arrête de suite avec tes blagues de merde ... Dit-il avec un ton froid, Là, on va parler d'Ace.

-Pourquoi d'Ace ?

-Il est débile ce gosse...

-Shishishishi !

\- Bon, tu en penses quoi d'Ace ?

-Bah… C'est Ace ! Sourit Luffy.

-Et encore ?

-Il est gentil ! J'l'aime bien !

-Ah, bon ... Et c'est tout ?

-Pourquoi ? Demande Luffy en souriant.

-Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas Ace pour toi tout seul ? Tente Law en esquivant sa question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as l'air porche de lui.

-Kidd m'a aussi fait sa crise de jalousie, c'est mon pote j'peux comprendre, mais que toi aussi, tu fasses ta crise de jalousie... faut se calmer ! Se moque Luffy.

-Perso, je m'en fous d'Ace. Mais, tu rends malade mon meilleur ami donc, soit tu arrêtes de jouer avec lui, soit je te fais la peau ! Dit Law très sérieusement.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Te fous pas de ma gueule.

\- J'vais pas me laisser baiser pour son plaisir ! Puis, c'est lui qui me tripote ! Normal que je réagisse !

-T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Il est amoureux bordel.

-Amoureux de ?

-T'es con ou quoi ? De Kidd bien sûr ! Fait Law en attendant sa réaction.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh ? Mais depuis quand ? Moi, j'pensais que c'était de Marco !

\- Alors, jaloux ? Demande Law en rigolant intérieurement.

\- Et toi alors ? T'es amoureux de Kidd, non ? Dit Luffy avec un air boudeur.

-Va savoir. Ah oui, en fait, je déconne, il est amoureux de toi, bouffon ! Affirme Law en s'en allant.

-De quoi ? Désolé, j'écoutais pas ! »

Luffy venait de sortir de sa mini-bouderie. L'ainé grogne et fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver, il s'arrête.

« -Je déconne. Il est amoureux de toi bouffon ! Répète Law.

-T'es sûr que t'as pas besoin de lunette ?

-Non, juste à voir quand il reçoit un SMS de toi et qu'il sourit, ça se voit qu'il t'aime et …, Law se retourne et avance vers Luffy. Avoues que tu as envie de sentir ses mains sur toi, te caresser sensuellement puis, de ses lèvres contre les tiennes pour commencer un baiser langoureux pendant que vos bassins se frottent mutuellement ... Avoues que tu as envie de tout ça avec lui ! Il regarde le pantalon de Luffy et ricane, Je vois qu'il te fait de l'effet.

-Sauf que... que... Marco, il a dit qu'Ace baisait seulement ! Mais il a bien sous-entendu qu'avec lui, c'était pas pareil ! Donc, c'est pas moi qu'il aime ! S'énerve Luffy.

-Putain, oublies cet ananas de malheur !

-Difficile de l'oublier ! Ils sont tout le temps ensembles !

-Non. Dit Law blasé.

-Si ! Même qu'en plus, Ace dit toujours "mon" ananas !

-Pourquoi tant de jalousie ? Tu veux qu'il t'appelle "ananas" ? Dit Law en levant un sourcil. Bref ... Après tout, chacun ses délires.

-Non, j'te prouve juste qu'Ace aime Marco !

-Il ne l'aime pas. En plus, l'ananas a un copain, je crois. Fait Law en se grattant le bouc.

-Marco m'a dit qu'il avait la clé du cul d'Ace... parce qu'Ace lui avait donné avec sa première fois..., Boude Luffy.

-Je sais. Mais, tu sais ... »

Law ne préféra pas continuer sa phrase.

« -Non ça ne te regarde pas.

-Quoi ?

-On ne va pas te parler de moi alors non.

-Je ne bougerais pas tant que je ne saurais pas !

-Putain, mais si je ne l'ai jamais dit à Ace, je ne le dirais pas à toi.

-Y'a un début à tout, Sourit le plus jeune.

-Ouais, je sais ça mieux que toi.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

\- C'est Ace qui m'a donné ma première fois ... Et il ne le sait pas. Marmonne Law.

-Hein ? Tu peux répéter, t'as pas parlé assez fort ! Demande Luffy qui avait très bien entendu.

-Non !

-Allez ! Répète !

-Non ! »

Décrète Law en s'en allant Mais Luffy avait envie de passer le mauvais goût de la morale qu'il avait eu, même s'il avait apprit une bonne nouvelle. Il commence à partir en courant avec un sourire débile sur le visage.

« -Aceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, tu sais quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?!

-LUFFY REVIENS ! Dit Law avant de se jeter sur Luffy et de le renverser.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ACEEEEEEEEEEEEE AU SECOURSSSSSSSSSSS ON VEUT ME VIOLEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR ! Hurle Luffy

-TA GUEULE SALE CON, Secoue Law, SI JE DOIS VIOLER QUELQU'UN ÇA SERA PAS TOI MAIS UNE TOMATE !

-AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSSSSSSSSSSSS AU VIOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE »

Law se redresse et soulève par le col le lycéen avant de le menacer avec son plus beau sourire de psychopathe.

« -Ta gueule je t'ai dit un secret, garde-le, ou sinon, je fais en sorte que tout aille mal pour toi !

-Quel secret ? Demande Ace qui venait de débarquer.

-Rien ! Luffy, méfie-toi ! Menace Law.

-Si j'entends Lu' hurler au viol dans tout l'hôtel, c'est qu'il y a une raison… Dit Ace.

-Ça te regarde pas ! Grogne Law très en colère. -Lu', tu veux bien t'éloigner de Law… »

Le plus jeune obéit, trop heureux de voir Ace. Il va vers lui, sans oublier son objectif de départ mais en oubliant bien son instinct de survie.

« -Ace, tu sais quoi ?

-Luffy je te jure que si tu le dis ... » Le ton de la voix de Law ne rassure pas Ace qui préfère cacher Luffy derrière lui.

« -Ok alors j'le murmure, Dit Luffy avant de murmurer à l'oreille d'Ace, T'as piqué la première fois de Law.

-Sérieux ? Demande Ace avec un sourire de satisfaction.

-CONNARD ! S'énerve Law qui décide de passer ses nerfs sur le premier mur venu. Bordel !

-Si tu veux, j'peux te dire un secret sur Kidd ! Hurle Luffy.

-JE M'EN BATS LES COUILLES ! » Répond Law avant de s'en aller. Ace demande rapidement à Luffy d'aller retrouver les autres avant de poursuivre son meilleur ami.

« -Law attend !

-DÉGAGE !

-Calme-toi, c'est pas si grave...

-Bordel, depuis que j'ai l'âge de quinze ans, je te le cache ! Grogne Law en jetant un pot de fleur qu'Ace esquive.

-Ça me rappelle qu'on est vachement précoce... »

Law ne l'écoute pas et continue à balancer tout ce qui lui passe sous la main.

« -Mais calme-toi, pense à la facture de casse que tu vas payer après !

-TA GUEULE !

-Y'a un début à tout !

-DÉBUT DE QUOI ?!

\- Bah... on perd tous un jour notre virginité »

Law continue de s'énerver et donne des coups n'importe où. Ses mains sont en sang et il finit par s'écrouler par terre.

« -T'as fini ? »Demande Ace.

Law ne lui répond pas et regarde ses mains.

« -Ta gueule. Ne me parle plus.

-Non mais quel gamin ! Tu vas faire la gueule uniquement parce que je sais que j'ai eu ta première fois ? J'en n'ai pas fait tout un cirque avec Marco, moi !

-Je m'en fous !

-Quoi, je t'avais fait mal ? »

Law se lève pour partir en poussant Ace mais celui-ci lui attrape le bras pour l'arrêter.

« -Law ? Appelle Ace de plus en plus inquiet.

-Lâche-moi, Dit Law d'un ton glacial

-Non.

-LÂCHE-MOI !

-NON !

-Lâche-moi ...

-J'te lâcherai que lorsque tu sera calmé et que tu feras ton plus beau sourire de sadique chieur !

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

-J'ai bien compris que ta fierté en a pris un coup et alors ? Tu veux que je me mette sur une table d'opération pour que tu m'effaces la mémoire ? J'l'aurais bien su un jour ! Si c'est pas Lu' qui me l'avait dit, ça aurait été tomate qui m'aurait fait la crise après t'avoir fait craqué comme Luffy !

-Arrête de me parler. Grogne Law avant de regarder ses mains. Je vais me soigner maintenant, peux-tu me laisser ?

-J'vais le faire !

-Hors de question.

-Pourquoi ? »

Law ne répond pas et essaye à nouveau de partir. Mais son meilleur ami n'est pas du tout de cet avis et le retient encore.

« -J'vais te soigner, j'te dis !

-Arrête-toi.

-Hein ?

-Arrête de faire comme si tout ça, ça compte pour toi. »

Ace s'énerve immédiatement et enfonce son poing dans la figure de Law.

« -T'es con ou quoi ! Bien sûr que si ça compte merde ! T'es pas une baise d'un soir que je jette le lendemain, bordel t'es mon meilleur ami ! T'as beau me faire chier comme pas possible, j'tiens à toi et je ne suis pas con au point de ne pas être touché !

-A ... Ace ..., Law met une main devant ses yeux pour les cacher, Je ... Je ... Tu ... »

Ses nerfs avaient lâché, il avait envie de pleurer. Ace se calme tout de suite en voyant que la crise était passée puis soupire.

« -La prochaine fois que tu fais encore une merde dans le genre, c'est pas un coup que tu vas te prendre mais j'te tue sur place ! Menace Ace.

-Putain ... Pleure Law en essayant de cacher ses larmes, Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça "pourquoi ?", ça te plairait de me voir m'auto mutiler et dire de la merde sur tes sentiments ? Crétin de doc !

-Pourquoi ... Tu te moques pas ...

-Pourquoi je devrais me moquer ? J'suis plutôt fier ! Par contre désolé, si tu trouves que ceux qui sont passés derrière moi, sont fades ! T'as goûté au meilleur en premier aussi faut dire !

-T'es con...

-Ose me dire le contraire ! Puis on m'aime con ! Na !

-Ouais… »

Law se relève et part avec Ace pour aller soigner ses mains. Décidément, ils étaient cons tous les deux. Mais c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Maintenant, Ace n'avait plus qu'à faire avancer sa relation avec Luffy et Law devait faire de même avec Kidd… à moins qu'il ne veuille que jouer…

.

.

.

* * *

_**Kitty** : Voilà fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! :3 Oui je suis toute seule en bas aussi. :)_

_*Laisse une message à Ren*_

_"J'ai publié le chapitre Nya~ ! ^.^"_

_**Kitty** : Laissez nous des reviews ! Bise ! Bise Nyaaa~_


	11. Un bisou et tout part en l'air !

_Nyaaa~ ! Les chatons en tomate a carreaux ! _

_(Alors ... *Regarde sa chemise à carreaux rouge* Je vais pas vous faire un dessin du pourquoi et du comment dans ce cas xD)_

_Nous voila pour la suite de **Make U Wet** avec **Renhika** !_

_**Ren** : *Rentre bientôt* _

_**Kitty** : Owiiiiiii *Dense*_

_Hey les chatons grand conseille du jour ! (Parce que moi je me sens bien baka)_

_Quand vous adopter un chaton VÉRIFIER si c'est un mâle ou une femelle ... Parce que hier j'ai découvert que mon chat Kitty était un mâle alors qu'on m'avais affirmé que c'était une femelle le pauvre il à un prénom de meuf en plus depuis, plus d'un an ... on la toujours pris pour une fille ... xD ! _

_Comment j'ai su ? Demander à ma p'tite Plum pourquoi elle ressemble à un ballon de foot :') ... (Mon autre chat)_

_[On s'en fou de ta vie ...]_

_Je sais mais sérieux des truc comme ça sa arrive qu'à moi ... :')_

_Rein n'est à moi mais tout est à REN ! *Se prend un bouquin* AIE ODA ! Ta pas le dro- OK TOUT EST A TOI POSE CE LIVRE MAINTENANT ! _

_Sur ce _

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

**Un bisou et tout part en l'air !**

.

.

.

**Pov Externe**

.

.

.

7h12.

Tout le monde dormait encore … enfin la majorité devait encore dormir. Mais la porte de la chambre des deux étudiants s'ouvrit tout doucement, sans un bruit. Une touffe brune et une tomate entrèrent en souriant dans la pièce sombre sur la pointe des pieds. Un gloussement échappa à Luffy qui se fit réprimander par Kidd. Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du lit avant de donner un signal pour sauter sur les deux accompagnateurs endormis.

« -Debouuuuuuuuut ! Dirent Kidd et Luffy en même temps avant d'entendre le cri d'indignation de leurs ainés.

-Putain Lu', dégage ! Hurla Ace.

-BORDEL DE MERDE ! Appuya Law

-Shishishi.

-Allez debout ! » Ordonna Kidd

Law pesta un bon coup avant de virer le roux de son lit. Voyant cela, Luffy décida de passer ses bras autour du cou d'Ace pour ne pas subir le même sort en faisant grogner l'ainé, mais ce dernier n'avait même pas la force de le chasser. Kidd, lui, bien décider à sortir son médecin préféré du lit agrippa le pied de celui-ci et le tira hors du lit.

« -JE VAIS TE BUTER ! Menaça Law

-Bah vas le buter ailleurs et laisse-moi pieuter… Grogna Ace avant de tirer Luffy sous les draps, s'il ne pouvait s'en dégager autant en profiter. Puis, ça faisait rire le plus jeune…

\- AAAAAAAAAAH !Il a sorti un truc de chirurgie ! Hurla Kidd avant d'aller se cacher sur le lit d'Ace.

-Qui veut finir dans un bocal ? Disjoncta Law

-DEGAGE DE MON PIEU ! Y'A QUE CEUX QUE JE BAISE ET LES EXCEPTIONS QUI ONT LE DROIT DE MONTER DESSUS ! Gueula Ace

-Shishishi

-Putain, dis-lui de poser son truc ! » Demanda Kidd

Le roux sortit Luffy des bras d'Ace afin de l'utiliser comme bouclier. Bien évidement, Ace n'apprécia pas trop et récupéra vite fait son bien avant de pousser le non-désiré hors du lit.

« -Chacun sa merde ! » Déclara l'ainé avant de se recoucher avec Luffy dans ses bras.

Kidd, étalé au sol, regarda Law s'approcher de lui avec un sourire effrayant. Le médecin s'avançait à quatre pattes ce qui ne rassurait pas du tout le jeune lycéen.

« -Alors, comme ça on me cherche ?

-Par contre Law, tu vas le violer ailleurs, les gémissements d'un roux, très peu pour moi !

-J'suis content de t'avoir connu Kiddou ! Sourit Luffy

-HEY ! Me laissez pas avec lui ! Supplia Kidd en reculant

-Alors on a peur Kiddou ? Ricana Law.

-J't'ai dit d'aller le violer ailleurs ! J'suis crevé d'économiser mon sommeil ! Répéta Ace en balançant son coussin à Law avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Luffy.

-Je le viole où je veux et quand je veux. Dit Law d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

-QUI A SORTI CETTE CONNERIE DE VIOL ? JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD MOI ! Tenta Kidd.

-T'as vu comment il braille ? Je ne veux pas l'entendre moi ! Alors tu dégages pour te le faire ! Sinon la prochaine fois, je baise dans ton lit ! Grogna Ace.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas entendre mon meilleur ami hurler de plaisir à côté de moi ! Affirma Luffy.

-Vas-y, fais ça, Ace et je te viole aussi !

-J'fuguerai chez Marco avant, Sourit Ace mais cela entraîna un malaise Luffy qui avait du mal avec la relation entre le blond et celui qui faisait battre son cœur en cet instant.

-Oh, c'est intéressant j'aurais Luffy pour moi tout seul. Dit Law en essayant de rendre jaloux Ace.

-T'as dit qu'il ne t'intéressait pas et que tu préférais ta tomate !

-T'es pas sérieux ! Fit Kidd.

-Ça va finir en partouze tout ça. Rit Law

-J'veux pas… Souffla Luffy

\- Moi non plus… Appuya Kidd

-Mais toi, t'as l'habitude de baiser partout ! Moi j'veux pas baiser comme ça avec n'importe qui ! Hurla Luffy avant de partir en courant de la chambre, surprenant tout le monde.

-Bordel ! Regarde ce que t'as fait Law ! Dit Ace en sortant de son lit.

-TU INSINUES QUOI SALE GOSSE QUE JE SUIS UNE PUTE ?! Hurla Kidd

-Enfin, tranquille. Soupira Law

-Super, tout le monde a entendu que Kidd est une pute ! » Fit Ace

Il enfila son short et vit alors Kidd se lever en pestant. L'ainé le rattrapa en même temps qu'il attrapait une chemise de son autre main.

« -Ah non, la putain de tomate, elle reste là et se fait punir par le médecin sadique qui va le cuisinier, moi je m'occupe de Lu' ! Décréta Ace avant tirer sur le col et de balancer Kidd sur Law.

-Connard !

-Ton amour me toucherait presque autant que celui de Law ! » Sourit Ace

Il ferma la porte et Law en profita pour inverser les positions et se mettre au-dessus du roux.

« - On va passer aux choses sérieuses » Affirma Law en se léchant les lèvres.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

Dire qu'on devait avoir notre matinée, sérieux… il fait chier Law ! En plus, il sait très bien que Luffy n'est pas baise d'un soir ! Je pestai contre mon meilleur ami. Bon, maintenant faut que j'arrive à retrouver Lu'. Je fouillai un peu dans l'hôtel avant de sortir et le trouvai assis sur un banc. Je respirai un bon coup puis allais m'asseoir à coté de lui.

« -Lu' ?

-Quoi ?

-Désolé pour ce qu'a dit Law, il est con et pense toujours qu'au sexe, alors boude pas !

-Parce que t'es différent ?

-Hey ! T'es pas cool là !

-Ace… hier… Law il disait que t'étais amoureux… »

Putain de merde… Law je vais te buter sérieux, qu'est-ce que t'as été raconter encore ? Je trouvai soudain un très grand intérêt pour le sol. Bah quoi ? Il est beau !

« -T'es amoureux de Marco, pas vrai ?

-Hein ? Mais ça va pas ! C'est juste un pote !

-Pourtant c'est lui qui a eu ton cul en premier !

-Ouais, mais ça c'est particulier !

-Il a dit qu'il gardait ta clé…

-J'donne pas mon cul à tout le monde, j'préfère que ça reste intime…

-Et pourquoi pas Law ?

-Hors de question ! Ça l'amuserait trop !

-Dès que tu te disputes avec Law, tu te protèges derrière Marco !

-Normal, après Law, c'est Marco mon meilleur pote ! Mais je rêve où tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

-Non, Dit Luffy en détournant le regard

-T'es pas très convainquant ! Souris-je

-J'suis pas jaloux ! Je répète juste ce que m'a dit Marco !

-Marco est en couple et ne touche plus à mon cul depuis plusieurs mois, justement il fait tout pour que je me trouve un mec ! »

Luffy avait l'air choqué par ce que je lui disais. C'est vrai que le blond ne parlait pas de sa vie de couple, puis à part moi, personne n'était au courant. Même pas Law ! Navré mon ananas, mais j'sacrifie sans hésiter ton secret !

« -Alors… t'es vraiment amoureux de moi ? »

J'me doutais bien que Law n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié... J'vais vraiment le buter !

« -Ace !

-Hum ?

-Si t'es amoureux de moi… alors tu ne veux pas que me baiser, pas vrai ?

-Bah ouais, c'est le principe ! »

Merde… en disant ça, je confirmai à Luffy que j'étais amoureux de lui. Law, je te hais ! Sauf que ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, le gamin…euh… ok ? Et pourquoi il sourit maintenant ? Et pourquoi il s'assoit sur mes genoux ?

« -Ace…

-Euh… ouais ?

-On sort ensemble, non ?

-Hein ?

-Bah t'es amoureux de moi !

-Ouais…

-Et moi aussi ! Alors on peut sortir ensemble ? »

De quoi ? Pour être sur que je comprenne, Luffy rougit puis vint m'embrasser… euh j'ai raté un épisode là ? Ah non, il m'a dit « moi aussi »… puis merde ! Je réfléchirai après ! Je pris le contrôle du baiser et allais titiller ses lèvres pour qu'il m'ouvre la porte au plaisir. Assez rapidement, il obéite et je ne me fis pas plus prier ! Ma langue vint de suite retrouver la sienne et là… c'est la guerre ! J'avais l'impression que Luffy n'en avait pas l'habitude mais qu'il tentait malgré tout de prendre le dessus, c'est trop chou... Sauf qu'il ne m'aura pas comme ça, je glissai mes mains sous son tee-shirt et pris peu à peu le dessus.

On finit par rompre le baiser que je trouvais beaucoup trop court… Luffy n'avait déjà plus de souffle ... Je collai mon front contre le sien et lui embrassai le bout du nez. Il sourit bêtement comme à son habitude puis m'embrassa sur la joue. Approuvait-il ?

« -Mais Ace…

-Hum ?

-Je dis pas que je vais pouvoir coucher avec toi tout de suite… ça me fait toujours un peu peur…

-T'inquiète Lu', j'peux bien patienter, je te mangerai petit à petit… mais t'approche pas de Law, steu'plait !

-Shishishi, promis !

-Puis maintenant, si Law me fait chier, j'viendrai fuguer chez toi » Dis-je avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Luffy rit avant de réclamer un nouveau baiser. Bien, va falloir que je me contrôle mais déjà, j'étais sûr que personne n'irait toucher son cul, il était ma propriété à moi ! Et je pouvais poser mon tampon en toute légalité ! Je serrais mon nouveau et premier petit copain et humai son odeur avec envie. Chier… ça va être dur de se retenir de ne pas le bouffer tout cru...

« -On retourne dans la chambre ?

-Tu tiens à voir Kidd se faire bouffer par Law ?

-…Pourquoi pas ?! Rit Luffy

-Ok ! Mais tu ne mates pas trop ! »

Law, tu vas hurler mais considère ça comme une vengeance car tu as avoué à Luffy que je l'aimais avant que j'aie pu le lui dire. Héhéhé. Lu' se leva de mes genoux et on se dirigea vers la chambre.

.

.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

.

« -OI ! ON SE CALME ! Cria Kidd.

-Mais je suis calme. Affirmai-je en caressant son torse nu.

-Alors, arrêtes ton manège ou je crie au viol !

-Vas-y, ça serra encore plus excitant ... Et de plus, ta fierté en prendrait un sérieux coup... Dis-je en léchant son torse.

-Enfoiré ... » Dit Kidd en rougissant pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je continuai mon p'tit jeu et vins mordiller son cou. Je frottai mon bassin au sien puis collai mon érection. Putain, j'avais vraiment trop envie de lui ! Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui me faisait cet effet. Je l'entendis marmonner pour tenter de m'arrêter. Mais je savais qu'il adorait. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il m'aurait déjà dégagé. Je caressai ses abdos et approchai mon visage du sien. Nos souffles se mélangèrent et nos regards se croisèrent. Sa main glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me donnant des frisons. Nos visages s'approchèrent et on scella enfin nos lèvres.

Il avait enfin craqué !

Juste ...

C'était la première fois que j'embrassais une baise ...

Mais, Kidd n'est pas une baise... Enfin, je crois ... A vérifier, pour l'instant ça ne restait juste qu'une baise. Je rentrai ma langue dans sa bouche, le dominant sur toutes les coutures. Il essaya de ne pas gémir, ça se voyait. Je donnai un coup de rein sur son début d'érection, le faisant enfin sortir un son magnifiquement masculin. Je mis fin à notre baiser et délaissais sa bouche pour aller jouer avec ses pointes de chair.

« -Law ... » Grogna Kidd sensuellement m'excitant encore plus.

Les mains de Kidd pincèrent mes fesses m'arrachant des grognements. J'arrêtai de maltraiter ses bouts de chair avec mes dents, et remontais l'embrasser passionnément. Putain, c'était trop bon. Nos érections se frottaient mutuellement nous faisant vibrer d'impatience et de désir. Je commençai à glisser le pantalon de Kidd le long de ses jambes fines et musclées. Kidd enlèva mon T-shirt noir ample dévoilant mes muscles fins. Une fois le boxer et le pantalon de ce dernier enlevés, il commença à caresser mon ventre, mon érection à travers mon boxer et me chuchota à l'oreille sensuellement.

« -J'ai envie de toi ... Law~ ! »

Appel au viol bonjour ! Suite à sa déclaration, je le plaquai au lit et pris son désir, bien apparent cette fois, en main. Je commençais de longs va-et-vient plus ou moins lents. Je regardai son visage se déformer submergé par le plaisir. Il était magnifique ... Je déposai un baiser chaste sur sa bouche puis, descendis à un niveau plus intéressant. Je léchais la gourmandise de long en large et fis hurler de plaisir mon Kidd. Ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux et m'imposèrent un rythme nouveau.

J'arrêtais de sucer sous les grognements à Kidd et me léchais deux doigts. Je retournai Kidd sur le dos et lui relevai son magnifique cul. Je passai ma langue entre ses sillons avant de griffer ses fesses.

« -Ah ! Arrête de jouer abruti ... J'en peux plus ...

-Alors, comme ça le grand Kidd est un soumis ? Ricanai-je.

-Ta gueule ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi au-dessus !

-Oh, y'aura d'autres fois ? » Demandai-je mielleux.

Dans un geste brusque, je me retrouvai dessous Kidd qui arracha presque mon slip, et sans préparation s'empila sur moi. Il est con ... Je l'entendis grogner de douleur puis, il me regarda avec une fierté moqueuse. Crétin ... Mais putain ... Il est tellement serré ! Sans m'en rendre compte, il commença des va-et-vients.

« -Putain, t'es tellement serré ... Dis-je en attrapant ses hanches.

-A-ah plus fort ... ! Cria Kidd en posant ses mains sur mon torse dans une position très érotique.

-Tu es sûr~ ?! Demandai-je entre deux gémissements.

-O-Oui ... ! Ah Laaaw~ ! »

Je le bousculai en arrière, et augmentai la force de mes coups. Ma tomate se tortilla sous moi, en gémissant mon nom dans tous les sens. Il attrapa ma nuque et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un baiser plus sauvage encore s'ensuivit. Nos langues se battèrent puis, avec un coup précis, je trouvai ce qui faisait voir des étoiles à ma tulipe. Je continuai de taper à cet endroit encore et toujours pour entendre les mélodieux sons que me sortait Kidd.

« -Law~ Je vais ... ! »

J'attrapai le désire du roux puis recommençais à le branler. Il finit par jouir dans ma mains avec un cri très rauque. Moi aussi, j'étais bientôt à la fin ... Putain, je crois que c'est ma meilleure baise ! Je me repris et m'effondrai sur lui. J'étais épuisé, au bout de ma vie suite à cette extraordinaire partie de jambe en l'air. Soudain, deux bras m'entourèrent, je lèvai la tête et croisai les yeux de MON Kidd. Parce que, lui, je n'allais pas le prêter : c'est MA baise. Personne n'y touche, à part moi ! Il approcha son visage du mien pour réclamer un doux baiser. Je me laissai faire et posai ma tête sur son torse brûlant.

« -Tu sors quand de moi ? Me demanda Kidd.

-Jamais, j'ai trop la flemme ... Marmonnai-je en me calant plus sur son torse.

-Toi, ouais ! Mais moi, non ! »

Avec la plus grande flemme du monde, je me retirai de lui, et m'asseyais au bord du lit. Il fallait que je me lève mais j'étais crevé ... Oh, et puis merde ! Je tombai en arrière et fermai les yeux, beaucoup trop fatigué pour faire une autre chose maintenant. J'entendis le rouquin se foutre de ma gueule. Je levais le bras et lui fis un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Connard ! Qu'il ne me fasse pas chier, quand je suis mort comme ça... J'étais de mauvaise humeur. Kidd m'attrapa pour un câlin et tira ensuite la couverture sur nous. Trop la flemme de le repousser ... Tout ce qui comptait c'était que je puisse pieuter.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Kitty** : Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Lemon partout oh yeah ! xD_

_[...]_

_**Kitty** : Conscience parle tu dois remplacer **Ren** ! _

_[Pas envie ...]_

_**Kitty** : Tsss ... Bref ! Sii vous nous laissez des reviews Ace viendra dans ton lit plein de chantilly ;) Si si ! Je te l'assure !_

_[Mentir c'est mal ...] _

_**Kitty** : Chut ! bref ! Vous fait plein de bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~ ! A la prochaine ! _


	12. Cache-cache dans la forêt de bambou !

_Nyaaaaa~ ! Les chatons ... gluant ?_

_(Ren rappelle moi pourquoi t'as choisie ce mot OWO)_

_Nous revoilà avec **Renhika** pour **Make U Wet** ! _

**Ren** : De retour du Japon ! Et j'ai acheté plein de truc pour Kitty !

**Kitty** : *En plein bonheur et cour partout* OWIIIIIIIII~ !

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews on adore les lire avec Ren ! :) _

**_Réponses_**_** aux guests :**_

_**Walker** :_

_**Ren** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ^^ è_é tu vois Kitty quand je te dis que tes lemons sont bien_

_**Kitty** : Je continue à croire qu'il sont nulle ._. Mais merci sa me touche ! Et Law je l'ai déjà mangé sorry_

_**Ren** : Zoubi zoubi ^^_

_**Kitty** : Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

_**Lyra** :_

_**Ren** : Ace avec sa chantilly ? Non mais il est à moi ! xD le tube de chantilly aussi !_

_**Kitty** : Law est juste perdu mais ça va venir ! :3_

_**Ren** : Mais il reste long :3_

_**Kitty** : Tu dis alors que c'est Marco qui à ouvert les yeux à Ace et Law à personne lui le pauvre :(_

_**Ren** : :D bref merci pour ta review ! Zoubi !_

_**Kitty** : Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~_

_Sur ce _

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 **_

_** Cache-cache dans la forêt de bambou !**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Pov Ace**_

_._

_._

_._

Bon, il est presque 10h, on va gentiment retourner vers la chambre et sortir Law du pieu car sinon le prof de Luffy va gueuler. Je regarde nos mains nouées et souris bêtement… ça me fais chier de l'avouer mais Marco avait raison. Je crois que je vais pouvoir me passer des baisés. Luffy a le même sourire que moi et sautille partout.

« -Et Kidd, il ne va pas paniquer ?

-C'est pas son problème ! »

Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais moi je sais que Law va juste prendre un putain de plaisir à me faire chier. Quoique ... je pourrais très bien lui faire la même chose avec sa tomate. Puis merde ! On ne va pas me faire chier sinon je mords !

« -Puis Kidd, il est débile ! A part s'énerver, il ne sait pas faire grande chose ! Rit Luffy.

-Bah si !

-Hum ?

-Il sait se faire violer par Law, j'en suis sûr !

-Shishishi »

Annnh… j'adore l'entendre rire. On arrive à la chambre qu'on partage Law et moi. J'en profite pour planquer mon brun contre le mur afin de l'embrasser. Ça a l'air de lui plaire car sa langue vient faire mumuse avec la mienne. Je le prendrais bien tout de suite mais je ne dois pas le brusquer. Ensuite, faut aller faire chier Law, ça c'est un petit plaisir qu'on ne doit pas rater. Je romps le baiser, donne un coup de langue sur les lèvres de Luffy avant de déclarer :

« -Allez viens, on a deux gars à aller faire chier !

-Hum ! »

Luffy dans toute sa politesse ouvre la porte sans toquer.

Sympa le spectacle !

.

.

.

.

**Pov externe**

.

.

.

« -Je vais enculer celui qui a défoncé la porte ! Hurle Law avec classe.

-Tu peux toujours courir ! Grogne Ace en serrant Luffy contre lui.

-Oh, c'est tellement mignon que je vais en chier des arcs-en-ciel pendant une semaine ..., Râle Law.

-Sortez ! Ordonne Kidd.

-C'est bon, on a bien compris que tu t'es fait enculer ! Ricane Luffy.

-Désolé Lala, mais va falloir se lever ! » Sourit Portgas.

Un si doux réveil ne pouvait que plaire à l'étudiant en médecine. Ace continue de serrer son petit copain contre lui et en profite pour humer son odeur.

« -Luffy me fait pas chier parce que dis-toi que ça va t'arriver aussi ! Grogne Kidd.

-Crève. Répond Law.

\- M'oblige pas à te réveiller à ma manière Law, Menace Ace pendant que son amant tire la langue au roux.

-Tu le touches pas ok. Grogne Kidd.

-T'as compris le message. Appuie Law.

-On vit ensemble j'te rappelle, tu veux bouffer du pain jusqu'à ce que je me tire ? » Demande Ace.

Luffy regarde Ace en se demandant pourquoi une telle menace ? Mais, il finit par comprendre et ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de rire.

« -Je crois que j'ai l'habitude. Soupire Law.

-T'aimes pas le pain ? Demande Kidd.

-Va savoir.

-Shishishishi hahahhahaha » Rit Luffy en se tenant le ventre car il commençait à avoir des crampes.

Ace, lui, s'écarte pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Law en profite pour s'endormir. Un sourire s'étire sur le visage du brun qui lance un regard à Luffy. Ce dernier arrête difficilement de rire puis hoche de la tête. L'ainé lance un signal et son amant saute sur Kidd pour le retenir pendant qu'Ace écrase le pain sur le visage de Law.

« -Debout flemmard ! Dit Ace en souriant comme son colocataire l'aurait fait pour lui.

-FILS DE PUTE JE VAIS T'ENCULER ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Law se jette tout nu sur Ace qui tombe. Le brun explose de rire, donne une fessée à Law et dit :

« -Désolé mais ça va pas être possible, on va choquer les gamins et mon cul est fermé, j'te l'ai déjà dit !

-Ça va finir en meurtre ... Soupire Kidd.

-Laisse mon cul tranquille, Portgas ! » Hurle Law.

Le médecin tente d'étouffer Ace avec le pain mais celui-ci l'avale avant de grignoter les doigts de son meilleur ami. Luffy en voyant la scène se met à sautiller sur le dos de Kidd qui n'avait pas les reins en très bon état après sa petite séance de sport.

« -Fais gaffe Law ! J'ai un otage ! Menace Luffy.

-Luffy va être jaloux, tu le sais ? Dit Law dégoutté de voir Ace manger du pain.

-Non ! Parce que c'est drôle de voir Ace t'emmerder shishishi !

-On s'est mis d'accord sur comment te réveiller, Rit Ace.

-Oh, mais tu sais il m'emmerde pas là ... » Sourit Law.

Kidd décide de passer à l'action, il vire Luffy d'au-dessus de lui en retenant un cri de douleur puis attrape Law pour le cacher sous la couverture avec lui. Le Monkey D. revient vers son petit copain pour avoir un câlin qu'Ace lui offre immédiatement. Il lui donne aussi un petit bisou sur le nez pour le féliciter de ne pas s'être plains. Le plus jeune sourit avant de dire :

« -Et c'est moi le jaloux après ?

-Fais gaffe Law, j'ai mon briquet et je sais où est ton livre de dissection que t'as pris pour le voyage ! » Menace Ace en souriant dans le cou de Luffy.

Mais seul des gémissements leurs répondent. Les deux autres étaient en train de s'embrasser. Ace soupire puis demande à Luffy d'aller chercher le bouquin pendant qu'il sort son briquet. Il l'allume puis le plus jeune ouvre le livre pour le brûler page par page.

« -Au revoir, introduction à la dissection pour une artère pulmonaire » Dit Ace avant d'enflammer la page et de souffler dessus pour que ça ne blesse pas Luffy.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Law se lève d'un seul coup pour sortir des draps avant d'hurler :

« -BORDEL PORTGAS !

-J'te savais pas bisounours Lala~ Sourit Ace.

-C'est lui qui m'embrasse, pas moi ! Je veux juste pieuter en paix ! ET MON LIVRE ENFOIRÉ !

-T'es pas gentil tra-o ! Dit Luffy avant de recevoir un bisou d'Ace qui souriait.

-Tu te fais pas chier, Grogne Kidd.

-Portgas, tu payes plus cher le loyer pour mon livre. Dit Law sérieux

-Crève, j'paierai pas plus, Affirme Ace.

-Ok, je retiens, Boude Law.

-Et moi, je retiens le fait que t'as tout balancé à Lu' ! »

Law n'écoute pas, récupère son livre et part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« -T'es content Portgas, t'es dégueulasse avec lui ! Sermonne Kidd.

-Ça se voit que tu vis pas avec ! Il me fait bien plus de crasses ! Alors qu'il boude ! Grogne Ace.

-Et alors c'est pour ça que t'as brûlé son livre ? Dit Kidd en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'aime pas qu'on balance certaines choses sans que je sois consentant, Crie Ace afin que le médecin l'entende aussi.

-Il a dit quoi ? Demande Kidd.

-Ça te concerne pas, Décrète Ace.

-Oh c'est choux le pyromane ! Rit Kidd en comprenant de quoi il parlait.

-Fais gaffe car t'as beau baiser avec Law, je n'hésiterai pas à te brûler ta tronche de tomate, j'l'ai déjà fait et j'peux recommencer à tout moment ! Fait Ace en préparant son sac pour la sortie.

-Kidd, j'peux te demander un truc ? Dit Luffy en se plaçant en face de lui.

-Quoi ? Répondit Kidd à son ami avec un ton beaucoup plus doux.

-Euh…en fait… » Hésite Luffy

Ace regarde un instant son amant avant d'entendre la douche couler. Il lève les yeux au ciel en pensant que son meilleur ami n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de bouder sous la douche.

« -…Kidd… ça fait quoi ? » Finit Luffy

Kidd se bloque en devinant parfaitement ce que demandait son ami. Ace lui soupire, il pouvait aussi bien lui demander. Pendant ce temps, Law lui, réfléchissait à un moyen de venger l'introduction de son livre partie en fumée.

« -Allez, dis-moi ! Ça fait quoi de se faire prendre ?

-Baaaaaah ... Ça s'explique pas…

-J'suis sûr que si ! Tu ressens quoi ? Ça fait mal ? C'est confortable ? Faut faire quoi ?

-Bah ça dépend les personnes crétines. Explique Kidd en donnant une pichenette à son ami

-Ça t'a fait mal avec Law ? Dis-moi tes ressentis, merde !

\- Je t'expliquerais après, sans eux ok ?

-Oh mais ne te gène pas pour moi, je connais bien les méthodes de Law, Sourit Ace pendant que Luffy fixait le roux pour avoir ses réponses.

-Même. Je préfère parler seul avec Luffy. Affirme Kidd

-Mais j'veux savoir maintenant !

-Luffy, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Dit Kidd avant de s'habiller, une douleur dans les reins.

-Pas juste, Boude Luffy alors que son ami sort de la chambre

\- Law bouge ton cul, on va sortir les mômes ! Hurle Ace en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain

-Ouais ! » Répond Law.

Ace soupire puis vient embrasser son petit ami qui arrête immédiatement de bouder. Luffy sourit puis sort à son tour pour aller se préparer. Aujourd'hui, le programme prévoit une visite dans la forêt en bambou de Kyoto. Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

.

.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

.

Je marche les mains dans les poches, et regarde les gosses courir partout. Putain, moi à leur âge, je ne me comportais pas comme ça ... Fait chier les deux autres se battent encore. J'attrape Zoro par le col et l'éloigne de Sanji.

« - Lâche-moi ! Me crie Cactus

-Man.

\- Ok. »

Je le lâche et il se vautre par terre. Un fou-rire général se déclenche m'arrachant un sourire fourbe. Fallait pas me chercher sale mioche. Bon, le prof est revenu, c'est que la sortie dans la forêt des bambous touche à sa fin. On part tous sauf que ... C'est trop calme où est l'autre abruti d'Ace ? Je regarde Luffy au loin, il a l'air de le chercher aussi. Je me stoppe et analyse tout autour de moi. Putain, Portgas tu es passé où ? Non ... Me dites pas ... Oh, le con ! Je me frappe le visage avec ma main, tellement que là, ça dépasse toutes les possibilités qu'il y ait un neurone dans la tête d'Ace. Bon, je vais demander à Kidd de m'aider à trouver Ace. Je le cherche dans le groupe de jeunes mais aucune tête rousse dans les environs ... Oh, bordel les deux sont paumés dans la forêt de bambou là ... Pitié ... En plus, je suis crevé !

« -Luffy, j'ai besoin de toi. Viens par là ! »

Je rebrousse chemin, et entend les pas de Luffy derrière. Super, ça va être une partie de cache-cache, il ne manquait plus que ça. Ça va chauffer pour ces deux-là !

.

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

Putain de merde… comment j'ai fait mon compte ? Pourquoi ? Sérieux, j'ai fait comment pour me retrouver paumé au beau milieu d'une forêt de bambous ? Et aussi… comment cette tomate de merde a fait pour se perdre avec moi ? Bon … pas de panique, je vais appeler Law. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche avant de voir qu'il n'y a pas de réseau dans ce coin paumé !

Qui est le con qui a eut cette idée de sortie que j'aille lui enfoncer un porc-épic énervé dans le rectum ?

Je soupire et pose mon cul sur un rocher, autant économiser mes force. De un, je suis un putain de flemmard, de deux, Law n'est pas con… enfin je pense, il va partir à notre recherche en voyant qu'on n'est plus dans le groupe. Luffy va bien remarquer que je suis plus là pour lui bouffer le cou… Je sors une bouteille d'eau, bois quelques gorgées avant de lancer au gamin roux :

« -Assied-toi, on va attendre que Law nous retrouve !

-Flemmard ...

-Si on bouge on va faire que se paumer plus encore et compliquer la tâche à Law. Je ne tiens pas à me taper sa sale humeur !

-C'est plus moi qui vais me taper sa mauvaise humeur que toi ... Grogne Kidd blasé

-J'vis avec lui, c'est pas parce que t'as écarté les cuisses que tu vas le supporter h24 comme moi ! T'es pas le premier à te faire baiser ! M'énerve-je

-Ta gueule ! C'est différent ! Moi, j'suis pas qu'une baise !

-Tu m'en diras tant !

-Tsss ...

-Estime-toi heureux qu'il soit obligé de faire l'accompagnateur, sinon il ne t'adresserait même plus la parole ! Dis-je avec un sourire sadique à la Law.

-Tu mens

-Oh non… j'le connais bien, c'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien ! M'eclaffe-je

-Pfff ... À prouver..., S'irrite Kidd

-Oh, c'est un point sensible ? Law est comme ça, il baise ce qu'il veut ou se fait baiser, c'est lui qui choisit, ensuite il jette ! Mais quand il y a des contraintes, il fait ce qu'il peut pour avoir le maximum de paix... Si je me rappelle bien, il t'a viré du lit, non ? » Ris-je

Joli silence. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'emmerder et je continue mon jeu.

« -La vérité te choque ?

-Non, je réfléchis bouffon.

-Et si on faisait un marché ? Souris-je

-Sur quoi ?

-Je vois bien que tu meurs d'envie d'avoir Law pour toi tout seul

-N'importe quoi ! Rougit Kidd

-Ouais, c'est ça. J'te crois autant que je crois aux monstres dans les placards, Ironise Ace

-J't'emmerde Portgas !

-Bon, tu veux pas écouter ma proposition ?

-Vas-y, Maronne Kidd

-Je t'aide avec Law et tu me fous la paix avec Lu' !

-Crève ! Tu vas lui faire du mal !

-Je vais rien faire moi, j'suis un flemmard, mais je peux te dire tout ce que tu veux sur Law... même sa position préférée au lit !

-Putain ... »

Un vrai plaisir de le voir se torturer les lèvres pour me prouver son hésitation.

« -Non, je peux pas laisser mon meilleur ami comme ça !

-J'vais pas lui faire de mal ! J'veux juste que t'évites de nous casser nos moments d'amoureux ! C'est trop demander pour un légume ?

-Le légume t'emmerde ! Grogne Kidd avant de se diriger vers la forêt.

-Reste là, gamin ! J'retiendrais pas Law s'il décide de te mettre en bocal !

-M'en fous ! »

C'est qu'il me fait chier ce gosse. Je montre bien qu'il me casse les couilles, je l'attacherai bien sous un éléphant qui a la chiasse mais je préfère lui balancer une pierre. Après un magnifique « connard », il se retourne et tente de me balancer une pierre que j'évite facilement avant de lui jeter une pousse de bambou à la figure.

« -Tu savais que Law adore les jeux SM, Dis-je en esquivant un énième caillou, faut que je l'occupe le temps que mon crétin de meilleur ami nous retrouve.

-Les jeux ?

-Yep, il est très adepte des menottes.

-Sérieux ?

-A la maison, dans son placard, juste en bas, y'a une boite, dedans y'a une vingtaine de menottes type flic et une dizaine en cuir, puis juste pour te dire... les cravates, il ne les met pas, il s'en sert pour autre chose !

-Putain ! POURQUOI TU ME DIS TOUT ÇA ?! Rougit Kidd

-Ah et si tu veux faire plaisir à Law, fais-lui des sucreries, des trucs fait-maison, des crêpes, des gâteaux, il adore les charlottes aussi ! »

J'ai exactement la réaction que je veux, c'est parfait sérieux. Comme ça, il sera obligé de me foutre la paix avec Lu' car il ne résistera pas à l'envie de me poser d'autres questions.

« -Genre, il aime ça, lui, le Law sadique et froid ? Dit Kidd choqué

-Tu penses que je mentirais sur la bouffe ? Alors que c'est moi qui cuisine et que c'est mon seul moyen d'obtenir ce que je veux de Law ? »

Même s'il a senti la dernière fois que je voulais lui demander un truc… les autres fois, ça avait marché ! J'ai rien eu comme punition pour le canapé que j'ai cramé par accident ! Un craquement se fait entendre et soudain :

« -Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Dit mon meilleur ami avec tact

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI ! DE RIEN ! Sursaute Kidd

-Lala ! Tu nous as retrouvés ! Souris-je alors que j'allais serrer mon petit ami dans mes bras.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour vous perdre ? »

Hum… j'ai aucune envie d'étaler mes talents de navigateur, guide et mon grand sens de l'orientation alors je préfère embrasser Luffy. Déjà parce que ça me manquait, ensuite parce qu'il adore ça donc il ne me reposera plus la question… puis parce que je veux l'embrasser et c'est tout !

« -Y'a pas de réponse, ils sont débiles… Soupire Law

-Pfff ... C'est bien mais c'est où le chemin ? Ricane Kidd

\- Ben, j'ai pris un bâton et j'ai fait une ligne, du coup, on a un chemin. Explique mon pote

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu fais de la médecine ! Tu peux réfléchir longtemps, moi, je fais de la psycho car j'ai pas besoin d'utiliser mon énergie tout le temps ! Ris-je

-Bouffon, M'insulte Law alors que Kidd le bouffe du regard

-Je t'aime aussi, Lala~

-Allez, la bande d'abrutis, on rentre parce que moi, j'ai mal au crâne ! Grogne Law en lançant un regard noir à Luffy.

-Lu', tu aurais pas fait chier Law par hasard ? »

Je demande juste pour avoir confirmation et Luffy me sourit comme un gosse fier de sa connerie. Putain, j'le violerai bien sur place mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord puis Law viendrait me faire chier ensuite.

« -Je t'aime, mon bébé »

Et hop, un petit baiser pour récompenser Luffy. Sauf que Law est bien décidé à se venger, il prend un morceau de bambou et me fouette le cul en crachant un « pour me venger ». Salopard ! Sauf que Luffy n'aime pas, attrape le morceau de bambou que Kidd avait essayé de me renvoyer à la gueule tout à l'heure et le balance sur Law avant de s'exprimer :

« -T'as pas le droit ! »

Je l'aime mon Luffy jaloux ! Je m'approche de Kidd avec la ferme idée d'enclencher une vengeance lente mais exquise.

« -Quand je te dis qu'il aime le SM, Dis-je doucement à Kidd pour éviter que Law ne m'entende.

\- Quoi toi aussi tu veux un coup ? Dit Law en esquivant le bambou

\- Putain, arrête sérieux ! Rougit Kidd

-Regarde, il veut même fouetter Lu' alors qu'il sait qu'on est ensemble, il sait que tu es là et que tu voi tout. Je m'approche de son oreille pour donner plus d'effet à mes mots, donc il pense à un plan à plusieurs, l'homme n'a pas autant de trou qu'une femme, qui se retrouverait menotté et qui se retrouverait fouetté à ton avis ? »

Et je finis, en beauté, en soufflant sur l'oreille du gosse qui était rouge. Kidd réagit exactement comme je l'avais prévu, il me repousse brusquement, rouge de honte face à mes propos salaces. Je savais bien qu'il était aussi prude qu'une vierge ! Je suis mort de rire.

« -J'adore ton mec Law ! Un vrai plaisir ! Ris-je

\- C'est pas mon mec. Grogne mon pote en maintenant à distance Luffy qui essayait de le frapper. Par contre, ton mec est vraiment chiant… »

Il repousse Luffy qui rejoint le sol durement. Je grogne un peu mécontent qu'il maltraite MON bébé à moi puis vient soulever mon mec. Je l'embrasse pour lui montrer que le méchant ne pourra rien lui faire dans mes bras avant de récupérer mon sourire d'emmerdeur.

« -Tu me prends pour qui, le concierge ? Genre, j'ai pas vu comment tu es gentil avec la tomate ?!

-Je ne suis pas gentil, Grogne Law d'une voix froide

-Et moi, je suis la mère noël ! Bon, on rentre, avant de reperdre ta tomate ? Déclarai-je

-Il est pas si con que ça, il suit le chemin que j'ai tracé.

-Il est aussi doué que Zoro niveau orientation, Soupire Luffy

-Ben, j'irais pas le rechercher. »

Je soupire, moi non plus. Alors j'espère qu'il a suivit la ligne ! Bon, j'ai envie de dormir !

On rentre, point barre !

.

.

.

* * *

**Ren** : Ace il a mis une fessé à Law héhéhéhé !

**Kitty** : Ouais c'est tellement sexy *Se prend une pierre* xD !

**Ren** : Moi aussi je kiff ! xD

**Kitty** : Bref ! J'espère que se chapitre vous à plu ;)

**Ren** : Parce qu'il en reste plus beaucoup *^*

**Kitty** : Ouais ^^ !

**Ren** : Laissez plein de review pour compensé ! Zoubi zoubi !

**Kitty** : Une reviews pour fêter le retour de Ren ! :)


	13. Baston de Câlin !

_Nyaaa~ ! Les chatons aux CURLY !_

_(Dédicace à Ren :3 )_

_Nous revoilà avec **Renhika** pour **Make U Wet** !_

_Merci pour ceux ou celle qui nous on laissé des reviews ! *Keur*_

_Rien n'est à nous ... Enfin, Oda-San t'es sûr ? _

_Sur ce_

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 **

** Baston de câlin !**

.

.

.

**Pov externe**

.

.

.

La nuit était tombée sur Kyoto et tout le monde avait regagné sa chambre. Bien sûr, il avait fallu se battre avec les lycéens pour qu'ils respectent le couvre-feu et Law avait cru qu'il allait en tuer plus d'un... Mais Ace avait calmé le jeu avec le professeur. Les gosses n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour lui ! Après avoir dit bonne nuit comme il se doit à Luffy, Ace avait fini par suivre Law pour regagner leur chambre. A présent, ils n'étaient plus que deux maintenant dans leur lit, prêts à s'endormir.

« - Putain, quel journée..., Soupire Law

-J'ai connu pire !

-En plus, Kidd n'a pas voulu me voir... Je comprends pas.

\- ... ouais... je me demande pourquoi...

-C'est bizarre quand même depuis la forêt de bambous, il m'esquive ... Il a l'air gêné ... Mais de quoi ? C'est parce que l'on a baisé ce matin ? Dit Law pour lui-même

-Peut-être qu'il n'a pas aimé que tu le rejettes…

-Oublie, c'est pas tes affaires. Dit Law en revenant à son cynisme habituel.

-Bah voyons, Soupire Ace

-T'as fait quoi Portgas ? Remarque Law

-Rien… sinon j't'aurais fait des crêpes !

\- Putain, Ace tu as dit quoi ?

-Rien j'te dis !

-Te fous pas de moi !

-Moi, faire ça ? Jamais » Sourit Ace

Pour toute réponse, Law lui jette un coussin qu'Ace rattrape facilement avant d'exploser de rire et de continuer sur sa lancée :

« - Je t'aime comme un fou tu le sais !

-Pas moi ! T'es un connard ! Tu lui as dit quoi ?!

-Oh, tu me fais mal à mon petit cœur !

-T'en as pas, crétin !

-Si, sinon je t'aurai abandonné depuis longtemps ! Dit Ace toujours mort de rire.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Moi qui pensais que tu serais incapable de tomber amoureux !

-Je ne suis pas amoureux !

-Maintenant que je le suis, je peux clairement dire que tu l'es !

-Ta gueule ! Dit-il en accompagnant avec un doigt d'honneur, C'est compliqué.

-Je sais...

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Qu'il t'aime mais qu'il est con ! Et qu'il est prêt à tenter des jeux avec toi~!

-JE VAIS TE BUTER ACE ! Fait Law en se décomposant petit à petit.

-Bah quoi ? » Demande Ace avec un air innocent.

Law se venge en essayant d'étouffer Ace avec un coussin. Mais l'autre ne se laisse pas faire et finit par virer l'objet qui tentait de le tuer avant de plaquer Law contre le mur. Le petit ami de Luffy avait maintenant un air très sérieux.

« -Par contre, Law, sans déconner, j'te conseille de faire le point avec le gamin très vite. Tes tendances, je pense qu'il n'en a rien à foutre et que ça pourrait même l'amuser même s'il est vachement prude. Mais pour avoir pété un câble car Luffy m'ignorait… je sais que c'est pas agréable d'être paumé en amour et je ne te souhaite vraiment pas ça. Alors demain, tu bouges tes miches pour aller lui parler !

-De quoi je me mêle ? Dit Law d'un ton froid.

-J'ai autant le droit de m'en mêler que toi vu que tu t'es aussi mêlé de mon histoire avec Lu' ! J'vais pas te laisser te bouffer à petit feu ! Puis maintenant qu'il connaît tes penchants, ça va me permettre de voir s'il est prêt à tout accepter de toi !

-Putain, Ace ! Franchement, moi, je ne suis pas allé dire à Luffy que tu aimes te faire sucer ! Ça ne se fait pas ce que tu as fait ! Y'a des limites !

-Sauf que moi je n'ai pas d'antécédents comme les tiens ! Puis sincèrement, connaissant Lu', j'aurai préféré que tu lui dises ça plutôt que de lui balancer mes sentiments !

\- Ta gueule ! Putain, je ... J'arrive pas à me voir posé ! C'est trop compliqué ! » Dit-il en le repoussant.

Law commence à paniquer et serre son tee-shirt du côté de son cœur comme pour apaiser une douleur.

« -Tu l'aimes, ça se voit comme le nez au mileu de la figure ! Si tu veux lui parler maintenant, vas-y, j't'en prie. Par contre, c'est moi qui garde la chambre et tu m'envoies Lu' ! Pas question qu'il vous voit copuler comme deux loups sans pudeur ! Ça va le braquer !

\- Demain parce que là, il est dans la chambre avec son groupe ..., Soupire-t-il avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains, J'en ai marre.

\- Nan, son groupe est sorti pour aller en boîte mais Kidd boude alors Lu' ne voulait pas le laisser seul donc tu peux y aller ! Explique Ace en montrant fièrement le message de Luffy.

-T'es irresponsable... Mais je serais heureux qu'ils ne reviennent pas, Sourit Law

-Ouais, ouais, bon t'y vas ? Y'a une tomate qui attend que le couteau vienne s'enfoncer en elle !

-T'as de ces exemples ! Fait Law complètement blasé.

-C'est parlant, pas vrai ? Répond Ace avec un joli sourire d'idiot.

-Ouais, ouais... Dit-il allant vers la porte pour sortir.

-Regarde bien si la moquette est assortie au rideau, cette fois ! Du roux en bas, c'est spécial, non ? Sauf s'il est épilé… Et oublie pas de m'envoyer Lu' ! Rappelle Ace.

-Ta gueule ! »

Et la porte claque pendant que Portgas explose de rire.

.

.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

.

Je toque à la porte et attends une réponse. Putain, dans quelle merde je me suis mis encore ? Je passe une main sur mon visage, et souffle d'agacement. La porte s'ouvre et me laisse voir ma tomate préférée. Qui n'a pas l'air d'être hyper heureux de ma présence. La porte se referme, mais je glisse juste à temps mon pied pour la bloquer.

« -Dégage ! Rétorque le roux.

-Non, Kidd faut qu'on parle.

-Je veux pas te voir ! »

Mais, quel gamin ... Je pousse la porte, et entre dans la chambre sans demander. Je regarde la pièce et trouve Luffy, assis sur son lit avec un regard choqué. J'entends grogner derrière moi. Mais, putain j'en ai marre pourquoi il ne veut plus me voir ?

« -PUTAIN, DÉGAGE DE LA CHAMBRE T'AS RIEN A FOUTRE ICI ! Hurle Kidd hors de lui.

-J'ai tous les droits d'être ici.

-Je ne veux plus te voir !

-Et pourquoi ? Dis-je surpris avant de le cacher avec un masque froid.

-Parce que tu joues avec moi ! »

La tomate attrape mon bras et essaye de me virer de la chambre. Pour qui il se prend ?! Je retire mon bras d'un geste brusque qui le surprend. Je fronce les sourcils déterminé à savoir ce qui ne va pas. J'avance d'un pas et lève la tête pour lui faire face.

« -C'est quoi ton problème ? Demande-je froidement.

-Toi ! Ne me cherche pas Law !

-Tu vas me faire quoi ?! Me frapper ?! Alors, le grand Kidd tape quand ça ne va pas ?! Il utilise ses muscles à la place de son cerveau ?! Pathétique !

-Tu m'as pris pour quoi ?! Je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que toi ! »

La tension monte nos fronts sont collés, on est à deux doigts de se fracasser la gueule. Luffy ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais, avec un geste synchronisé, on lui dit en pointant du doigt la porte en même temps :

« -SORT ! »

Il déguerpit aussi vite qu'un lapin, ne voulant surtout pas se mêler de l'histoire qui commence à déraper. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Ace a pu lui dire pour le mettre dans un état comme ça. Ce n'est pas le fait que je sois maso sur les bords qui l'ai mis en colère comme ça, je pense. Je serre les dents et essaye de rester calme le plus longtemps possible. On continue à se disputer pendant au moins dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au sujet important.

« -Je me demande ce que Portgas a bien pu te mettre en tête ! Rétorque-je.

-Il m'a juste dit la vérité ! Tu me manipules, et je ne suis qu'une baise pour toi !

-Bordel, si tu n'étais qu'une baise, je ne serais pas ici en train de me disputer avec toi ! »

Je recule, et serre les poings. Il me croit incapable d'aimer ?! Je crois bien qu'il a réussi à me vexer. Je tremble de rage, je ne sais pas ce qui me manque de lui en coller une ! Je relève la tête et le foudroie du regard.

« -Me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison. Me répond-t-il avec une voix menaçante.

-Connard ... Dis-je à voix basse.

-Quoi ?!

-FOUTU CONNARD ! T'AS DE LA MERDE DANS LES YEUX OU QUOI ?!

-NON POURQUOI TU DIS CA ?!

-PARCE QUE TU N'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE LE VOIR !

-VOIR QUOI BORDEL SOIS CLAIR !

-QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI ABRUTI !

-... Quoi ? »

Un gros blanc s'ensuit dans la pièce, je respire bruyamment sur le fait de la colère. Putain, il fait chier ... Je passe une main sur mon visage puis lui fait un doigt d'honneur. P'tit con ! Je me dirige vers la porte en mode "énervé" mais une main me retient.

« -C'est ... Vrai ? »

Je retourne, vois Kidd les joues rougies et le regard désolé. Pour approuver sa question, je me retourne et l'embrasse doucement. Je quitte ses lèvres et attends une réaction chez lui. Son regard est brillant, il me prend dans ses bras, me chuchotant avec une voix douce :

« -Je suis heureux et désolé ... Putain, encore plus guimauve y'a pas ... »

Je le serre dans mes bras, histoire de ne pas devenir un marshmallow, avec cette ambiance digne d'un pays de bisounours. Je me sépare de lui et lui fait un des mes plus beaux sourires sadiques.

« -Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner~ !

-Ah, et puis quoi encore ?!

-A la fin de la sortie, je vais te faire goûter au péché ... Ricane-je.

-Oh, putain sans moi ! Espèce de maso ! »

.

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

Bon, Law a bien envoyé Luffy mais… il aurait pu éviter de le dégager comme une brute. J'ai donc mon petit copain, assis sur mon lit encore en train de bouder. Je m'approche de lui puis lui dépose un petit baiser sur la joue.

« -Lu', boude pas…

-Ils m'ont viré car ils s'engueulaient !

-Bientôt ça finira en partie de sexe, alors t'inquiète pas !

-Hum…

-Viens me faire un bisou »

Luffy se remet à sourire puis vient me donner mon bisou. Je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche pour aller jouer avec la sienne. Putain, j'ai Lu' dans ma chambre, sur mon lit et je sais que Law ne reviendra pas cette nuit… comment je vais résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus ?

« -Lu', tu prends le lit de Law…

-On dort pas ensemble ? Boude-t-il

-Non bébé, je ne vais pas prendre ce risque… »

Luffy fait celui qui comprend pas… ok, bon, je vais un peu lui faire peur mais je ne veux pas le violer par mégarde. Je tire Luffy vers moi, l'installe sur mes genoux et colle nos deux bassins. Il comprend très vite ce que je veux dire quand il sent mon érection. Ses joues s'empourprent mais il ne bouge pas… bizarre…

« -…Je peux… essayer de la faire passer ?

-Qu… hein ?

-Je ne dis pas que je suis prêt à coucher mais… j'aime quand tu me touches… alors… voilà… je… c'est embarrassant Ace !

-Tu veux que je te suce ?

-Ace ! »

Un sourire pervers prend place sur mon visage, bon sang, ça va être chaud patate mais faut que j'apprenne à me contrôler. Puis si je dois me contenter uniquement de tripotage, j'ai intérêt à m'habituer. Je soulève Lu'… il faut que je lui fasse prendre un peu de poids, il est un peu trop léger.

« -Retire tes vêtements, Dis-je.

-Euh… c'est…

-Bébé, t'en fais pas, j'vais aussi les retirer, ok ?

-Hum… »

Je me lève puis retire mon tee-shirt, mon short et mon boxer. Il est tendu comme jamais, c'est la première fois qu'il me voit nu, j'ai l'impression que je l'intimide un peu. Je monte à quatre pattes sur le lit et m'approche de Luffy. Ses joues le rendent tellement mignon. Je les cale dans mes mains et embrasse son nez.

« -Tu as peur ?

-Non… juste… je…

-Montre-moi comme tu es beau »

Luffy devient encore plus rouge, bientôt il va concurrencer la tomate. Mon petit copain se lève pour retirer ses vêtements, ses mains hésitent sur son boxer et je me lève pour l'aider. Mes doigts jouent avec l'élastique puis je viens embrasser sa nuque pour lui montrer qu'il n'a rien à craindre. On retire ensemble ce dernier vêtement puis on retourne s'installer sur le lit.

« -Approche Lu'. »

Il obéit et je l'allonge sur le lit. J'embrasse d'abord son front, puis je descends doucement vers ses paupières que je baise aussi, puis vais sur son nez, sur sa merveilleuse bouche...Sa respiration devient courte, je vais avoir du mal à me retenir si ça continue… Je bande comme un loup en chaleur, là ! Je continue ma descente avant de mordiller son cou, des gémissements s'échappent de bouche… putain… j'vais jamais tenir.

« -Aceeee… »

Je grogne un peu puis continue mon chemin, que faire ? Je torture ses tétons maintenant ou je garde ce jeu pour une autre fois ? Une autre fois ouais. Là, j'ai un peu de mal à me contenir. Je donne juste un coup de langue dessus, le corps de Luffy se cambre et je continue mon chemin. Il bande alors que je l'ai à peine touché. C'est adorable.

Bon au boulot ! J'veux lui montrer que le sexe c'est bien ! Et ça commence par les préliminaires !

Je donne un premier coup de langue sur le gland, Luffy est au paradis si je traduis bien son gémissement. Je redonne plusieurs coups mais ne le frustre pas trop longtemps. Ce soir, c'est plaisir avant tout, s'il est ok pour recommencer, je jouerai un peu plus. Je mets le membre en bouche mais Luffy ne tient pas et jouit de suite. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas mais j'avale quand même pour ne pas gêner Luffy.

« -Pardon Ace…

-T'inquiète pas, Lu', c'est la première fois que quelqu'un te touche comme ça ?

-Hum…

-Est-ce que tu as aimé ?

-Hum…

-Alors c'est le plus important ! »

Je me redresse vers Luffy puis l'embrasse tendrement, je dois encore avoir le goût de son sperme mais bon. Il ne dit pas non ! On rompt le baiser puis je vois de nouvelles rougeurs apparaître… pourquoi ? Après ça, il ne devrait pas…

« -Je… j'ai lu… enfin… Kidd m'a expliquer… que… il n'y une position… pour que je puisse aussi… faire…

-Tu veux me sucer ? »

Putain… merde… je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir s'il me suce avec son air innocent comme ça… surtout que la fellation, c'est un de mes plus grands plaisirs… même s'il peut arriver à me faire jouir comme ça.

« -Je veux…

-Je vois bien la position, Lu', ça te dérange si je lèche autre chose que ton sexe ? »

J'aimerai bien le préparer à l'éventuelle possibilité qu'on fasse l'amour. Lu' a l'air de comprendre et hésite.

« -Si tu n'aimes pas, j'arrêterai tout de suite !

-Ok…

-Laisse-moi ta place et mets-toi dans le sens inverse de moi »

Luffy hoche de la tête avant de se mettre en place. J'ai ses miches avec son sexe qui bande à nouveau, juste en face de mon visage. J'entends mon amant respirer un bon coup puis donner un premier coup de langue sur mon sexe. C'est bon… putain que c'est bon… je vais attendre d'être sûr qu'il prenne les choses en main avant de le lécher partout. Il donne un deuxième coup de langue hésitant et je laisse un gémissement m'échapper.

Il a l'air de prendre ça comme un encouragement puisqu'il continue et finit même par me prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Putain, ce que c'est bon… puis même si ça doit être la première fois pour Lu'… il s'y prend comme un chef ! Mais faut que je montre un peu l'exemple.

Bon, il est temps de passer à l'action. Ma main caresse doucement son membre pendant que l'autre écarte cette paire de miche. Je peux parfaitement voir son p'tit trou maintenant. Je souris en imaginant tout ce que je pourrais lui faire avec le membre que Luffy est en train de cajoler…grrr… Je donne un premier coup de langue dessus et les mouvements sur mon sexe s'arrête. J'ai dû le surprendre.

Mais pas question d'arrêter là, je lèche plusieurs fois l'entrée avant de laisser ma langue s'introduire. Un gémissement s'étouffe sur mon membre. Il aime, génial, je m'amuse à rentrer et sortir mon muscle et Luffy a du mal à tenir le rythme. Il relâche un instant mon sexe avant de laisser sa langue retracer la veine… le sal… putain que c'est bon !

On joue comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, il dévore mon sexe et moi j'explore son intérieur. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, je sens Luffy trembler sauf qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de craquer immédiatement cette fois… ou du moins, en premier, car il accélère le rythme sur mon sexe… je le redis, c'est bon bordel ! Je suis Lu' dans son jeu et accélère ma vitesse.

Je triche un peu car ma main sur son sexe l'asticote en plus. Il finit par craquer avant moi et se déverse dans ma main. Je termine mon plat avant de sortir ma langue pour venir lécher ma main. Je me mords un doigt en sentant Luffy se mettre à utiliser les mains pour accompagner sa langue…merde…

« -Lu', je… »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus que j'éjacule dans sa bouche. Luffy s'étouffe mais fait l'effort d'avaler… cet idiot. Il se remet dans le même sens que moi et je viens l'embrasser. Il a encore des rougeurs mais ça a l'air d'aller.

« -Ça t'a plu ?

-Hum ! J'ai adoré ! »

Je me mordille la lèvre… j'aimerai bien savoir s'il en veut plus… Je sens les lèvres de Luffy trouver à nouveau les miennes.

« -Désolé Ace…

-Quoi ?

-Je peux pas… pas faire plus pour l'instant…ta langue… c'était bon mais… ton sexe est beaucoup plus gros que ça ! Et je sais de quoi je parle ! »

Je pouffe de rire… c'est sûr que la taille est bien différente. Je lui offre un nouveau baiser chaste.

« -Avec une bonne préparation, ça passe, t'inquiète pas, Souris-je

-… la prochaine fois ?

-Tu veux que j'essaye de te préparer, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Là, je suis mort~

-D'accord »

Je souris, bon, alors la prochaine fois que je récupère Lu' dans ma chambre pour une nuit, si j'arrive à bien lui donner confiance dans la préparation, on pourra sûrement faire l'amour ! Quelle belle équation, sauf que l'inconnu appelé Law me fait vraiment chier là… En plus, c'est une équation à deux inconnues, y'a aussi Kidd. J'ai toujours été une merde en maths, mais si je me souviens bien, faut utiliser l'un pour supprimer l'autre quand y'a deux inconnues ? Bah j'espère que Law ne va pas merder !

« -Ace…, Soupire Luffy en bavant sur mon torse

-Hum ?

-Tout à l'heure, dans l'hôtel, j'ai croisé un gars super flippant…

-Hein ? On a réservé l'étage pour l'école, non ?

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il m'a dit qu'il connaissait un des adultes…

-Tu me le décris bébé ?

-Grand, fin, de grandes jambes, blond, bronzé, des lunettes de soleil… ah et un manteau en flamant rose !

-Tu l'as viré rassure-moi ?

-Oui ! Il a insulté Kidd !

-Il a vu Kidd ?

-Non, mais on les entend gueuler dans tout le couloir

-Ok…

-C'était qui ?

-Je t'expliquerai demain, peut-être. On verra avec Law, ok ?

-Hum, bonne nuit Ace

-Bonne nuit bébé »

Je tire la couverture sur nous avant de réfléchir. Bordel de merde, que fout cet enfoiré de Doflamingo à Kyoto… merde, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… bon, déjà Law n'est pas seul, et on rentre bientôt mais j'ai intérêt à lui en parler vite. Je ferme les yeux et rejoint Luffy dans le pays des songes.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kitty** : Nya !

**Ren** : *Bruit de vent*

**Kitty** : Ah ... Elle révise encore !

**Ren** : *Révise*

**Kitty** : On va la laisser tranquille ! Donc on vous dit un grand merci pour avoir lu ! N'oublier pas de nous laisser une petit review *Keur*

Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~!


	14. En route pour la souffrance

_Nyaaaa~! Les chatons à la glace !_

_(Dernier truc que j'ai mangé xD)_

_Nous revoilà avec **Renhika** pour la suite de **Make U Wet** !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui on laissé une reviews on vous aime *p^ ! _

_**Ren** : J'ai mon précieux scanner ! *^* je suis toute happy !_

**_Kitty_**_ : Ah, le truc qui ma défoncé les oreilles hier par Skype xD ? _

**_Réponse Guest :_**

_**Minianni **: Ren Oui je réponds parce que Kitty est occupé XD puis qu'elle a répondu au review j'étais occupé alors voyons voir :3 c'est fait exprès de casser l'ambiance avec le surnom de Kidd ! Pareil pour les allusions d'Ace xD n'oublions pas qu'il ne pense qu'au sexe aussi. Doflamingo a effectivement fait quelque chose à Law… ça a été dit dans les chapitres précédent mais tu vas voir tout ça :D merci encore de ta review et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !_

**_Fin à la réponse._**

Tout est à Ren ! *Se prend un livre* AIE Oda-San ;_; Me regarde pas comme ça ... *Marmonne* Tout est à l'homme qui ma jeté un manga dessus ...

Sur ce

.

.

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

** En route pour la souffrance**

.

.

.

**Pov externe**

.

.

.

Ace et Law sont à l'avant du bus et discutent de la soirée de Law. Enfin, Ace essayait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Law avait décidé de ne rien dire. Ace lui prend la tête depuis le début du trajet. Mais l'homme au chapeau nordique ne céde pas, et continue à l'ignorer en regardant par la fenêtre le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

« - Allez ! Vous avez baisé pour vous réconcilier ? Demande Ace

-Tu sais que t'es chiant Ace ? Dit Law en regardant par la fenêtre

-Pour ton plus grand plaisir ! Alors parle !

-Attends, tu entends ?

-Non, je ne t'entends pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier !

-Chut écoute !

-Tu vas enfin m'avouer ce que vous avez fait ?

-Law, je te vois arriver avec ta blague de merde ! Ace ne tombera pas dans le panneau ! Rit Kidd

-Mais ta gueule toi aussi. Grogne Law

-Alors ! Dis-moi ce que vous avez fait bordel ! Sinon, tu peux le dire à ta collection SM !

-CRIE PLUS FORT PORTGAS !

-Ok, Ace prend une grand inspiration avant d'hurler, TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ !

-RIEN BORDEL TA GUEULE !

-VOUS AVEZ FINI DE BRAILLER Y'EN A QUI VOUDRAIT DORMIR ! Hurle Luffy qui essaye désespérément de dormir.

-Alors, t'es frustré ? Chuchote Ace à Law

-ARRÊTE DE BEUGLER AUSSI CRÉTIN ! ACE ÇA NE TE REGARDE PAS JE TE DEMANDE RIEN SUR TA VIE DE COUPLE À CE QUE JE SACHE ! »

Law n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait quand même 4h qu'il supportait son meilleur ami et ses questions. Mais cela n'allait pas empêcher Ace de continuer son petit jeu. Il adore faire criser son meilleur ami. C'était un moyen de se venger de toutes les fois où il le faisait craquer lui. Il jette rapidement un coup d'œil à son petit ami pour voir s'il pourrait supporter sa capacité à emmeder le monde. Il savait que la nuit avait été très courte pour lui. Il l'avait réveillé un peu trop tôt pour s'amuser.

« -Ouais, mais je veux quand même savoir, Sourit Ace.

-J'veux dormir, j'suis morrrrt » Pleurniche Luffy sur l'épaule de Kidd.

Law tente une nouvelle technique qui est : ignorer Ace et regarder par la vitre ! Kidd, lui, répond simplement à son meilleur ami de se tourner de l'autre côté car il ne voulait pas être couvert de bave. Et la réaction du petit couple ne se fit pas attendre :

« -Diiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Piaille Ace en secouant son meilleur

-Meilleur ami indigne ! Traître ! Maso ! Peste Luffy

-D'OU CHUIS MASO ?!

-VOS GUEULES A LA FIN ON N'ENTEND QUE VOUS ! Hurlent Sanji et Zoro en même temps.

-T'AS VU TON MEC ! Répond Luffy en ignorant les deux autres.

-Ils ne sont pas possibles, Soupire Nami.

-Tiens, un nouveau couple ! Sourit Ace sans arrêter son geste sur son ami.

-Arrête de me secouer ou en rentrant tu passes au billard ! Menace Law.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS AVEC LE CACTUS ! Réagit le blond.

-Mon cul est scellé trésor ! Dit Ace, foutant un vent à Sanji.

-Tu fais ça Law ! Je coupe la bite à Kidd ! Grogne Luffy.

-Vas-y je t'en pries, ça ne serra pas mon problème. Fait Law

-CONNARD ! Hurle Kidd

-T'ES FOU ACE ! Réagit enfin Zoro.

-Allez ! Crache le morceau ! » Dit Ace.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de secouer l'étudiant en médecine. Luffy lui finit par craquer et se mit à mordre Kidd sans raison. Quelque chose avait disjoncté dans son cerveau.

« -Arrête mongole ! Grogne Law en le poussant pendant que Kidd hurlait de douleur.

-Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Me dis pas que t'es devenu impuissant ?! Demande Ace en recommençant à le secouer.

-Impuissant de quoi ?! Où est le rapport ! "

Kidd lui décroche Luffy de son bras et le colle contre la fenêtre. Mais celui se met à lui mordre la main. Ace lui sourit avant de se mettre à parler de façon dramatique :

« -Avant tu me décrivais chaque moment de tes baises... où est passé le petit Law que j'ai élevé ?

-Mais putain, Law se frappe le visage, Tu sais quoi ta gueule au lieu de te faire passer ... Pour une mère ok.

-Mais mon chéri ! Je pourrais jamais cesser de te protéger et de t'aider ! Allez dis-moi tout, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? La vilaine tomate t'a fait du mal ? Continue Ace complètement dans son rôle

-Ta gueule Ace sérieusement.

-Aller, viens faire un câlin ! Dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

-ARRÊTE DE ME BOUFFER LA MAIN C'EST PAS A MOI DE ME FAIRE SUCER LES DOIGTS ! »

Law lui repousse Ace qui lui offrait son affection.

« - Non, ne me rejette pas ! Tu es tout pour moi ! » Poursuit Ace.

Luffy savait très bien qu'Ace rigolait mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout d'entendre ça. Il mord encore plus fort Kidd qui grimace sous la douleur. D'ailleurs, le plus jeune commençait à avoir faim, les tomates humaines avaient-elles bon goût ?

« -Va faire un câlin à Luffy avant que Kidd n'ait plus de doigts.

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE.

-Tu ne peux pas me rejeter ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Dit-il en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à son petit ami.

-Dégage !

-Laaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww. »

L'appelés se contente de le regarder, complètement blasé.

« -Pourquoi tu me rejettes ? Pleure Ace pour jouer sa comédie à fond

-Parce que. »

Luffy relâche enfin la main de Kidd mais le remord vite, cette fois au bras.

« -Mais Law ! Mon chéri ! Je t'aime tellement ! J'ai tellement fait pour toi ! »

Kidd finit par craquer et se lève pour aller au fond du bus mais Luffy le suit pour lui mordre l'épaule. Law, lui, expulse Ace de son siège et le regarde tomber comme une merde. Il regarde rapidement Luffy, il pouvait jouer encore un peu. Après il devrait aller se faire pardonner. Mais en attendant, il se relève vite, met sa main sur son cœur et prend un regard triste :

« -Tu me blesses, pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour perdre ton amour ?

-Parce que tu es trop chiant, Soupire Law pendant que Kidd était la cause des rires des élèves.

-Mais non ! Je ne suis pas chiant ! Je suis juste fou de toi ! Sourit Ace.

-Bah, pas moi.

-Tu me blesses vachement, mais tu ne pourras pas résister à mon charme et surtout à mes talents culinaires~

-M'en fous. La pizza, ça existe.

-Le gras qui est dedans aussi, je sais comme tu aimes manger sain~

-Et alors ?

-Bon, assez joué ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, fais gaffe j'ai du pain dans mon sac.

-Rien du tout. Déclare-t-il en prenant un livre

-Aller ! Law !

-En deux mots : Dispute, réconciliation ..., Dit-il en lisant.

-Ça je m'en doute, mais j'veux des détails !

\- On a failli se fracasser la gueule.

-Et ?

-Et on s'est réconcilié.

-Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

-Peut être. Fait Law en regardant Kidd galérer avec Luffy

-Ça veut dire oui, j'suis content pour toi ! Ça m'aurait fait mal de péter la gueule au meilleur ami de Lu', Dit Ace en les regardant aussi.

-Et toi, ta soirée ? »

Ace sourit en repensant à la merveilleuse soirée qu'il avait passé. Il avait aimé les initiatives de Luffy. Sa réaction fait froncer un sourcil à Law.

« -Tu l'as enculé ?

-Wooo ! Parle mieux !

-Oh, pas encore je vois. Comprit Law en reprenant sa lecture

-Je vais pas le baiser. Lu', c'est pas comme mes coups d'un soir. Soupire Ace

-Je sais mais me dit pas que c'est lui qui va être dominant ?

-J'ai fait une promesse et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Même si Luffy le veut, c'est Marco qui a la clé, faut que j'aille la récupérer avant. Mais j'pense garder ma place de dominant, j'avoue ! Mais tu l'aurais vu hier... j'ai cru que j'allais le violer !

-Voilà c'est bien ce que je dis, tu vas l'enculer. Il s'est passé quoi hier ?

-Il a pris des initiatives pour faire avancer les choses. Et c'était… succulent ! Sourit Ace

-Intéressant. Faut réveiller le prof, on est bientôt arrivé. Constate Law en regardant dehors

-Tu ne préfères pas que je sauve le corps de ton mec ?

-Ouais vas-y. Après, je reconnaîtrais plus mes marques. Sourit sadiquement Law.

-Donc il est bien maso ? Rit Ace en se levant.

-Aucune idée… »

Law range son bouquin pendant qu'Ace sourit bêtement. Son meilleur ami était amusant à voir dans cet état, il se retourne vers Luffy qui n'avait pas lâché son repas.

« -Lu' viens. Laisse la tomate tranquille. »

L'appelé relâche sa proie mais lance un regard noir à Law. Il savait qu'Ace avait fait ça pour sortir les verres du nez à son ami mais... Néanmoins, il ne va pas refuser le câlin de son amant alors qu'ils vont rentrer chacun chez eux. Même s'il pouvait se voir à l'école, il bénissait les lycées-universités d'exister rien que pour cela ! Ace serre la personne qui fait battre son coeur fort contre lui, et dépose un baiser sur son front. Law, lui, regarde la scène qu'il qualifierait de « bisounours ».

Le plus jeune déclare la guerre en tirant la langue à Law qui lui répond avec un doigt d'honneur en ricanant. Une nouvelle attaque du lycéen accompagne son regard noir d'un grognement possessif.

« -Je vais pas le toucher ton mec trop chiant.

-Tu parles tout le temps de lui sauter dessus !

-C'est de l'humour mon cher. »

Luffy lui tire intelligemment la langue. Law soupire et lève les yeux au ciel puis le bus s'arrête. Ace sourit puis embrasse à nouveau son petit copain cette fois plus tendrement.

« -Allez sourie Lu', c'est la deuxième plus belle chose que tu puisses faire de tes lèvres ! »

Le plus jeune rougit violement en comprenant le sous-entendu d'Ace.

« -Faut réveiller le prof. »

Le voyage était terminé.

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

J'me sens pas bien… j'ai une boule dans le ventre depuis la moitié du chemin, ça me gonfle. Pourtant je devrais profiter d'être avec Luffy et de tenir sa main tranquillement dans la rue mais niette. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai pas prévenu Law que je partais avec Luffy ce matin ? On arrive devant le bâtiment du lycée. Luffy se met devant moi et me pince les joues.

« -Ça va pas ?

-…J'ai juste un mauvais… non c'est rien, laisse, passe une bonne journée bébé ! Dis-je en l'embrassant.

-On rentre ensemble ?

-Si tu veux, on peut même manger ensemble, mais y'aura Marco et Thatch.

-Hum… moi y'a Kidd, j'ai pas envie de les affronter maintenant tes amis ! Sourit Luffy.

-Alors à ce soir, j'viendrai te chercher devant le bâtiment. »

J'embrasse encore Lu', il me sourit et me redemande un baiser… on a trop du mal à se décoller l'un de l'autre. Je viens mordiller son oreille, j'ai envie de le prendre, maintenant au milieu de la cour. Il se décolle un peu de moi et me vole un dernier baiser.

« -A ce soir Ace~ »

Luffy s'éloigne, puis je me décide enfin à rejoindre ma classe. J'ai toujours ce mauvais pressentiment, je m'abstient de faire notre salutation avec Thatch et vais directement m'installer. Mes deux potes me regardent, comprenant que quelque chose cloche.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ça, c'est si mal passé que ça ce voyage ? Demande Marco.

-Non… tout le contraire ! D'ailleurs, j'te remercie pas Marco ! T'as rendu Luffy jaloux comme pas possible !

-Pas ma faute si tu m'as offert ton cul, donc vous êtes ensembles ?

-Ouais…

-Alors pourquoi tu tires la gueule ? Demande Thatch.

-Ça te frustre à ce point qu'il ait du mal à coucher ? Fait Marco

-Non, mais je sais pas… depuis ce matin j'ai une boule dans le ventre…

-Y'a un truc qui t'inquiète ? A moins que… »

Thatch n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'interphone de l'université lui demande de se rendre dans le bureau du proviseur. Il peste puis nous laisse mon ananas et moi seuls. Le blond s'installe à côté de moi.

« -Alors ?

-Je sais pas sérieux…

-Y'a un truc qu'il faut qu'on te dise Ace… Thatch s'est rendu au boulot de Law pendant que vous étiez à Kyoto… et apparemment leur patron était parti en voyage. »

Une ampoule s'allume dans ma tête et je me redresse d'un seul coup en frappant sur la table. Bordel de merde ! J'ai oublié de le dire à Law ! Fais chier !

« -Ace ?

-Il était à Kyoto…putain ! Faut que j'aille voir Law ! Maintenant ! J'aime pas ça du tout ! »

Je sors de la classe accompagné de Marco. Law est parti un peu plus tard que moi. Je vais l'attendre devant sa classe pour lui dire que Luffy a vu cet enfoiré de flamant, y'a des chances pour qu'il l'ait vu avec Kidd alors j'préfère qu'il soit prudent. Putain, j'ai l'impression que mon ventre va se déchirer. J'envoie un message à Luffy, je préfère être sûr que lui aussi va bien.

.

.

.

**Pov Law**

.

.

.

J'ai pas envi d'aller en cours ce matin. Ace a préféré accompagner Luffy devant son bahut, au lieu de faire le chemin avec moi ! Du coup, je me retrouve tout seul. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches, et continue mon chemin. Comme chaque matin près de chez moi, il y a personne. Mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être suivi. Je m'arrête et regarde autour de moi. Rien. J'hausse les épaules et reprends mon chemin. Soudain, un long frisson me parcourt le corps quand un souffle chaud arrive dans ma nuque. Putain ! Je retourne, et tombe fasse à Doflamingo. Il fout quoi lui ici ?! Je recule, et serre les dents.

« -Fufufufufufu ... Alors, mon p'tit Law quoi de beau ?

-Tu fous quoi ici ? Demande-je glacialement.

-Fufufufu ... J'ai appris ou plutôt vu que tu as trouvé un copain mon p'tit Law~ !

-De ... ?!

-Fais pas l'innocent Law ! » Dit il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je continue à reculer, en regardant avec effroi le visage du flamant rose se déformer de colère. Putain, comment il est au courant ?! Je ne l'ai dit à personne ! Même pas à Jewelry ! Il s'avance dangereusement vers moi. La seule chose qui me vient en tête c'est de sauver ma peau. J'allais me retourner pour prendre la fuite, mais Doflamingo a prévu le coup. Il m'attrape avant, et me soulève du sol en me tenant par le col. Contre ma propre volonté mon corps se met à trembler. Je me débats mais rien à faire.

« -LÂCHE-MOI ! Hurle-je.

-Fufufufufu ... Non, mon cher Law ... On va faire un jeu ensemble, d'accord ? » Rigole sinistrement l'homme blond.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Non ... Pas ça ! Il a dit la même chose quand il a voulu me violer ! Un sourire fou naît sur le visage de Doflamingo quand il comprend que j'ai bien reçu le message. Sur cette pensée, je me débats, et donne une droite à l'homme qui veut mon corps. Jamais, je ne le laisserais me toucher, le seul qui a le droit, c'est Kidd ! Ma tête heurte le sol m'assommant un peu au passage. La main du fou se retrouve autour de mon cou et fait pression. Ma vision n'est plus très nette après le coup que je viens de recevoir. Mon corps tremble de terreur. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire face à cet homme, je suis impuissant. S'il veut, il pourrait me briser le cou avec une seule main.

« -On va bien s'amuser... Fais-moi confiance ... Fufufufufu ... ! »

Sur cette parole, le poing de Doflamingo heurte mon ventre avec une violence inouïe, me faisant cracher du sang. Ma vue se trouble et je perds connaissance.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ren :** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Kitty** : *nourrie ses chats*

**Ren** : *Va sauver un chat qui traverse la route*

**Kitty** : Nyaaa à tous !

**Ren** : Elle me laisse mourir sur la route vous avez vu ! Pour évitez ça, faites une reviews ! Sauvez-moi !

**Kitty** : *Rire cruelle* je vais dominer le monde avec... les sauterelles et tous les soirs ce sera Curly au dîné xD

**Ren** : Et je viendrai te hanté juste pour bouffer les curly !

**Kitty** : Pas besoin on t'en mettra sur ta tombe :3

**Ren** : J'veux être enterré avec Ace ! Bref laissez des review pour me sauver ! Zoubi zoubi !

**Kitty** : bise! Bise! Nyaa~!


	15. Allumer la bite

_Nyaaaa~ ! Les chatons en ... Golden Grahams ..._

_(Faut vraiment que je range mon bureau '-' ... __Golden Grahams c'est des Céréale trop bon !)_

_Me revoilà avec **Renhika **avec la suite de **Make U Wet **!_

_Merci pour toute vos reviews *^* On à dépassé les 10 000 vues Woooooo~ ! C'est beau ! ALLER MEGA HUG POUR VOUS REMERCIER ! _

_**Réponse aux reviews anonyme :**_

_**Guest :**_

_**Ren** : Merci de ta review ^^ si la prochaine fois laisse un pseudo c'est mieux ^^ et voilà la suite_

_**bisou :**_

_**Ren**: ^^ la suite est là et merci de ta review_

**Elen :**

** Ren** : Euh... oui... d'accord XD non mais la spécialiste des chatons c'est Kitty alors il faudra lui demandé à elle

**Kitty** *sauvage apparaît* : On m'a appelé ? Nya ! xD

_**Fin aux réponse anonyme.**_

_**Attention ce chapitre contient des moment dure si vous êtes sensible ne lisez pas. (Ps : C'est le seule chapitre ou il y a des scènes dure.)**_

_Sur ce_

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 **

** Allumer la bite~**

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

Putain… merde ! Ça craint ! Cela va presque faire 2h que je tourne en rond dans le salon de Marco. On a attendu Law pendant une heure devant sa salle de cours, il n'est jamais venu puis Luffy m'a dit que Kidd n'était pas là non plus... C'est un coup de l'autre salopard, c'est obligé ! J'ai alors demandé à Luffy de venir, je préfère le savoir en sécurité, mais en attendant je ne sais pas où est Law. Bordel ! Je frappe dans le canapé et Lu' sursaute.

« -Marco ça fait une heure que t'es au téléphone ! Alors ?! »

Ouais, le seul moyen pour retrouver quelqu'un dans cette ville, c'est le mec de Marco… Shanks… il est le chef Yakuza du coin, il sait tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Mais après avoir galéré pendant une heure pour le joindre, on a enfin pu le contacter sauf qu'il n'a toujours pas de réponse. Je vais péter un câble ! J'essaye de respirer pour me calmer, mais rien à faire. Cet enfoiré a déjà fait du mal à Law une fois, il est capable de faire pire… puis il a choppé l'autre gosse aussi…

« -Ace… »

Je regarde Luffy qui a les larmes aux yeux… il est terrorisé. Saloperie. Je me penche en face de Lu' et attrape son visage entre mes mains.

« -T'en fais pas, on va les retrouver… j'aurai dû partir avec Law, j'suis désolé Lu'…

-C'est pas ta faute… mais c'est qui ce type ?

-Un coprolithe de première que je compte brûler jusqu'aux os cette fois !

-Hein ?

-Une merde fossilisée, c'est le patron de Law… mais aussi un putain de psychopathe ! Il s'en est déjà pris à Law... J'avais brûlé toute sa crinière en avertissement, cette fois, s'il les touche j'le bute !

-…il…

-Lu', j'veux pas que t'y penses. Faut que quelqu'un garde la tête froide ici, car Law et Kidd auront besoin de ça, pas d'un fou comme moi qui va jouer avec le feu ou un ananas en mode poulet énervé !

-T'as de ses manières pour le rassurer, toi, Grogne Marco

-Alors ?

-Shanks est sur le coup, il va vite le tracer, pour l'instant on a éliminé toute la partie sud et ouest de la ville. Il n'a pas quitté Adachi, sinon il l'aurait su tout de suite. On va les retrouver alors calmez-vous. Ace, tu me donnes tes briquets, j'veux pas que t'ailles en taule.

-J'vais pas laisser cet enflure de flamant s'en tirer ? Si on ne lui donne pas une bonne leçon, il recommencera encore et encore !

-J't'autorise le tabassage mais le reste, Shanks s'en occupera ! »

Je grogne, rien à foutre du roux putain. Je vais faire un meurtre. Je m'installe à côté de Luffy qui attrape ma main pour me calmer… c'est mort. Je ne pourrais pas tant que je n'aurais pas étriper Doflamingo. Lu' est terrorisé pour Kidd et Law, je préfère qu'il soit comme ça que dans le même état que moi. Marco lui a prit ma place et commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Son téléphone sonne et il décroche :

« -Tu les as trouvé ? »

.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

.

J'ai mal ... Partout ... J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, et observe où je suis. Il fait sombre et ça pue le moisi avec une odeur amère de sang ... Du sang ?! Je relève ma tête et regarde l'environnement. J'écarquille les yeux quand j'aperçois que mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Mes mains sont enchaînées au-dessus de moi, me donnant d'horribles crampes. J'essaye de me libérer mais rien à faire ! La panique s'infiltre en moi. Non, il va me violer pour de bon ... ! Non ! Ace, où es-tu ?! Merde, il a surement remarqué mon absence ! Il doit être mort d'inquiétude !

« -Fufufufu ... Alors mon p'tit Law, enfin réveillé ? »

Un long frison parcourt mon corps, avant que celui-ci ne me trahisse et que je tremble... J'entends ses pas se rapprocher de moi. Je baisse la tête et mords mes lèvres au sang. J'aurais jamais cru ça mais j'ai peur de cet homme ... Je sens son souffle dans ma nuque, ce qui amplifie mes tremblements. Ça m'écœure ...

« -Tu n'as plus envie de parler ? Fufufufu ... Rigole-t-il sinistrement.

-...

-Je vois ... Fufufufu ... Alors, je vais te faire crier~ ! »

Sa main glisse sous mon sweat, et sur le coup de la peur le repousse avec mes jambes. Je relève la tête, et lui lance un regard noir. Jamais il ne me touchera ! Il rigole, puis reviens vers moi plus menaçant. Il attrape mon menton, et m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

« -Ecoute moi bien Law ... Tu vas te laisser gentiment faire d'accord ? Fufufufu ...

-Enflure ... Crache-je entre les dents.

-Pardon ?

-ME TOUCHE PAS CONNARD ! » Déclare-je en me débattant.

Doflamingo me donne un coup dans le ventre si fort qu'il me coupe le souffle. Il me soulève la tête en tirant sur mes cheveux, et un sourire malsain déforme son visage.

« -Tu veux jouer à ça, alors on va jouer~ ! FUFUFUFU !

-Tsss ... ! »

Mes tremblements prennent de l'ampleur. Il se sépare de moi, et part de la pièce en riant à gorge déployée. Putain, me dite pas que je vais crever ici ? Je sens le sang de mes poignets couler le long de mes bras. J'ai mal mais, je pense que ça ne sera pas aussi pire ce que je vais recevoir ... J'entends une voix gueuler de l'autre coté. Cette voix m'est familière ... Oh, non ! KIDD ! Non, surtout pas lui ! Le flamant rose arrive avec Kidd le traînant par des chaînes. Mon rouquin est couvert de sang. Il n'a pas osé !

« -J'ai pensé à toi mon p'tit Law. Je t'ai ramené de la compagnie~ ! Fufufufu ...

-Lâche-le ! Il n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire ! Ne lui fais pas de mal tu entends ?! Hurle-je fou de rage.

-L-Law ... Dit Kidd en crachant du sang.

-Kidd !

-FUFUFU ... ! Comme c'est mignon ... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas avec lui que je vais jouer mais avec toi ! Lui, c'est notre spectateur !

-Qu- ! »

Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge tellement je suis terrifié. Je tire sur mes chaînes dans l'espoir de les enlever. Mais rien à faire, je ne parviens qu'à aggraver l'état de mes poignets déjà bien ensanglantés. Je suis du regard le fou qui fouille dans un sac sombre et en sort un couteau. Mon regard s'agrandit d'effroi. Mes tremblements empirent plus encore. Je sais que ça l'excite de me voir dans un état comme ça, mais je n'arrive plus à me contrôler ! Il déchire plus qu'il ne découpe mon sweat. J'essaye de le repousser avec les jambes mais mes forces semblent m'avoir abandonné ! Il rouspète, et sort une corde pour attacher mes pieds, les jambes écartées accentuant la pression de la corde sur mes poignets. Je serre les dents et grogne des menaces. Il rigole et glisse son couteau sur ma poitrine me donnant des frissons de dégoûts. Ce type a vraiment un grain ! Je vais y passer !

« -Law, si tu te laisses faire je ne ferais rien à ton petit copain d'accord ? Fufufu ...

-Enfoiré ... Qu- !

-C'est bien tu as compris~ ! Fufufu ... »

Je ferme les yeux, et me mords les lèvres quand Doflamingo appuie son couteau sur mes abdos. Je sens mon sang perler et rouler le long de mon ventre. Ca pique, c'est désagréable mais rien de grave pour l'instant. Je regarde par dessus l'épaule du blond. Kidd git par terre. Putain, il perd beaucoup trop de sang ! Je sens la main de l'autre mongole me toucher, même caresser mes abdos. J'ai envie de vomir ... Ses mains descend à mon fessier puis, s'amuse à me palper. Un frisson ignoble monte en moi. C'est répugnant ... Je ne peux même plus bouger ... Je dois juste attendre ma derniére heure sûrement. Il passe son couteau le long du creux de mon épaule, et me l'entaille. Je serre les dents sous la douleur et il vient me lécher le sang.

« - Tu es tellement bon~ ! Fufufu ... ! - ... !

-Ne ...le ... Touche ... Pas ... Tousse Kidd à voix basse.

-Kidd, ta gueule ! Je t'en suplie !

-Fufufu ... Tu es si mignon quand tu veux le protéger.

\- ... »

Il essaye de m'embrasser, mais je tourne la tête ce qu'il n'a pas l'air d' apprécier. Il me pointe Kidd de son doigt dégoulinant de sang, avec un sourire qui veut tout dire : " Si tu continues sur cette voie, il va y passer ! Fufu ! ". A contre cœur je ferme les yeux, et laisse Doflanmingo m'embrasser. Répugnant ! Sa langue force le passage, et joue avec la mienne qui ne fait aucun geste. Il se sépare de moi par manque de souffle. J'ai vraiment envie de vomir ... J'ai la nausée. Il sort de sa poche un paquet de clopes. Puis, il en allume une. Il regarde mon torse dénudé, et approche sa clope pour me brûler la peau. Un petit cri franchit mes lèvres. Ça fait un mal de chien bordel de merde ! J'ai des larmes au coin des yeux ! Il retire sa cigarette, et regarde avec satisfaction ma peau brûlée à vif.

« -Je veux t'entendre crier moi Law~ Fufufu ... !

\- ... ! »

Je relève la tête, et lui lance un regard plein de haine.

« -Tu as le même regard que tes parents ! Fufu !

-Quoi ? » Répond-je déconcentré par cette phrase.

Il rigole, et se rapproche à nouveau de moi. Mais, ils viennent foutre quoi mes parents dedans ? Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. J'avais à peine 7 ans. Quand je me suis réveillé, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Pourtant, les souvenirs d'un enfant de 7 ans sont assez clairs ... Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai aucun ? Pourquoi ce regard plein de haine ?

« -Oh, je vois que ma phrase te perturbe ! Fufufu ... ! Tu veux peut être une explication ? Alors, je vais te dire que depuis que tu es petit, tu m'intrigues beaucoup Law~ ! Fufufu !

\- ... ?!

\- J'ai même été surpris que tu ne m'aies jamais reconnu ! Pourtant ...

-...

-J'ai tué tes parents devant toi ! FUFUFUFUFU ... ! »

Quoi ?! Sa main caresse mon visage puis, mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, un mal de tête insupportable me prend. Des flashs me reviennent : des cris, des pleurs, et moi impuissant. Doflamingo ... NON IMPOSSIBLE ! Pourquoi je me souviens de tous ça maintenant ?! Maman ! Papa ! Non !

« -Fufufu tu te souviens~ ? »

Je vois encore et encore mes parents mourir devant mes yeux égorgés ! C'est horrible ! Je hurle de rage et sort toutes sortes d'insultes envers Doflamingo ! FILS DE CHIEN ! Ce type est un monstre ! Putain !

« -ME TOUCHE PAS SALE FILS DE PUTE ! MONSTRE ! » Hurle-je hors de moi.

Je tire sur mes chaines, et une haine monte en moi. Je veux le voir crever de mes propres mains ! Doflamingo me donne un coup dans le ventre, me faisant cracher du sang. Je m'arrête, et reprend difficilement mon souffle. Je relève la tête, et lui crache dessus.

« -Fufufu ... ! Vergo , viens ici Law a besoin d'une correction~ ! Fufufu ! Moi, je vais m'occuper de son copain ! »

J'écarquille les yeux. PAS KIDD NON ! Je me débats sur mes liens m'arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Je vais le tuer ! Vergo, débarque dans la pièce avec un sourire malsain ... Je vais y passer ! Il attrape une barre en fer, et donne un premier coup dans mes côtes.

« -ARG !

-Alors, comme ça on veux faire le malin ? »

Je tousse en réponse.

« -Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! »

Il me donne un coup de poing au visage, et j'entends craquer mon nez. Super ! Des côtes fêlées et un nez cassé ! Il reprend la barre et donne un coup à ma jambe droite. Je cris de douleur en l'insultant. Une jambe en moins ! Les coups repartent de plus belle. J'ai mal mais je ne dis rien. J'entends Kidd crier et ce cri-là est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu subir jusqu'à présent.

« - STOP ! Arrête Doflamingo ! Fais de moi ce que tu veux mais laisse Kidd tranquille !

-Fufufufufu ... Alors, donne moi ton corps~ !

-Mmp ... »

Il se rapproche de moi, et déchire mes derniers vêtements. Putain, Kidd si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne ferais pas ça ! Vergo sort de la pièce, et abandonne mon roux inconscient au sol. Je me demande s'il est encore en vie ... Je ferme les yeux et pense au dernier moment de joie que j'ai vécu avec Ace. Je ne sais pas si je vais le revoir ... Doflamingo entre un doigt en moi m'arrachant un frisson de dégoût ! Je tousse et crache du sang ou du vomis ... Ceci amuse Doflamingo qui continue son manège. Je me sens faible, j'ai envie de dormir ... Je perds beaucoup trop de sang, si je ferme les yeux je risque d'y passer ... Mais, mes paupières sont si lourdes ... Ma vison se trouble, et mes oreilles sifflent ... J'ai mal ... Mes yeux se ferment et se rouvrent. Avec peine, j'arrive à entrevoir différentes couleurs, mais une couleur que je reconnaîtrais entre mille c'est l'orange du chapeau d'Ace !

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

J'VAIS LE BUTER SA MERE ! Je regarde une seconde le corps de Law, attaché et en sang. Il doit avoir pas mal de trucs pétés... Je lance un regard haineux à cet enfoiré de flamant rose qui se trouve sous moi. Première chose que j'ai fait, c'est lui foutre une droite puis j'ai installé mon pied sur son ventre. Je donne un coup violent dedans, comme pour piétiner une fourmi. Y'a un truc qui craque mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

« -Kidd ! » Hurle Lu'.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction, même le gosse… Ce salopard, il est hors de question que je le laisse s'en sortir comme ça ! Marco doit s'occuper du mec qu'on a vu en sortant, il m'a rendu mon briquet en disant de ne pas abuser avec. Y'a pas d'abus là ! Y'a équivalence ! Je m'installe comme un éléphant sur le ventre de ce salop de blond et il hurle sous mon poids.

Déjà, faut que je me calme, sinon j'pourrais pas le brûler comme je veux. Mon corps agit tout seul et je tabasse le visage de Doflamingo. J'vais tellement le déformer que même sa propre mère ne pourra plus le reconnaitre ! Et encore j'suis gentil ! J'aurai le temps et les ustensiles, j'me ferai un plaisir de lui râper la peau de ses joues et de lui planter des stylos dans les yeux. Je le frappe tellement fort que je sens la vibration dans mes phalanges. Je le roue de coup puis finis par me calmer… j'ai mieux à faire pour lui faire regretter son geste. Mais avant faut que je décroche Law.

Je me lève, prend la barre de fer qui traine au sol. Avec mon pied je maintiens une des jambes du blond, puis avec toute ma haine je lui explose la jambe. Son hurlement fait sursauter Luffy, mais il s'en moque, il est complètement en larme et ne sait pas quoi faire pour Kidd. Marco a intérêt à revenir vite, car dans mon état, j'suis incapable de le rassurer. Je me retourne vers Law et le détache avant de l'allonger délicatement au sol. Je le recouvre rapidement de ma veste.

« -Law, réponds. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? … Dis n'importe quoi ! »

Je le vois gigoter… merde… j'ai déjà vu ça en cours, ce genre d'événement, ça fait de sacré trauma… Merde de chez merde ! J'attrape son visage entre mes mains et pose mon front sur le sien. Je sais qu'il est en mauvais état, mais j'suis pas médecin. En tout cas, je sais qu'il peut sentir mon contact et entendre ma voix. Le seul truc de médecine que j'ai réussi à retenir de mes cours !

« -Law… écoute-moi… essaye de te concentrer sur ma voix… ça va aller, ok ? J'suis là, Kidd est en vie, on va vous sortir de là et j'vais m'occuper de l'autre enfoiré… donc t'en fais pas. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, tu m'entends ? J'veux que tu te concentres sur tes sens Law ! »

Seul son corps répond, bon, c'est déjà une bonne chose, ça veut dire qu'en tout cas, il me sent et m'entends ! Il me voit peut-être pas mais c'est pas le plus important.

« -J'vais te couvrir de ma veste Law, ok ? »

Règle n°1 pour maintenir quelqu'un hors de la folie, toujours lui demander son accord. Punaise, heureusement que j'ai pris psycho.

« -Je vais m'éloigner, deux minutes, juste le temps de lui régler son compte, mais j'reviens vite, d'accord ? Law, respire, pense à… un truc de sympa, mon dernier anniv par exemple, t'as bien rigolé, où penses à mes conneries, ok ? J'veux que tu penses à d'autres choses qui sont en rapport avec, d'ac ? »

Non j'suis pas narcissique, juste comme il doit s'accrocher à ma voix, s'il doit s'évader, pour pas qu'il aille trop loin faut que ça reste en rapport avec moi.

« -Je m'éloigne rapidement, ok ? J'te confie mon chapeau, tu sais comme j'l'adore ce truc, la seule chose que tu m'aies offerte sans mauvaise blague, alors tu restes avec moi, hein ? » Dis-je en posant mon chapeau près de sa main.

J'devrais pas, mais faut que je fasse un truc à ce salopard avant de sortir Law de là. J'ai besoin de le faire et j'aurai au moins l'impression de venger Law. Je m'accroche de ce putain de violeur, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il bande encore… putain il me dégoutte. Je prends mon briquet et l'allume.

« -J't'avais prévenu, si tu retouchais à Law, je t'avais dis que je ne brûlerai pas que ta crinière de merde ! »

J'approche la flamme du membre répugnant et je l'entends hurler. C'est dégueulasse, en plus, le sperme coule comme de la cire de bougie. Mais j'veux faire payer à cet enfoiré, j'veux être sûr que plus jamais il ne fera ça. La couleur de la peau passe de beige à noir puis rougeâtre puis disparait petit à petit. Il peut crier autant qu'il veut, je ne m'arrêterai pas. Je pourrais le tuer, là maintenant, sur le champ et sans aucuns regrets.

« -Ça suffit Ace »

Je me retourne puis vois le roux avec plusieurs de ses hommes et Marco. Le blond vient me retirer le briquet de la main, il me prend dans ses bras pour me calmer. Shanks ordonne à ses hommes de retirer Doflamingo et de l'emmener quelque part pour qu'il finisse de s'occuper de lui. Il demande aussi l'évacuation de Kidd et Law.

« -Il a besoin de toi, Ace. Va falloir que tu te secoues » Me dit Marco.

J'ai pas besoin de lui pour savoir ça.

« -J'te confie Lu'…

-T'inquiète j'vais lui donner nos cours de psy', aller grouille ! »

J'me relève et accompagne la civière où se trouve Law. Je me remets à lui parler, j'écoute à peine le rapport médical du médecin de Shanks, j'ai pas intérêt à me taire sinon Law va craquer. Heureusement que j'ai fait un nombre incalculable de connerie pour avoir de quoi parler pendant un moment. Quand il sera à nouveau entièrement conscient et qu'il calculera tout, la première chose que j'ai intérêt à lui dire, c'est que Kidd va bien… si je lui dis autre chose, c'est foutu…

.

.

.

* * *

_**Kitty** : Merci d'avoir lu !_

_[Ouais ...]_

_**Kitty** : Conscience plus enthousiasme !_

_[*Les 30 autres personne dans la tête font la fête*]_

_**Kitty** : Regarde les autres font déjà la fête ! _

_[...]_

_**Kitty** : Qu'elle rabat joie è_é !_

_Bref oubliez pas une petite reviews bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ ! _


	16. Retour de l'enfer

_Nyaaaaaaa~ ! Les chatons en écouteur !_

_(Pourquoi ? Parce que là je mange mes écouteurs xD)_

_Nous revoilà avec **Renhika** pour la suite de **Make U Wet**._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! LOVE !_

_**Ren : Les partiels s'est le mal è_é**_

_**kitty : Oui U.U**_

_Rien n'est à nous mais tout est au Dieu Oda-San ! Maintenant c'est bon tu peux baisser cette arme Oda ... ;_;_

_Sur ce_

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **

** Retour de l'enfer**

.

.

.

**Pov externe**

.

.

.

Le bip énerve de plus en plus Ace. Il n'a pas quitté Law une seule seconde depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital et n'avait pas cessé de lui parler. Bien sûr, il avait pris des nouvelles de Kidd par l'intermédiaire de Luffy. Le roux avait bien morflé, il aurait une cicatrice à vie sur son visage, mais rien de grave à signaler. Il avait reprit connaissance peu avant, Luffy lui avait dit qu'il était plus en colère contre lui-même qu'autre chose. Ça lui a fait l'effet d'un passage à tabac, donc le traumatisme est rare. Mais il avait préféré demandé aux gosses de ne pas venir voir Law de suite.

Il devait gérer la situation, il soupire quand soudain, un léger froissement de draps attire son attention. Law se réveillait. Ace se relève et va chercher un médecin pour lui retirer tous les appareils qui pourraient le gêner. Il les avait informé plutôt qu'il voulait s'occuper de son état psychologique. Avant un vrai pro, il valait mieux d'abord essayer avec un proche. Les soignants sortent de la chambre, laissant les deux étudiants seuls.

« -Kidd va bien, il s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures et il a déjà gueulé sur Luffy, donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui.

-Où suis-je ? Demande Law un peu déboussolé par les médicaments

-A l'hôpital

-Et pourquoi ... ?

-1 côte cassée, 2 fêlées, le nez pété, des ecchymoses sur le tibia. T'as failli l'avoir pété celui-là aussi d'ailleurs, et en bonus, t'as de multiples coupures, bleus et j'en passe. Je pense que c'est une bonne raison d'être à l'hosto.

-Il s'est passé ...Q-quoi ? »

Un flash de souvenir surgit dans l'esprit de Law. Ace réagit de suite en prenant la main de son ami.

« -Arg ... Doflamingo ?

-Il ne t'emmerdera plus, on lui a réglé son compte.

-Mes parents ..., Dit-il en serrant la main d'Ace.

-Je sais… C'est fini, Law… »

Ace décide de mettre plus de contact, il s'installe sur le lit de l'hôpital pour poser sa main sur la tête de Law et coller leur front.

« -M-mes .. P-pa-parents ... Non ... Non ! Hurle Law en revoyant leur mort.

-Law ! Hey ! Regarde-moi ! J'suis là ! On est tous les deux là, ok ? C'est fini, tout est fini, il ne peut plus rien t'arriver maintenant, d'accord ?

-Non ... P-pourquoi ? ..., Tremble Law

-Law… faut pas que t'y penses. C'est terminé, alors regarde-moi ! Tout va bien, tu vois ?

-Non ! NON ! NON NON NON NON NON ! » Se débat Law.

Ace évite rapidement qu'il se fasse du mal puis attrape ses deux mains tout en restant proche de son visage pour être sûr qu'il le voit.

« -Law ! J'suis là, écoute-moi Law… je sais que c'est dur… que tu souffres, mais faut que tu reviennes avec moi ! Allez mon vieux, je sais que tu peux le faire. Qui viendra me faire chier pour que je fasse le ménage sinon ?

-Non, pas ça non ! Crie Law en revoyant Doflamingo le brûler

-Il ne te fera plus rien Law, j'te le promets ! Il n'est plus en mesure, allez reviens-moi, Law, j'suis là ! Ecoute-moi, je sais que tu m'entends, allez…

-Ace ... Tu es où ?! Pleure Law.

-Juste là… Je suis juste devant toi… là… je mets mains sur tes joues, comme ça je dirige ton regard sur moi, tu sens mes mains ?

-Ace ... J'ai peur ...

-Je sais… mais je suis là… avec toi ! J'suis pas ton meilleur pote pour rien… donc tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur, tu sais que j'te laisserai pas !

-Ace ... J'ai mal ... Ace ... ACE !

-Je sais, j'pense que tu dois avoir l'impression d'être passé sous un tracteur… mais ça va passer et se soigner. Les docs ont dit que ça ne laissera aucune trace. J'suis là, allez Law, ouvre les yeux et dis-moi que tu me vois ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !

-ME TOUCHE PAS NON ! Se débat Law

-Si, faut que je te touche Law ! C'est moi, j'te touche parce que c'est moi ! Tu sais que j'te ferai rien, allez Law ! Calme-toi ! Tu sais que je ne te blesserai jamais. J'suis avec toi, respire, respire Law ! C'est fini, ouvre-les yeux, dis-moi que tu me vois, allez Law… »

Law ''ouvre enfin les yeux'' et semble enfin voir Ace

« - Ace ... Ace ... Tu es là ... ? Ace ..., Pleure Law

-Ouais, j'suis là, bon retour parmi nous… Tu vois, c'est fini ? J'suis avec toi et y'a personne d'autre. Soupire Ace enfin soulagé.

-C'est bien toi ? Dit Law en touchant le visage de son meilleur ami

-Tu connais d'autre belle gueule comme la mienne ? Bien sûr que c'est moi !

-Où est mon homme ? Dit Law en s'allongeant, complètement shooté par les médicaments.

-Dans une autre chambre, Luffy l'engueule.

-Je veux le voir...

-Non, il doit rester dans sa chambre, on s'occupe d'abord de toi, Law. Je ne pourrais pas prendre en charge deux personnes sur le point de craquer

\- ...

-J'fais pas psycho pour avoir le plaisir de faire des conneries avec Thatch, Law !

-Ouais ...

-Bon… maintenant dis-moi à quel point je suis beau !

-Non ...

-Mais si, ça va te faire du bien !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi te dire que tu es beau est salutaire pour mon équilibre psychologique...

-Pour te prouver que t'as encore du bon sens !

-J'en ai assez, arrêtes de jouer le psy avec moi ...

-Je le joue pas… bon… sujet un peu plus sérieux, à propos de Kidd… »

Law fixe Ace, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

« -Je veux que tu te rentres dans ta cervelle que ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

Le blessé ne répond toujours pas et se contente de froncer les sourcils.

« -Kidd aussi va te le dire, je pense même que dans l'état où est sa patience, il risque plus de te le gueuler que de le parler !

-Ok ...

-Bien… tu dois t'en douter, il a autant morflé que toi…, Dit Ace en guettant les réactions de son ami.

-Ouais, je ...sais …, Fait Law en repensant aux événements.

-Law, regarde-moi ! Kidd a plus eu l'impression d'un passage à tabac qu'un kidnapping et tout le bordel… J'te l'ai dit c'est fini !

-Mais ta gueule ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il a subi !

-Ô si. C'est moi l'adulte ici, c'est moi qui ait écouté les médecins et contrairement à toi, lui, il a eut besoin de tout dire à Luffy. C'est encore des gamins... Lu' ne savait pas comment réagir, ça fait plus de deux jours que tu dors... Je sais très bien ce qu'il a subit, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas le droit d'entrer pour l'instant !

-Dégage ... Ordonne Law d'un ton froid.

-Non. Répond simplement Ace.

-Je t'ai dit de sortir...

-Et moi, je t'ai dit que je ne le ferais pas.

-Je ne veux plus te voir...

-Navré, mais tu vas le devoir pourtant et ce pendant un bon moment même »

Ace parle le plus calmement possible pour éviter de montrer à Law que son état et ce qu'il venait de dire le faisait souffrir. Quelqu'un toque à la porte, un infirmier entre en apportant deux plateaux repas. Il les dépose sur la table à côté du lit de Law puis repart aussi tôt.

« -Manges. ordonne Ace. »

Mais la nourriture retournait l'estomac de Law rien qu'en la voyant. Ace soupire.

« -T'as pas mangé depuis deux jours, alors mange. La bouffe de l'hôpital est dégueulasse, je sais mais faut faire avec ! Si tu manges et que tu gardes ça dans ton estomac, alors j'irai peut-être chercher Kidd.

-Me sens ... Pas bien ...

-C'est les médocs et les souvenirs… y'a un cachet pour ton estomac, Dit Ace en prenant la gélule et un verre d'eau, prend-le !

-Ace ..., Fait Law en avalant le cachet.

-Quoi ?

-J-je ... Pardon. Couine Law en baissant la tête

-Y'a rien a pardonner, c'est pas ta faute. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux bien manger maintenant ?

-Plus tard...

-Je voudrais quand même que tu manges un morceau avant que j'aille chercher Kidd. Il va devenir dingue à ne pas te voir, d'après ce que dit Lu' mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas craquer quand tu le verras. J'te l'ai dit, il a méchamment morflé. Et sa blessure au visage risque de laisser des marques...

\- J'ai vraiment pas faim Ace ... Je mangerai ce soir ...

-Ok… mais t'as intérêt à manger ! »

Ace envoie un sms à Luffy pour autoriser Kidd à venir dans la chambre mais aussi pour faire en sorte qu'il nourrisse Law. Il resterait le temps qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne s'en veut pas pour la cicatrice de Law. Ensuite il les laisserait tous les deux pendant qu'il verrait Luffy, il en avait vraiment besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toque, et Ace autorise l'entrée. Luffy pousse le fauteuil roulant de Kidd pour entrer.

« -Comment ça va gamin ? Demande Ace

-Mieux que Law. Répond Kidd

-J'vois ça ! Dit Ace en jetant un regard à son petit ami.

\- ...

-Law… » Soupire Kidd pendant qu'Ace observait la scène.

Law ne répond pas, il finit par tendre les bras vers Kidd. Celui-ci lui attrape gentiment et s'approche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ace grimace devant l'atmosphère bisounours. Déjà, il était rassuré. Il s'approche à son tour de son propre amant, dépose un baiser chaste puis le tire en dehors de la chambre pour laisser le couple seul et aussi pour qu'il puisse profiter de sa propre relation.

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

Je referme la porte enfin soulagé. Bon… je ne pourrais plus jamais dire aux profs que ce qu'ils nous apprennent c'est de la merde. Luffy tire un peu sur mon tee-shirt, je ne résiste pas plus, je le planque contre le mur et dévore ses lèvres. J'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est là, mais je sais qu'il a aussi besoin de décompresser. D'après ce que m'a dit Marco, Kidd n'a pas trop mal réagi, rien qui n'est comparable à la difficulté que j'ai eu avec Law. Mais Lu' est bien plus sensible que moi, voir son meilleur ami dans cet état a dû le déchirer de l'intérieur et il n'avait rien pour se soutenir. Je romps le baiser et embrasse son cou.

« -Ace…

-C'est fini bébé… ils vont bien… tous les deux… pas vrai ? »

Ma phrase est censée nous rassurer tous les deux. Je l'affirme et je demande aussi confirmation, pour me rassurer aussi… pour me dire que j'ai pas rêver, que Law n'a pas plongé, que Kidd va bien. Merde… j'savais bien que ça allait être dur mais là… j'en peux plus… On se laisse tous les deux glisser contre le mur. Luffy s'assoit au sol et je pose ma tête sur ses genoux. On respire enfin…

« -Comment…avec Law, ça va ? Hésite Lu'

-Hum… il a mal réagit au début, il était un peu perdu… mais ça va aller je pense… après le reste va dépendre de Kidd, ça me saoule de l'admettre, mais y'a des choses que seul lui pourra soigner…

-Il était fou… de ne pas pouvoir voir Law. Ca le rendait dingue, il n'arrêtait pas d'hurler que j'pouvais pas comprendre, que j'avais pas le droit de l'empêcher de le voir… » Dit Lu' avec les larmes aux yeux.

Je me redresse et prendre le visage de Luffy dans mes mains avant de l'embrasser partout où je peux.

« -Il le pensait pas, il était à bout de nerf…

-Hum… Ace… il est devenu quoi… le type qui…

-J'en sais rien… Marco n'a rien voulu me dire et sincèrement, du moment que je sais qu'il ne pourra pas recommencer, je m'en fous de son sort…

-Hum…

-Maintenant ça va aller mieux. Tu vas voir, on va tous rentrer. Je vais faire chier Law comme j'en ai l'habitude, il va me faire chier, le seul truc qui va changer c'est qu'il s'est transformé en bisounours avec Kidd »

Lu' sourit à ma remarque, bon ça va mieux alors. Il me réclame un baiser que je lui offre tout de suite. Ça m'avait tellement manqué ! Rapidement, on inverse nos positions : je me calle contre le mur et Luffy vient s'installer sur mes genoux… Grrrr… le voir comme ça me donne des envies assez inappropriées au lieu. On s'embrasse et on se câline mais l'ambiance est cassée par le ventre de Luffy… ce goinfre…

« -J'ai faim…

-J'ai cru le comprendre, Souris-je

-La bouffe d'ici est complètement dégueulasse… tu ne trouves pas ?

-J'y ai à peine touché… mais j'ai dégueulé le peu que j'ai réussi à introduire dans ma bouche…

-Sérieux ? Pourtant, c'était pas immangeable… Attends, t'as pas bouffé depuis deux jours ?

-Bah si… un peu…

-Viens on va chercher à manger ! Et on en ramènera à Kidd et Law ! Ça leur donnera de vraies forces ! Dit Luffy en me tirant

-Bébé, tu ne veux pas rester là ? J'ai pas particulièrement faim, puis j'voudrais dormir un peu… »

Lu' arrête de tirer sur mon bras pour me faire sa bouille de chien battu… merde ! Comment j'suis sensé lui dire « non » après ? Je grogne un peu mais me relève quand même. Mon amant saute de joie et me vole un baiser avant de me tirer vers la sortie. Bon, que je réfléchisse, aux alentours de l'hosto y'a une boulangerie, on pourrait prendre des trucs là-bas. Et des pâtisseries pour Law tiens. J'me prendrais juste un petit truc, j'ai mal au ventre donc je pense pas que je supporte beaucoup de bouffe...

« -J'ai trop faim~

-Y'a une boulangerie pas loin…

-Elle fait des pizzas ?

-En portion d'une part, oui…

-Cool ! Alors j'en prends quatre pour moi et une pour Kidd ! Law va manger ?

-J'espère bien, j'vais essayer de lui trouver un truc sucré…

-Shishishi, on dirait un gosse, il aime les gâteaux et tout…

-Parce que t'es pas un gosse, toi ? Souris-je

-Shishishi »

Quel gamin, mais je l'aime comme ça. Je me mets à son niveau pour l'embrasser puis il prend ma main et me fait courir vers la boulangerie en souriant toujours comme un idiot. Punaise, toute cette merde est enfin terminée. Ils ont intérêt à bouffer les deux autres !

.

.

.

**Pov Law**

.

.

.

Ace sort de la pièce avec Luffy, nous laissant seuls. Un long silence s'ensuit. Je regarde le visage de Kidd écorché de partout. Son œil droit a un pansement ... Putain, je m'en veux tellement ... Si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de lui, si je n'étais pas sorti avec lui, il n'aurait jamais vécu ça ... Je m'en veux ... Kidd serre mes mains, et me sourit.

« -Law, ce n'est pas ta faute d'accord ?

-...

-Arrêtes de broyer du noir.

-...

-Mais, putain ! Réponds-moi au moins !

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Ouais, je pète la forme ?! Dis-je blasé.

-Mais, non ! »

Je souffle ... Et me rallonge dans mon lit. Je regarde ma jambe blessée qui me fait souffrir. Un long frisson me parcourt quand l'image de Vergo me frappant avec la barre en fer me revient ... Je serre fortement la main de Kidd. Il faut que j'oublie ... Oublier ... J'y arrive pas ...

« -Law ... »

Il faut que je j'oublie ... Ma mère ... Mon père ...

« -Oi, Law tu me fais flipper ! »

Je sers à rien ... Je n'ai pas pu les aider ... Je plante les ongles dans quelque chose mais quoi ? Soudain, je me sens secoué et je reviens à moi.

« -Law !

-Quoi ? Demande-je perdu.

-Ça va ? Tu es bien parmi nous ? » Demande Kidd en attrapant mon menton.

Je fronce les sourcils, et lui dit que c'est la fatigue. Je ne vais pas l'inquiéter ... Il a bien d'autres préoccupations et j'ai encore moins envie qu'une deuxième personne soit derrière moi. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, et ferme les yeux.

« -Tu ne veux pas manger avant ?

-Non, je suis fatigué ...

-D'accord. » Kidd entrelace nos doigts et se tait.

J'ai pas faim… Je suis dégoûté... Dégoûté de moi ... Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est de dormir pour oublier.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Ren** : J'aime Ace en psy !_

_**Kitty** : Ouais sa le rend plus SEX !_

_**Ren** : Mais c'est bien triste pour Law_

_**Kitty** : *Étouffe Law dans ses bras (Seins)* Tu dis quoi ?_

_**Ren** : C'est vraiment TRÈS triste pour Law !_

_**Kitty** : Meuh nan y'a Ace avec lui je lui fait confiance ! :D_

_**Ren** : Ouais et moi je fais confiance à tout le monde pour laisser des review :3 car vous êtes beaucoup à lire mais vous nous dites pas votre avis ! Alors des reviews pour sauver Law ! Zoubi zoubi !_

_**Kitty** : J'avoue on est à 10 500 vues les fans ! Laissez nous votre avis c'est autant important pour l'histoire et de motiver les auteurs à poster ! :D Bref bise ! Bise ! Nyaaaa~!_


	17. Cookie party !

_Nyaaa~! Les chatons au cappuccino !_

_(J'en bois donc ...)_

_Me revoilà avec **Renhika** pour la suite de **Make U Wet** !_

_Merci pour toute vos reviews on est bientôt aux 100 *^* ! Qui postera la 100 ?! _

_Nous avons dépassé les 11 500 vues ! Woooo c'est beau ! *Larmes aux yeux*_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonyme.**_

_._

_**bisounoursse :**_

_._

_Nyaaaa~ !_

_Merci pour ta review la suite est là ^^_

_._

_**elen :**_

_**.**_

_Nyaaa~ !_

_Merci pour ta review !_

_La suite est là est je ne connais pas sorry x) ..._

_._

**_Fin des reviews anonyme._**

Bref !

Rien n'est à nous ou sinon depuis, une pelle il y aurait du yaoi dans One Piece ! Comment ça Oda sa réduis encore plus nos chances d'avoir One Piece un jour ?!

Sur ce

.

.

.

Bonne lecture~ !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 **

**Cookie party !**

.

.

.

**Pov externe**

.

.

.

Les deux amis soupirent de soulagement en regagnant leur demeure, non pas que le séjour à l'hôpital avait eu l'air de s'éterniser mais si un peu. Ace pose dans le salon leurs affaires avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé, accompagné de Law. Ace envoie rapidement un sms à Luffy pour être sûr qu'ils étaient eux aussi bien arrivés de leur côté pendant que Law fait de même avec Kidd. Un seul sur les deux aurait suffit mais ils étaient pires que des loups protégeant leurs compagnes. Law attrape la télécommande pour allumer la télévision pendant qu'Ace se lève.

« - Tu veux que je te prépare un truc ? Demande-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Non ...

-T'as pas envie de retirer le mauvais goût de la bouffe de l'hôpital pour quelque chose de bien meilleur ?

-J'ai pas faim ...

-T'as à peine mangé à l'hosto !

-Et alors ? ...

-J'te jure que si tu te mets à devenir anorexique j'me sers de tes bocaux pour te ranger dedans !

-C'est bien, c'est bien ..., Dit-il en regardant la télévision

-Tu veux que je t'enfonce du pain dans la gueule jusqu'à ce que t'en chies ? » S'énerve Ace.

Il met rapidement une portion de riz dans le cuiseur. Il n'allait rien faire de spécial si l'autre ne voulait pas manger mais un peu de riz ne faisait jamais de mal.

« - Laisse-moi tranquille Ace ...

-J'pensais pourtant que t'avais compris que ça n'arriverait jamais ça

Law soupire, le cuisinier prend un bol et met le riz dedans avant d'aller chercher des baguettes puis le donne à Law.

« -Tiens, manges

-J'ai pas faim ..., Soupire Law en prenant le bol.

-Le riz ça se mange sans faim, Répond Ace en haussant des épaules.

« -Non, j'ai vraiment pas faim ...

-Fais un effort, Dit-il en allant vers les sacs pour déballer leurs affaires.

-C'est pas le problème ...

-Bah si justement ! Alors mange et gâche pas la nourriture.

-Ace, j'ai pas faim ... On ne force pas les gens à manger ... Dit-il en tapotant le riz.

-Sauf quand il se laisse crever ! Genre tu n'as pas de malades à l'hôpital que tu dois obliger à manger ?

-Moi, c'est pas mon problème ... Moi, je soigne point barre ... M'en fous qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas ... Fait Law avant de se lever pour poser son bol de riz.

-T'es en train de me faire une TSPT ! J'suis psy, j'fais mon boulot je te soigne. Donc, j'm'en fous de ton avis, tu bouffes point barre !

-Je vais aller me coucher ...

-Law, reste là et mange. Tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux après.

-Je suis pas bien ... Alors, non je vais pieuter ...

-J'vais t'aider, mais n'imagine pas que je vais te laisser tranquille ! J'te ferai un porridge demain, tu vas le manger. Soupire Ace avant de venir aider Law à se déplacer.

-Non, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide sort ... ! Dit Law en le poussant, C'est déjà assez agaçant comme ça d'être dans cet état ...

-J'vais pas te laisser te débrouiller, si j'étais en train de boîter, tu ferais pareil. Alors bouffes ta fierté et chies la plus tard car je vais t'aider !

-As-tu essayé d'être à ma place ? Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir sur les derniers événements ... !

-Ton cerveau est complètement ailleurs, il n'arrive plus à se cadrer sur la réalité des choses, il voit que noir en gros ! Alors, j'ai rien contre le fait que tu réfléchisses, mais je reste pour t'aider.

-Je viens de te dire que non ...!

-Et moi que si. »

Law ignore Ace et continue à avancer en s'appuyant contre le mur. Le psychologue soupire, s'approche doucement de son ami avant de passer une main derrière ses genoux et une autre à son épaule afin de le porter en mode princesse. Une fois le médecin bien callé, il se dirige vers la chambre de celui-ci.

« -Pose-moi !

-Bien sûr, attends juste que j'arrive à ton lit. »

Law se contente de marmonner pendant qu'Ace le porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il le pose délicatement sur le lit puis se cale contre le bureau. Il devait parler tous les deux, sérieusement.

« -Bon… vas-y parle-moi !

\- Parler de quoi ... ? Vas-y dégage sérieux ...

-Law… tu en as besoin, j'étais là quand tu t'es réveillé à l'hôpital, tu sais très bien que t'as rien à craindre de moi, tu peux tout me dire. Je vois bien que tu es en plein post-trauma… j'peux pas te laisser comme ça, Explique Ace sur un ton doux.

-Mais bien sûr ... , Soupire Law. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est du sommeil ... Ouais, juste ça ...

-Law, s'il te plait…

-Je n'ai rien à dire ...

-Law…

-Law est indisponible pour le moment, veuillez partir ...

-Et l'option laisser un message ? Aller, j't'en prie, ça me tue de te voir comme ça.

-Cool ...

-Law…

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si c'était moi ?

-Je t'aiderais ...

-Alors pourquoi tu me refuses ?

-Parce que je vais bien ...

-Tu ferais quoi si je te mentais sur mon état de santé ?

-Je serais en colère ...

-Donc, je devrais me mettre en colère là ? J'ai bien raison de te faire chier ?

\- Tu fais comme tu veux ... Je m'en fous »

Ace soupire à nouveau avant de venir s'installer sur le lit. Il vient caresser les cheveux de Law très doucement pour montrer qu'il voulait qu'il sente sa présence.

« -Comment tu réagirais si je t'envoyais chier ? Tu abandonnerais ?

-Tu en as encore des questions débiles ? Soupire Law en regardant Ace

-Parle-moi.

-Parler de quoi ?! De la mort de mes parents ou encore que je me suis battu et puisque je me suis fait violer… ?!

-Law… tes parents sont morts, il y a des années, savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ne change rien au fait que tu as su surmonter ça. Quant à ce qui t'est arrivé, je veux savoir ce que tu crains, le regard des autres sur toi, pas vrai ? C'est dur ce que tu as traversé, là... Seul Kidd pourrait te comprendre, mais tu sais bien que, ni lui, ni moi, ni ceux qui t'aiment déjà ne changeront de regard sur toi. J'ai l'air de te regarder autrement que comme le chieur de meilleur ami que tu es ?

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis ... Les mots que tu prononces me blessent plus qu'autre chose ... Personne ne peut comprendre ce que j'ai vécu ! Rentre-le-toi bien dans la tête, Ace ...! » Explique Law en posant ses mains sur son visage.

Ace attrape les deux mains de son meilleur ami et les serre contre lui. Il s'allonge un peu sur le lit pour poser sa tête sur le torse de Law. Il écoute quelques secondes son cœur qui bat lentement. Comme si celui-ci aussi avait du mal à battre, à vivre.

« -Je cherche pas à te comprendre… je veux juste atténuer ta douleur…

-Ace ..., Fait Law d'une voix cassée

-Je suis là…

-Je ... Je me sens ... Sale, humilié, abîmé ..., Lâche Law avant de se mordre les lèvres.

-Et moi j'aime être contre toi comme ça. T'es pas sale Law, ni abimé, enfin physiquement si, mais t'es le mieux placé pour savoir que ça va partir. Quand à ton sentiment d'humiliation, pour ça, il faudrait que quelqu'un te prenne en pitié, personne ne le fait. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Law… ce que tu ressens c'est normal, mais ce n'est pas la réalité des choses, je t'avais bien dit que ton cerveau ne voyait pas les bonnes choses. Dit Ace doucement en laissant sa tête contre le torse de son ami.

-Je suis fatigué de tout ça ... » Soupire Law les yeux fermés.

Il sert ensuite Ace contre lui, comme un ours en peluche qui pourrait le protéger des monstres cachés dans le placard. Son ami se laisse faire, il en profite pour l'enlacer et se mettre dans une position un peu plus confortable pour son dos. Il remonte un peu et sa tête se pose sur le haut des clavicules du médecin.

« -Ça va aller, je suis là… »

Law s'amuse avec les cheveux d'Ace pour s'aider à réfléchir. Il finit par s'endormir et Ace ne tarde pas à le suivre dans le monde des rêves. Il se repositionne un peu, histoire de ne pas se tuer le dos mais fait en sorte de rester dans les bras de Law. S'il n'était pas là à son réveil, tous ses efforts n'auraient servi à rien. Il finit par plonger à son tour dans le sommeil.

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

Je dormais bien tranquillement… oui dormais ! Parce qu'il y a quelques minutes, j'ai entendu mon portable sonner et pas qu'un peu car il n'a pas arrêté. De base, je voulais envoyer chier la personne qui osait perturber mon sommeil que je trouvais de plus en plus rare. Sauf qu'il était impossible pour moi d'envoyer bouler Luffy. Si ça avait été Marco, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter même si les représailles auraient été douloureuses… mais là… comment voulez-vous résister à un « tu me manques » accompagner d'un smiley boudeur ? J'étais donc toujours allongé sur le lit de Law, mais je m'étais un peu décalé pour ne pas le réveiller.

_From: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : Tu me manques 3_

_« Tu me manque trop (__＞人＜__;)»_

_._

_To : Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : Tu me manques 3_

_« BB tu m'as réveillé… mais toi aussi tu me manques *3* Tu veux qu'on se fasse une sortie ce week-end ? »_

_._

_From: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR : Tu me manques 3_

_« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, j'veux aller au restaurant ! »_

Je souris un instant, ouais mais c'est mort. Luffy bouffe comme dix et moi aussi. Donc hors de question qu'on aille au restaurant, à la fois pour son porte-monnaie mais aussi pour son bien être !

_To: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR : TR : Tu me manqueS 3_

_« J'suis pas riche Lu', donc pas question, mais si tu veux un ciné alors je peux t'offrir du pop-corn ! :) »_

_._

_From: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR : TR : TR : Tu me manques 3_

_« T'es pas drôle ! Mais d'accord pour le ciné ! J'veux la taille maximum du pop-corn ! Et après le ciné… j'pourrais venir chez toi ? »_

Je regarde fixement le message qu'il vient de m'envoyer… visiter l'appart ? Euh… est-ce qu'il a conscience de ce que ça signifie ? En plus, Law n'aime pas… oh et puis il ne va pas me faire chier ! Je fais ce que je veux et Law n'a pas son mot à dire !

_To: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : Tu me manques _

_« Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Si tu poses un pied dans ma chambre, ça va m'exciter comme un bœuf ! »_

_._

_From: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : Tu me manques _

_« Je sais… »_

Mon dieu… Lu' est en train de me dire qu'il veut coucher avec moi ? ? N'est-ce pas ?

_To: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : Tu me manques _

_«C'est une proposition ? »_

.

_From: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : Tu me manques _

_«Mieux que ça ! C'est une autorisation ! Shishishi ! »_

.

_To: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : Tu me manques _

_«Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais me retenir ? »_

_._

_From: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR :TR : TR : TR : TR : Tu me manques _

_«Je te demande pas de te retenir ! Sinon, ça va Law ? »_

_._

_To: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : Tu me manques _

_« Pas trop non, mais il a parlé, je pense que ça va aller mieux maintenant… »_

_._

_From: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : Tu me manques _

_« Tant mieux ! Kidd, lui, est plus fou de rage que traumatisé… »_

_._

_To: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : Tu me manques _

_« Normal ! Bon, y'a Law qui fait un cauchemar, j'le reveille, j'm'occupe un peu de lui puis je reviens vers toi, ok BB ? J'te renverrai des messages !_

_Je te lèche de partout ! »_

_._

_From: Mon BB Lu'_

_Subject : TR : TR :TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : TR : Tu me manques _

_« Dors bien et arrêtes de me lécher ! /_

_Je t'aime ! »_

Je pose mon téléphone sur la commode et je secoue un peu Law pour le sortir de son cauchemar. Il se réveille en sursaut complètement perdu. Son étreinte se relâche, ce qui me permet de me redresser. Je dépose un baiser sur son front, pour lui montrer que je suis là et que tout va bien. Je le sers contre moi et lui caresse les cheveux, le temps qu'il revienne à lui.

« -Chuuuuut, j'suis là, Law. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Je fais tout pour paraître le plus calme possible et le plus doux. J'alterne entre les baisers sur le front et les caresses sur ses cheveux. Ça me tue de le voir comme ça. Law cligne plusieurs fois des yeux puis me regarde comme si j'étais la chose la plus étrange au monde.

« -Ça va ?

-O-ouais ...

-Tu veux en parler ? »

Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que j'abuse. Il m'a déjà parlé avant qu'on s'endorme, cette fois s'il refuse je ne dois pas le forcer. Il a besoin de se retrouver par lui-même aussi. Law passe une main dans ses cheveux puis il est tellement grognon au réveil, que c'est inutile. Je lui demanderai plus tard.

« -Non c'est bon ...

-J'insiste pas, mais tu sais que je suis là ?

-Oui Ace ...

-Café, cookie, ça te tente ?

-Bof ...

-Je prends le « bof » pour un « oui », et tu vas te nourrir ! Ne serait-ce que pour me faire plaisir !

-Je mange pas quand je me lève, tu le sais ... Grogne Law

-Sauf les sucreries et le café, pour ça que je te propose café, cookie ! » Souris-je.

Law marmonne quelque chose que je n'entends pas et il essaye de se lever. Bon bah c'est reparti pour le supplice de la princesse dans mes bras. Dès qu'il sera en état, je suis sûr qu'il va se venger. Je le porte jusqu'au salon et le dépose dans le canapé avant de m'enfuir dans la cuisine pour éviter l'engueulade avec grognon des sept nains versions médecin et faisant 1m91.

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

Je regarde la télé sans grande conviction. Je zappe les chaines, et jette un coup d'œil à Ace qui cuisine. Pfff ... J'ai vraiment pas faim ... Je me lève difficilement du canapé, et boite jusqu'aux côtés d'Ace pour voir ce qu'il fait. Il me regarde puis, souris. Je regarde la pâte à cookie qu'il prépare avec curiosité. J'ai toujours été nul en cuisine ... Il rajoute les pépites de chocolat, et remue la pâte encore une fois pour tout mélanger. Je m'assois sur le comptoir près de lui, parce que c'est pas pour dire je tiens pas plus de cinq minutes debout. Ace trempe son doigt dans son bol, et me le tend. Il est pas sérieux ... Il approche son doigt de ma bouche me faisant reculer la tête. Je secoue la tête et lui la hoche. Après quelques minutes de bataille, je finis par craquer et suce son doigt. Un sourire victorieux naît sur ses lèvres. Pour me venger, je lui mords le doigt le faisant grogner. Il le retire, et retourne à sa préparation de cookies.

« - Je viens de te dire que j'en voulais pas ... Marmonne-je.

-Et moi je t'ai dit que t'en mangeras quand même !

-J'ai pas envie de manger, tu comprends ça ? ...

-Et moi je veux que tu te nourrisses, j'te l'ai dit, pour me faire plaisir au moins.

\- ...

-S'te plait… »

Ne pas craquer ... Putain, de merde j'allais pour ouvrir la bouche pour dire " Tu as gagné ". Mais, quelqu'un toque à la porte ou plutôt la défonce. Ace sursaute, et part voir qui est à la porte. Il ouvre et une touffe rose bonbon lui saute dessus en lui hurlant :

« -OU EST LAW ! ALLER PLUS VITE QUE CA !

-Tu me pètes les oreilles, ta gueule ! Grogne Ace

-Jew' ... ?

-LAW ! Crie-t-elle en poussant Ace de l'entrée pour venir me faire un câlin.

-Tu fais chier, Soupire Ace avant de retourner dans la cuisine

-Jew', tu me serres ... Trop fort ... ! Dis-je en me crispant

-La rose ! Tu dégages ! Hurle Ace depuis la cuisine

-Oh ... Pardon ... Dit-elle en pinçant la joue de Law, TA GUEULE JE RESTE SI JE VEUX !

\- Pitié ... Vos gueules ... Marmonne-je blasé, toujours assis sur le comptoir.

-J'te jure que je ne suis pas d'humeur, Bonney ! Tu me fais chier, je te sors de l'appart avec un coup pied au cul ! » S'énerve Ace avant de mettre au four les cookies.

Putain, ils sont vraiment chiants ces deux là ... Je n'ai pas envie de crier. Même j'en ai plus la force ... J'ai tellement crié à cause de Doflamingo que rien d'y penser, j'ai mal à la gorge. J'attrape Jewelry pour la serrer dans mes bras. Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de meurtre dans ma baraque. Ace la foudroie du regard avant de mettre le bol et tout le reste dans l'évier.

« -Bon, maintenant vos gueules ... Déclare-je en soufflant et posant mon menton sur l'épaule de Jew'.

\- Mais, c'est lui et pas moi ! Putain, vais le castrer ... Marmonne-t-elle en grognant.

-Essaye un peu ! Ça fait un moment que j'ai la main qui me démange… Marmonne à son tour Ace en lavant les ustensiles

-Je vais finir par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre ... Soupire Law gavé

-Mais c'est elle qui fait sa chieuse à débarquer comme ça ! Elle n'a aucun respect !

-Mais ta gueule ! C'est mon meilleur ami, j'ai le droit d'avoir des nouvelles ! Ca fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu tu permets ?! » Se retourne, et me regarde en écarquillant les yeux.

Oh, merde ... C'est vrai que je suis dans un état assez pitoyable. J'ai encore un coquard, des griffures partout, en plus des bandages. A dieux mes tympans ...

« -PUTAIN DE MERDE LAW !

-Meilleure amie, mon cul oui ! Tu découvres à peine son état ! Ça ne t'a pas un peu inquiété qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? Avec tous ses jours d'absences !

\- Mais putain, j'ai eu des problèmes aussi ! Et puis, ça te regarde pas ma vie perso ! Dit-elle avant de se retourner vers Law et de prendre un ton doux, Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Rien ...

-Sale chamallow au trouble bipolaire. » Peste Ace

Je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter. Et je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler de ... tout ça ... Je ferme les yeux et évite le regard d'Ace.

« - Bon, alors Lawounet il s'est passé quoi ... ?

-Casse-toi, il ne veut pas te parler ! Dit-il en réglant le four sur 10 minutes pour la cuisson des cookies.

-Vas-y ferme ta gueule bouffon des champs ! Bon, Alors Law ... ?

\- Plus tard Jew ...

-Ferme ta gueule toi-même, barbiatch ! »

Je me masse les tempes, et je descends du comptoir avant de me casser la gueule. Putain, j'avais oublié ... Jewelry me regarde en mode " Tu fous quoi par terre ?!" et puis, y'a Ace qui court vers moi pour voir si je vais bien. J'en ai marre on dirait que je suis faible ... Jew' pousse Ace, et panique.

« - Law, ça va ?!

-Dégage ! Tu me gênes barbe à papa ! Dit Ace en poussant Jew' pour venir m'aider.

-Putain, espèce d'obèse ! Tu peux faire attention Mon Lawounet a besoin de moi ! Grogne Bonney.

-Dégage ! On se débrouillait très bien avant que t'arrives ! Furoncle vaginal !

-Arrêtez ...

-Ta gueule, p'tite bite !

-Vide-couille !

-STOOOOOOOOOOP ! » S'essouffle Law

Ace m'aide à me lever, en lançant au passage un regard noir à la rose. Je pousse Ace à bout de leurs engueulades, et part m'asseoir avec difficulté à la table. Le four sonne, et Ace part chercher les cookies en boudant. Jew s'assit à côté de moi en me prenant la main. Elle veut se faire pardonner ... Je la laisse me prendre dans ses bras, et je cale ma tête dans sa poitrine. Pendant qu'elle tripote mes cheveux. C'est sa façon à elle de dire pardon parce que trop de fierté je la connais. Ace pose les cookies et informe qu'il faut encore attendre un peu puis va vers la cafetière.

« - Mon chou, tu sais que tu as maigri ... ? S'inquiète miss barba-papa.

-M'énerve…

-Mouais ... Peut être ...

-C'est pas peut-être, c'est sûr ! J't'ai dit que t'avais le cerveau à côté de la plaque ! Reproche Ace en posant violemment un tasse sur le meuble.

-Ta gueule Ace, je n'ai pas maigri ...

\- Alors la non ! Je suis d'acc avec le gros tas de muscle, t'as maigri ! Dit-elle en prenant un cookie et en lui enfonçant dans la bouche. Mange !

-Mais arrête espèce de folle ! Les cookies sont brûlants et pas finis ! Hurle Ace en poussant Bonney me faisant tomber par la même occasion.

-BORDEL ! Hurle-je en toussant parce que le gâteau est mal passé.

-Regardes ! Tu l'as fait tomber abruti !

-Ferme ta gueule ! Personne n'a envie de chier là ! D'ailleurs, casse-toi ! Ca polluera moins l'air ! Tous ça, ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne t'incrustais pas chez les gens comme ça ! »

Je les pousses tous les deux, et m'aide avec la table à me relever. Ils arrêtent de s'en mettre plein la gueule pour me regarder. Je leur lance un regard noir, et déclare froidement :

« -Jewelry, tu peux partir parce que je vais dans ma chambre TOUT seul ... »

Sur ce, je les laisse seuls et pars en boitant vers ma chambre, furieux.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Kitty** : Merci d'avoir lu ! _

_[Ouais ...]_

_**Kitty** : J'espère que la fiction vous plait toujours autant ! _

_[Ouais ...]_

_**Kitty** : Nous somme presque à la fin ! il ne reste que deux chapitre il me semble ... Faudra que je demande à Ren tiens xD_

_[Plus un épilogue ...]_

_**Kitty** : Ah, oui aussi ! Bref ! Merci pour tout et laissez nous des reviews on adore ça ! *^* BLBLBLBLBLBL ..._

_Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaaaa~!_


	18. Baise party !

Nyaaaa~ ! Les chatons au Candy up à la fraise !

(J'en bois problème ? xD)

Me revoilà avec **Renhika** pour la suite de **Make U Wet**

**Ren** : J'ai cassé mes tongues :'(

**Kitty** : *Rire sadique* C'est la vengeance de Kitty parce que que tu as acheté un coussin Law 3:)

**Ren** : *pleurs dans son nouveau coussins Law*

Bref !

Merci pour celle qui on laissé des reviews *^* On vous aime !

Et ON A 100 REVIEWS CHAAAAAAAAMPAGNE !

Rien n'est à nous mais tout à l'homme *Pointe du doigt* Oda-San ... On peut pas avoir Ace ? Comment ça tu me met encore dehors ?! OAO

Sur ce

.

.

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 **

**Baise party !**

.

.

.

**Pov Ace**

.

.

.

Je laisse Luffy entrer dans ma chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. Le weekend est arrivé en un clin d'œil. Depuis, Law s'est calmé et arrive à se déplacer tranquillement tout seul. Il parle un peu plus tout en guérissant doucement. Sauf que là, il faut que je me concentre sur quelque chose d'autre, à savoir, Luffy, dans ma chambre.

Il regarde le territoire inconnu j'ai tout rangé avant qu'il vienne. Heureusement d'ailleurs car sinon, il n'aurait pas pu y mettre un pied sans se casser la figure. Je vais m'installer sur le lit puis une fois qu'il a fini son exploration, il me regarde, les joues rouges. Il est tendu.

« -Lu', j'vais pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas !

-Je… je veux !

-Viens » Dis-je en tendant les bras.

Lu' s'y refugie, ce qui me permet alors de poser un baiser sur son front. Je le berce un peu puis il se positionne en face de moi avant de se mordre les lèvres. Je n'aime pas quand on fait ça ! Pourquoi abimer le morceau de peau qui permet de faire tant de bien sur un autre ? Je viens l'embrasser et ma langue joue tout de suite avec la sienne. Ça le détend et l'excite en même temps, tout ce qu'il faut ! Je romps le baiser et pose mon front contre le sien.

« -Ta chambre est rangée…

-J'l'aurai bien laissé en bordel, mais Law aurait gueulé comme quoi ça lui faisait honte, alors fallait que je la range…

-Hum… tu me promets d'y aller doucement ?

-Promis, bébé… si tu veux pas, je m'arrêterai… enfin, il y aura un moment, j'en serai incapable alors je veux que tu sois sûr.

-Je suis sûr Ace ! »

Je souris et reprends doucement les lèvres de Luffy avant d'y glisser à nouveau ma langue. Le baiser est doux et délicat. Je veux que Luffy ressente tout mon amour là-dedans. Je laisse mes mains se promener sur son corps. L'excitation me traverse de part en part. J'aime cette sensation et je veux que Lu' la ressente aussi. Mais c'est différent de d'habitude, c'est plus doux… Alors c'est ça faire l'amour ? Je romps le baiser pour pouvoir retirer son t-shirt, avant de faire subir le même sort au mien. On s'est déjà tripoté plus d'une fois, alors la nudité ne le gène plus.

Je me recolle presque tout de suite au corps de mon petit ami et replace mes lèvres contre celles de Luffy qui gémit de plaisir. L'excitation augmente peu à peu, la chaleur de corps nous trahit tous les deux. Je sens Lu' prendre un peu d'initiative en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux tandis que j'explore à nouveau son torse.

Je regarde le plus jeune et voit qu'il est déjà perdu dans le plaisir de mes caresses. Il rompt le baiser et me laisse lui dévorer son cou, … J'ai dit que je m'arrêterai si ça ne va pas mais pas là c'est mal barré… Lu' ne fait que gémir, il adore ça. Bonne chose, le bruit des suçons l'excitent autant que de sentir sa peau mordillée, absorbée et léchée. Et moi, je kiffe le marquer, j'aime montrer qu'il m'appartient, qu'il n'est rien qu'à moi…

Mes mains s'amusent à faire des allers-retours sur ses flans. Mais je rends un peu plus sérieux le jeu et je fais descendre une de mes mains dans son short. Je passe la barrière du boxer pour prendre son membre en main. Luffy se cambre légèrement en sentant la petite attention sur son pénis. Le plaisir est tellement fort, mais surtout… on bande tous les deux comme des bêtes !

Je vois Luffy craquer, il me repousse puis retire tout ce qui ressemble à du tissu sur nos corps… Il a l'air de prendre du plaisir et son hésitation d'un peu plus tôt a disparu. Maintenant, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Je lui souris, une fois tous les deux nus, Lu' s'approche à nouveau pour revenir contre moi. Il s'installe sur mes genoux, nos sexes sont en contact, ce qui nous arrache un gémissement.

« -Lu'

-Hummm ?

-Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter si on continue…

-Moi, non plus. »

Net clair et précis, pas de doute, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je lui offre un doux baiser sur son front avant de prendre ses hanche et de le positionner sur moi. Ouais, un peu dur pour une première fois, mais je veux qu'il fasse d'abord quelque chose qu'il a déjà fait. Lu' se mord la lèvre inférieure en comprenant ce à quoi je pensais, je le vois prendre une grande inspiration puis coller son torse au mien.

A son tour il me marque. Je me laisse faire, peu à peu il prend confiance en lui, il relâche la peau de mon cou et commence à descendre de plus en plus bas. Sa petite langue glisse doucement sur mon torse, m'excitant toujours plus. Il m'a déjà fait une fellation, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être toujours gêné.

Je gémis en le sentant mordre mes tétons. Putain ce que c'est bon ! On ne croirait pas que Lu' n'a encore jamais pratiqué en entier… il est tellement doué. Mais cela ne change pas son caractère, il est trop impatient et descend déjà beaucoup plus bas. Son souffle caresse alors mon membre dressé.

« -H-ummmm… »

Ça le fait sourire, il sait qu'il a un effet monstre sur moi. Il souffle sur la pointe du membre s'attirant un grognement de ma part. Luffy rigole à ça, puis donne un premier coup de langue qui me donne à la fois une immense quantité de plaisir mais aussi une putain de frustration… Depuis quand est-il devenu joueur au lit, lui ? Il met fin à mon supplice et prend mon sexe en bouche. Je pousse un soupir de satisfaction en sentant mon membre compressé dans sa bouche. Il a tellement progressé, plus rien à voir avec le petit Lu' qui ne savait pas où placer sa langue.

« -C'est bon … bébé… »

Luffy aurait sourit s'il n'avait pas la bouche occupée, j'en suis sûr. Peu à peu mes grognements remplissent la pièce. Le rythme qu'impose Lu' et les mouvements qu'il procure à mon sexe sont tellement…hummmm. J'adore vraiment les fellations ! Y'a pas à dire, c'est le top et encore plus quand c'est Luffy qui le fait. D'ailleurs personne d'autre n'aura le droit de me sucer ! Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux, et les laisse se perdre dans sa tignasse. Le rythme est insoutenable, mon corps brûle de plaisir et en demande encore plus.

« -H-ann…hannnnn… »

Oui, j'en veux et je ne peux pas résister quand Luffy se met à bouger sa langue. Putain, je vais vraiment craquer si ça continue. Luffy accélère encore ses mouvements de va-et-viens ainsi me faisant gémir encore plus fort si possible. Et puis merde ! Je ne tiens pas plus longtemps et me déverse dans sa bouche. Lu' veut recracher ma semence mais prit d'une soudaine folie, j'inverse nos positions et met une main sur sa bouche. J'suis encore essoufflé par l'orgasme.

« -Bébé, avale-la… avale pour moi »

Il obéit, se redresse un peu et avale ma semence avec difficulté. Il replonge son regard dans le mien. J'suis un gros pervers je sais… Je me rapproche et vient prendre les lèvres de mon amant. Ma langue passe de nouveau la barrière qu'étaient les lèvres de Lu', m'enfin maintenant j'ai plus besoin de demander l'accès. Ses mains reprennent leurs places dans mes cheveux et intensifient le baiser.

Je laisse mes mains glisser sur ses flancs, lui procurant ainsi des frissons de sent mes mains baladeuses faire des allers-retours sur ses côtes. Ses mains glissent jusqu'au bas du mon dos pour coller sa virilité à la mienne qui l'attend de pied ferme. Je finis par rompre le baiser.

« -H-ann…Annnhh…annnnnhhh… »

J'arrête ses mouvements et me penche pour prendre le tube sur la table de nuit. Ouais, j'ai tout prévu. Je recouvre mes doigts d'une bonne couche de lubrifiant puis vais appuyer sur l'intimité de Lu'. Il ferme les yeux, redoutant ce moment. Il sait que les deux premiers doigts sont assez désagréables. Je dépose un long baiser son front et introduit le premier doigt en lui. Il grimace d'inconfort mais pas de douleur. Je bouge mon doigt, le laissant s'habituer à ma présence qui est bientôt augmentée de mon index.

Luffy pousse un petit couinement de douleur, je l'embrasse un peu partout et lui chuchote des mots rassurants, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre mais pour limiter la casse après je dois faire ça. Je bouge mes doigts en essayant de trouver ce point qui lui ferait oublier la douleur… Je sais qu'il faut que j'amortisse la douleur du prochain doigt.

Un gémissement, plus fort, plus aigu sort de la bouche de Luffy. Je le tiens ! Pas question que je le lâche ! Je titille sa prostate un petit moment avant d'introduire un troisième doigt. Luffy se crispe, la douleur est bien atténuée mais elle est quand même présente. Je lui lèche le lobe de l'oreille pour essayer de lui faire oublier.

Finalement, Lu' se détend et commence à bouger doucement sur mes doigts. Ces derniers vont directement se cogner contre sa prostate. Mon bébé se met même à bouger son bassin en rythme avec mes doigts… putain ça me donne envie… Le plaisir grandit en moi, et mes doigts deviennent bientôt insuffisants pour Luffy. Il gémit mais grogne aussi de frustration, il ne s'en rend même pas compte…

« -Ace…aaaaannnh…j't'en priiiie…

-Je…Je peux maintenant ?

-Annnnh…Ouiiiii »

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois ! J'en ai trop envie et j'ai l'impression que ma bite va exploser ! Je retire mes doigts, mets du lubrifiant sur mon sexe et me positionne à son entrée puis je m'introduis le plus doucement possible. Je vois mon amant se cambrer de douleur alors je m'arrête, mon sexe est plutôt imposant… Puis c'est la première fois pour lui, je dois essayer de me contenir… Mais merde… qu'est-ce qu'il est serré ! Il faut que je l'aide à passer la douleur, je l'embrasse un peu partout et lui dit combien je l'aime et combien je suis heureux d'être en lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Luffy finit par se détendre et bouge son bassin. Ok, j'ai compris le message, je donne un premier coup de hanche pour tester. Il grimace encore un peu mais il en redemande alors j'enchaîne deuxième puis je commence une série de vas-et-viens. Lu' oublie peu à peu la douleur qui laisse place au plaisir mais faut que je retrouve sa prostate, comme ça il aura bien plus que du plaisir.

Après plusieurs mouvements désordonnés, Luffy gémit de pur plaisir en me sentant au plus profond de lui. Enfin trouvé ! Plus qu'à viser sur ce point, je concentre tous mes mouvements sur cet endroit précis faisant crier de plus en plus mon amant. Mais je n'en peux plus, j'ai trop attendu ! J'accélère le rythme de mes hanches, et je sais que Luffy me sent aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond en touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. On n'est plus qu'un amas de sensation. Oh…Oh… je sens ses parois se resserrer autour de mon sexe… putain de merde, c'est trop bon !

Je glisse ma mains entre nos corps pour prendre le membre de Luffy et appliquer un mouvement de vas-et-vient. Il n'en peut plus, il est perdu dans le plaisir du sexe que j'offre à son cul et celui de ma main qui applique des va-et-viens sur son membre. On ne va pas tarder à craquer, nos gémissements nous excitent encore plus et faire l'amour est bien plus sensationnel que tout ce j'avais pu penser. Les baises d'un soir, c'est rien à côté ! Fini, je ne veux que mon Luffy maintenant. Mais il veut plus de contact on dirait, beaucoup plus. Il glisse ses mains derrière ma nuque et vient réclamer un baiser que je lui accorde.

La baiser est saccadé et entrecoupé mais les sentiments sont présents et surtout nos langues jouent toujours ensemble même à l'extérieur de nos bouches. Lu' ne tient pas plus longtemps, dans un long râle de plaisir il se déverse dans ma main, en sentant les parois se resserrer, je craque à mon tour et me libère. Putain ça m'a tué ! Je me retire de lui et m'allonge à ses cotés. Il pose sa tête sur mon torse avant de me dire :

« -C'était trop bon !

-Je confirme… t'es meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu tester avant !

-Vrai ?

-Oh, oui !

-Mais j'suis trop crevé pour un autre round !

-C'est pas très bon pour une première fois d'enchaîner les rounds, alors on verra à nos prochaines soirées… T'en fais pas, je compte bien entrainer ton endurance, Souris-je

-Shishishi, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi bébé ! »

On s'embrasse tendrement puis je tire le drap sur nous, bien heureux de notre avancée… maintenant, hors de question qu'on se sépare ! Jamais !

.

.

.

**Pov Law**

.

.

.

« -Bienvenue chez moi ! »

Je rentre, dans le studio de Kidd. J'enlève mes chaussures, et regarde partout. Pas mal ... Salle à manger en commun avec le salon puis, chambre avec salle de bain. Il est bien. Je pars m'asseoir sur son canapé, et tapote la place à côté de moi. Il s'approche, et se cale contre moi.

« -Alors Law, tu avais de quoi de si important à me dire ? »

Comment je lui dis ? Il va peut être mal le prendre ... Mon roux m'attrape, et me fais s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il m'embrasse dans le cou en passant une main sous mon haut. Un frisson s'empare de moi. Des images de Doflamingo reviennent mais je me force à les oublier. Ce n'est pas Doflamingo mais Kidd ... Tout simplement Kidd ... L'homme que j'aime qui me touche, et m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux, mais je me souviens que je dois lui dire !

« -K-Kidd .. Je dois te parler ... C'est .. C'est ... » Essaye-je de lui dire.

Un grognement franchit mes lèvres. Putain, lui et Ace trouve toujours un moyen pour me déconcentrer. Il mordille mon oreille m'arrachant un petit gémissement.

« -Shhht ... » Dit il en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. « Profite ... » Ronronne-t-il.

J'allais protester mais il colle ses lèvres aux miennes, me faisant oublier ce que je voulais dire. Nos langues se rejoignent et un duel de domination commence. Il me pousse sur le canapé, et se met au-dessus de moi. Il se lèche les lèvres avec gourmandise, m'excitant encore plus. Il enlève mon haut caressant mes fins abdos. Je ferme les yeux, et essaye de ne pas penser aux marques qui ne partirons jamais ... Le rouquin se penche à mon oreille, et me chuchote :

« -Tu es beau ... Même magnifique~ ... Alors, regarde moi ... »

J'ouvre les yeux, et croise les orbes chocolat de mon homme. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, et l'attire vers moi pour un baiser. Je colle mon érection à celle de Kidd. Je gémis malgré moi. Mais, c'est tellement bon ... La main de roux descend vers mon pantalon, appuyant sur la bosse qui déforme mon jean.

« -Mmm ... Aaah ...

-Laaaw~ ... »

Je lui enlève son T-Shirt, et lui lèche ses pointe de chair. Il enlève mon pantalon, et caresse mon érection à travers le tissu. Je renverse la tête en arrière, et me mords les lèvres. Il malaxe, et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« -Tu es tellement beau en soumis~ ... Les joue rougies, les larmes aux yeux ... Je veux t'entendre ...

-K-Kiiiiidd ... »

Je le regarde enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Il revient sur moi et joue avec l'élastique de mon boxer, avec un sourire coquin. Je grogne d'impatience ce qui le fait rire. Il est chiant ! Je n'aime pas quand on joue avec moi. C'est agaçant. Il finit par descendre mon boxer jusqu'à mes pieds. D'un geste je le vire, et colle mon torse à celui de Kidd. Je l'embrasse passionnément, et frotte mon bassin contre le sien compressant nos désirs. Il caresse mon dos et m'allonge sur le canapé. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, et réclame d'une voix suppliante :

« -J'ai ... Envie de toi~ ... Han ... !

-Et tu veux quoi exactement ?

-Putain, Eutass ... Joue pas avec m-moiii aaaah ...

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ... Dit il en titillant mon entrée avec ses doigts.

-Aaaaaaah ...

-Alors ?

-Prend ... Moi ... B-bordel ... Mmh-aaah ... »

Kidd me sourie puis, me présente deux doigts. Je les prends en bouche les mordillant et les suçotant. Une fois bien mouillés, mon roux les enlève de ma bouche, et entre un doigt en moi. Je remue mon cul en demandant plus. Il croit quoi ? Je me suis fait tellement de fois prendre que la préparation ne serre presque plus à rien. Il en rajoute un deuxième, me faisant gémir. Il les bouge en ciseaux en moi. Soudain, j'écarquille les yeux, et rejette ma tête en arrière en criant. Putain, il a trouvé ma prostate ! Je plante mes ongles dans son dos, quand il s'amuse plusieurs fois à toucher cet endroit. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait. Je ferme les yeux, et profite. Il retire ses doigts en moi me faisant râler.

« -Law ... Je peux ... ? Me demande Kidd haletant.

-Crétin demande ... PaaaAaaah ... Vas-y d'un coup ... Han ... »

J'ouvre les yeux, et le regarde se positionner. Il commence à entrer petit à petit me faisant me cambrer. Putain ... C'est pas pareille avec Kidd ... C'est encore plus bon ... Je bouge mes hanches donnant le signal qu'il peut y aller. Il sort entièrement de moi, pour y revenir d'un coup brusque.

« -Aaaaah !

-Law~ t'es tellement serré ... !

-Plus aaaaaah ! »

Kidd se retire de moi, pour me retourner et mettre mon cul en l'air. Puis, il rentre d'un coup. Je me mords la main pour ne pas crier trop fort. Il continue à me maltraiter le cul. Il attrape mes hanches pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi.

« -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Trouvé ... » Dit Kidd en se penchant à mon oreille.

Il burine ma prostate, me faisant gémir son prénom dans toute la pièce. Je plante mes ongles dans le cuir du canapé. Je sens la main du rouquin prendre ma bite, et faire des va-et-viens. Je craque, et finis par me déverser dans sa main en criant son prénom. Quelque coup plus tard, Kidd se vide en moi, et se retire. Il s'allonge sur mon dos, et m'embrasse la tête en jouant avec mes cheveux.

« -Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Putain, maintenant que je crève, tu me demande ça. Marmonne-je les yeux à moitié ouvert.

-Bha, ouais.

-Tu fais chier ... Je dois partir en France après mes études. Déclare-je sans passer par quatre chemins.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu.

-Ace est au courant ?

-Non.

-Moi, je viens.

-Où ?

-Bah, avec toi patate ! Rigole Kidd.

-Mon cher celui qui ressemble plus à un légume ici, ce n'est pas moi mais toi. » Râle-je.

.

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Kitty : On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de Make U Wet :D _

_N'oubliez pas une petite reviews sa fait toujours plaisir !_

_Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaaa~ !_


	19. Dernier bisou

_Nyaaaa~ ! Mes chatons aux chips au ketchup !_

_(Vous posez plus de question de ce qui a sur mon bureau ... Vos mieux xD)_

_Nous revoilà avec **Renhika** pour** Make U Wet** DERNIER CHAPITRE ! Ouiiiiin~ ! :'( _

_Sa me fait super bizarre ... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il reste encore un épilogue et un bonus ;)_

_Merci pour vos reviews sa nous fait toujours chaud au cœur *Hug*_

_Bref !_

_Rien n'est a nous ... Osa-San aller s'il te plait *Fait les gros yeux de chat* Nyaaa ... *Esquive une chaussure* ! ;_;_

_Sur ce_

_._

_._

_._

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 **

**Dernier bisou**

.

.

.

**Pov externe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les mois avaient défilé depuis les derniers événements. Aujourd'hui était la cérémonie de remise des diplômes d'Ace et de Law. La partie lycée ayant eut la leur la vieille. Ace n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver Luffy à croquer et Law avait félicité à sa façon Kidd. Ils retrouveraient les deux gamins plus tard, en attendant, Ace faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouder. Law voulait partir en France, il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter mais ça ne l'enchantait pas non plus.

« -Je suis toujours étonné que tu aies eu ton diplôme.

-Genre j'ai des mauvaises notes ? J'ai toujours eu la moyenne… bon grâce à Marco et ses notes…

-C'est bien ce que je dis, Portgas. Tu n'es qu'un glandeur. » Dit-il

Il sourit tristement.

« -Dernier jour, Souffle Law

-T'es obligé de partir aussi vite ? Je ne sais pas moi… tu pourrais rester encore un ou deux mois, voire quelques années !

-Ace, on ma proposé un bon poste là-bas ... Et en plus j'ai commencé à apprendre français alors que c'est super dure alors non.

-Bah justement ! Tu viens à peine de commencer à apprendre le français ! Tu pourrais attendre d'être bilingue ! Parait qu'il y a des fous là-bas ! Des gonzesses maquillées comme des pouffes avec de longs ongles manucurés qui s'en prennent aux étrangers ! Particulièrement aux médecins !

-Mais bien sûr Portgas. Soupire Law en levant les yeux au ciel

-Comment tu peux m'abandonner ? Couine Ace en faisant des yeux dignes du chat botté.

\- Parce que l'argent et une vie meilleure m'appelle. Rit Law

-Et tu te dis meilleur ami ?!

-C'est pas comme si on allait plus se voir.

-Oh, c'est sûr que la France c'est la porte d'à coté ! Je pourrais venir t'apporter des crêpes tous les jours, trop simple ! Grogne Ace.

-C'est pas comme si tu aller te retrouver seul.

-Mais Lu' c'est mon mec ! Pas mon meilleur pote !

-T'es casse couille.

-Je te merde !

-Moi aussi, j't'aime.

-Si tu m'aimais, tu resterais ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt d'abord ?

\- Parce que, tu me casserais les couilles comme en ce moment.

-Mais non ! On en aurait parlé calmement, y aurait plus de temps pour te faire changer d'avis puis ça ne m'aurait pas autant stressé comme maintenant car je sais que j'ai plus de temps !

-J'ai mieux fait de ne pas t'en parler avant.

-Reste…

-Non ... »

Law s'approche et lui pince la joue en souriant tendrement.

« -Comprends-moi un peu

-J'suis con, j'peux pas comprendre… alors reste…, Chouine Ace

-Non. »

Ace change de technique puis prend dans ses bras Law. Il met de la force afin de le faire tomber sur le canapé et de pouvoir s'allonger. Il calle son visage dans le cou de son ami.

« -S'te plait…

-Ace ... J'ai dit non, et tout est préparé là-bas pour moi...

-Mais tout est déjà installé ici, alors tu peux bien rester…

-On se reverra Ace alors arrête ... On dirait que je pars au front pour mourir …

-Mais c'est presque ça ! S'il t'arrive un truc, tu feras quoi sans moi ? Dramatise Ace

-Il ne va rien m'arriver. Il y aura Kidd avec moi en plus.

-Il sort à peine du lycée !

-Et alors ? Il va faire ses études en France. »

Ace ne trouve pas d'autre argument, il se contente seulement de grogner avant d'inspirer un bon coup l'odeur de Law. Il ne pourra plus le faire avant longtemps, il serre son ami dans ses bras et le garde prisonnier. Law le serre à son tour dans les bras et l'imite… il hume son odeur pour s'enivrer. Cette affection fait sourire le plus jeune.

« -Bon, tu bouges ton gros cul de la.

-Veux pas, j'suis bien là… puis il n'est pas gros mon cul !

-Bouge de là je dois finir mon sac. Dit Law en tapant le cul d'Ace.

-Tu m'as tapé le cul là ? Fait Ace sans bouger.

-Non j'lai pincé dégage. Ricane Law en pinçant les miches du brun

-Il va te manquer mon cul~ Sourit Ace

-Je l'ai jamais baisé alors non.

-T'aurais aimé ?

-Ouais.

-T'aurais dû poser ta marque avant Marco, j't'aurai donné les clés~

-Dommage.

-Moi, le tien va me manquer~

\- C'est triste pour toi. Dit Law en repoussant Ace avant de se lever.

-Sans cœur !

-Pauvre chou, je t'ai vexé ? Rit Law

-Ouais ! On dirait que tu t'en fous de moi ! Boude Ace

-Je m'en fous pas de toi ... Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Y'a rien à dire.

-Bah déjà, tu pourrais me féliciter pour mon diplôme et pour ma relation avec Lu' ! Ensuite pour te faire pardonner, tu peux promettre de m'appeler tous les jours et de nous inviter Lu' et moi, chez toi, une fois par mois ! Evidemment, tu nous invites aussi au resto là-bas ! Sourit Ace.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

-Un bisou ? »

Law soupire blasé par le comportement de son pote ce qui fait rire Ace. Mais il ne voit pas le médecin s'approcher, celui-ci l'attrape par le col et rentre sa langue dans sa bouche. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Ace profite un peu de leur baiser « amical » puis Law le relâche.

« -Content…

-Hummm… je sais pas, j'ai pas bien senti ta langue puis j'ai pas entendu les félicitations et la promesse des appels~

-Bha prend ça pour une promesse »

Law retourne dans sa chambre et laisse un Ace souriant dans le salon. Le brun regarde l'heure avant de grimacer. Ils allaient être en retard.

« -Law ! On doit y aller ! La cérémonie commence dans 15 minutes !

-Ouais, ouais ...

-Bouge ton cul d'anorexique !

-Ta gueule ! Grogne Law en revenant.

-J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour te remplumer, mais garde toujours ce p'tit cul, Kidd ne sent pas trop tes os quand vous baisez ? Se moque Ace avant de s'enfuir en courant de l'appartement.

-Et toi quand Luffy te baise de temps en temps il ne sent pas trop de graisse ?

-Il trouve que j'ai trop de muscle, je m'entretiens moi, monsieur le médecin~ Crie Ace au loin

-Te la pètes pas trop Ace parce que je vais reprendre du poil de la bête !»

Mais Ace est déjà trop loin pour l'entendre…

.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

.

C'est chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiant !

Putain, je ne croyais pas que la cérémonie des diplômes serait aussi chiante que des cours… non en fait c'est même pire ! Car on est obligé d'être débout, en rang et d'attendre la fin du blablabla de notre dirlo… j'me souvenais pas que c'était aussi chiant pour le lycée ! Ah oui… j'y avais pas assisté, j'étais crevard. Le plus chiant c'est qu'on est rangé par classement ! Fais chier, Marco est tout devant et Thatch tout derrière… et moi, bah, j'suis au milieu… bon, j'suis plus proche de Marco que du vrai milieu mais ça change pas qu'il est trop loin pour qu'on puisse parler sans se faire griller.

« -C'est chiant…

-Chut ! »

Je lance un regard noir à mon voisin, non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? S'il est là, c'est que c'est pas un intello alors il ne va pas me faire chier ! Je soupire si je veux d'abord ! Je cherche des yeux Law dans sa promo. Purée, il bavarde encore avec la rose… il a beau l'adorer, moi je ne la supporte plus. Je lance un coup d'œil dans la fosse spectateur et je vois Luffy qui sourit comme un idiot. Grrr, j'voudrais aller le rejoindre.

« -Maintenant, je vais vous appeler un par un pour vous donnez votre diplôme » Finit le directeur.

Enfin !

Mais bon, là, il nous appelle par ordre alphabétique donc, je vais pas passer de suite. Je serai toujours avant Law dans tous les cas ! Dans c'est moment là, j'me dis que j'aurai mieux fait de prendre le nom de mon père, « G », c'est bien avant « P » mais bon…

Mon père appelle le premier élève et annonce sa filière avant de lui remettre son morceau de papier et de le féliciter. Punaise… y'en a pour des plombes ! Je peste contre mon père, il ne pourrait pas aller plus vite ! Y'en a marre quoi ! Je vois Marco sur l'estrade et recevoir son diplôme… il a l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première baise ! Les personnes défilent et enfin on m'appelle.

« -Portgas D. Ace, filière psychologie… félicitation pour votre diplôme, Dit mon père en me tendant mon morceau de papier qui va me permettre de gagner ma vie.

-Ouais…

-Bravo mon fils.

-Chut »

Je redescends et retourne à ma place… 20 ans d'étude pour un morceau de papier, franchement, où va le monde ? Même sans ce papelard, j'ai réussi à aider Law ! C'est complètement con…

.

.

.

**Pov Law**

.

.

.

C'est enfin le jour J. Je vais quitter le Japon pour la France. Sa va me faire bizarre ... De parler une autre langue. Ca ne serra plus la même culture. Et je verrais encore moins Ace ... Ace ... Dire que cet abruti sur pattes va me manquer. Jew' me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je préfère me souvenir de tous les bons moments que j'ai passé avec Ace. Oui, parce que Ace n'est que ma seule famille ... C'est lui qui est venu me voir, dans la cour du collège quand on avait quinze ans ... C'est lui qui ma fait rire pour la première fois, et aussi c'est aussi lui qui a été mon premier ami. Quand j'y pense c'est aussi lui qui m'a donné la première fois du derrière. Dire que c'est ce jour là, que j'ai découvert que les mecs ça m'excitait plus que les meufs.

« -Psss Law ! Tu m'écoutes ? Chuchote Jew'.

-Oui, oui et ensuite ?

-Tu va me manquer tu sais ?

-Ouais.

-Non mais vraiment ... » Dit elle en prenant ma main.

Oh, non putain elle me drague ? Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en rigolant, la faisant râler. On va faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer à regarder la cérémonie. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ace qui a l'air de s'emmerder.

« -Jewelry Bonney ! »

Je regarde Jew' se lever, et prendre son diplôme avec les félicitations. Je ferme les yeux, et me dit qu'une nouvelle vie va s'offrir à moi avec ce papier. Jew' s'assoit à nouveau a côté de moi toute souriante. Je regarde pingouin et puis, Shachi passer. Bientôt ce sera à mon tour ...

« -Trafalgar Law ! »

Voilà c'est mon tour ... Je me lève, et part chercher mon diplôme. J'arrive devant le directeur de l'établissement qui me donne mon morceau de papier avec les félicitations. C'est parti, ma vie commence maintenant.

.

.

.

**Pov Externe**

.

.

.

Ils étaient tous les quatre à l'aéroport, Ace et Luffy boudaient comme deux gamins devant leurs meilleurs amis qui n'allaient pas tarder à embarquer. Ils avaient bien essayé de les retenir tous les deux, mais rien à faire.

« -Lâcheur, Boude Luffy

-Faux meilleur ami, Grogne Ace

-A moi aussi, tu vas me manquer.

-On se reverra Luffy ...Dit Kidd en ébouriffant les cheveux de Luffy.

-T'as intérêt à préparer la bouffe ! » Répond Luffy

Ace craque et prend une dernière fois son meilleur ami dans les bras.

« -Sale medoc, tu vas trop me manquer… oublies pas ta promesse !

-Oui mais tu ne pourras pas venir avant un moment ... Le temps qu'on s'installe bien ... Et que j'ai mes premières vacances aussi ..., Explique Law en lui retournant son étreinte

-Oui Luffy de la bonne bouffe française ! Rit Kidd

-Tu m'appelleras ! Décrète Ace

-J'veux du pain ! Du pain français ! Sourit Luffy faisant sourire Ace en connaissant bien son meilleur ami qui n'aimait pas le pain.

-Oui Ace, Sourit Law

-J'essayerai ... Dit Kidd en évitant le regard noir de Law

-Non y'aura pas de pain. Grogne Law

-Mais Tra-ooooooooooooo ! J'veux du pain ! Le vrai de France ! Ah de la viande et des macarons aussi !

-Moi aussi, j'veux bien gouter le pain français, Taquine Ace en se détachant de Law pour aller prendre son petit ami dans ses bras.

-Je vais t'avoir pour moi tout seul ... Chantonne Kidd en prenant dans ses bras un Law grognon.

-Tu me l'abimes, je te transforme en salade, sale tomate ! Menace Ace

-Tra-o, fais attention Kidd il a prit goût au SM ! Sourit Luffy

\- Vous avez fini ? Dit Law blasé

-Ta gueule cries-le encore plus fort ! Et d'ou je vais abîmer mon Lawounet ?

\- Dis encore ce surnom que m'a donné barbe à papa encore une fois et je te découpe ...Menace Law

-Heu ... J'ai moins envie d'y aller d'un coup.

-« Lawounet » hein ? J'préfère Lala moi~ Sourit Ace

-Bonne chance Kidd, je penserai à toi en mangeant des tomates et…

« Le vol 1258 à destination de Paris va bientôt décoller, dernier embarquement… »

-Kidd câlin ! Se précipite Luffy en se séparant d'Ace.

\- Bon ... »

Law vient prendre Ace dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter avec une voix cassée :

« -Tu vas me manquer ...

-Aller à plus mon pote ! Dit Kidd en serrant Luffy contre lui

-Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer Law…

-Kiddddddddddd, Pleure Luffy

-Aller au revoir Ace ..., Fait Law en se détachant d'Ace

-Moi aussi Luffy. Aller j'y vais ... A plus …, Soupire Kidd à son tour

-Fais gaffe à toi ! Dit Law en se retournant une dernière fois

-Mange équilibré et prend soin de toi !

-Kiiiiiid » Pleure Luffy

Ace prend son amant dans ses bras pour l'aider à arrêter de pleurer pendant que Kidd et Law font un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Ace et Luffy observent tous les deux l'avion s'envoler. C'était un nouveau départ pour eux, et leurs deux amis allaient leur manquer mais ils savaient qu'ils se retrouveraient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

.

.

.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

**Ren** : *meurs de chaleur en dégoulinant d'eau salé sortant de son corps sur son lit* Mais je trouverai la force d'aller chercher ton cadeau !

**Kitty** : Vais encore psychoter ! C'est quoi è_é Crache le morceau ;_; !

**Ren** : C'est...

...[la suite le 2 juillet]

[N'oubliez pas une p'tit review ... ]


	20. Epilogue

_Nyaaaa~ ! Les chatons d'Astérix !_

_(Ouais après avoir passé une journée au parc Astérix sa monte un peu à la tête mdr)_

_Nous voici avec _**_Renhika_**_ pour l'épilogue de _**_Make U Wet_**_ qui s'achève enfin !_

_Nous somme heureuses de toutes les personnes qui nous ont suivit et d'avoir laissé des reviews les remercîment ce fera au chapitre bonus ) !_

_Je vous informe que _**_Renhika_**_ à publie une deuxième collaboration de nous deux cette fiction s'appelle « _**_Geek de to_**_i » ce sera sur le couple Law x Ace … OUI JE LES CONVERTIE MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Alors aller voir sur son compte )_

**_Réponses aux anonymes._**

**_Dodge3 :_**

_Merci pour ta review ^^ voici l'épilogue et j'espère qu'on te retrouvera pour le chapitre bonus !_

**_Guest :_**

_Il y a une fin à tout ^^ ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu aies aimé l'histoire : voici l'épilogue et la semaine prochain il y aura le chapitre bonus ! Zoubi zoubi ! :3_

**_Fin des réponses aux anonymes_**_._

_TOUT EST A MOI ET REN ! Non je déconne arrête de me regarder comme ça Oda-San … Tu me stresse arrête ! *Gonfle les joues*_

_Sur ce_

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Epilogue**

.

.

.

**Pov Externe**

.

.

.

Un an avait passé depuis la remise des diplômes. Comme prévu, Law et Kidd étaient partis en France. Ils avaient fondé leur nouvelle vie et se plaisaient bien, là-bas. Mais c'était sans compter sur le côté affectueux d'Ace. Il les avait laissé partir certes, mais il voulait des nouvelles… et là, il avait craqué et fait craquer son ami. Ace avait demandé à venir en France pour rendre visite à Law… bien sûr, Luffy était inclus dans le voyage. Le couple du médecin était donc à l'aéroport en train d'attendre ses deux amis. Un poids s'affale d'un seul coup sur lui.

« -Laaaaaaaaaw ! Hurle Ace en se jetant sur lui

-Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiddd ! Imite Luffy

-Doucement ! Soupire Law en réceptionnant Ace

-Luffy ! Hurle Kidd

-Putain tu m'as…, Ace se coupe dans sa phrase pour observer Law, … t'as grossi dit donc, j'me souviens pourtant t'avoir demandé de manger équilibré… »

Luffy, lui, se contente de serrer son meilleur ami en chouinant son prénom.

« -Mais ta gueule je me suis juste mis au sport c'est tout. Grogne Law

\- Arrête, tu fous de la morve partout ! Peste Kidd

-Mouais… viens là que je t'embrasse ! Dit Ace en déposant un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Law avant de se détacher de lui.

-Mais Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiidd, tu m'as trop manqué !

-Arrête tu vas les rendre jaloux. Viens ... On va les laisser un peu seuls, ils ont besoin de se retrouver.

-Moi aussi, et c'est pas pour autant que je met de la morve partout !

-J'ai prévenu Luffy que je te smackerai ! Il ne sera pas jaloux, pas vrai bébé ? Dit-il en suivant Law

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Kidd, mon pain !

-Bha pas Kidd ... »

Le concerné essayait désespérément de détacher Luffy. Mais rien à faire, il restait collé comme une sangsue à Kidd. Ils avancèrent tous les trois.

« -Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

-Moi aussi. Dit Law en passant un bras autour de l'épaule d'Ace pendant que Kidd avançait avec Luffy dans ses bras.

-Vas-y, dis-moi tout ! C'est comment la France ? Y'a les gonzesses dont je t'ai parlé ?

-Ace ça s'appelle des putes et non elles ne sautent pas sur les gens

-Oh, tu veux savoir un truc ? L'autre jour, Luffy et moi on a nettoyé l'appart, on a été dans ta chambre que j'avais laissé en place et… j'ai trouvé une vieille photo de nous deux au collège ! T'avais ton regard de panda blessé trop mignon ! Par contre, j'ai pas trouvé les autres~

-Je me demandais bien ou je l'avais paumé cette photo ... Normal je les ai planqués dans l'appart', tu les trouvera jamais.

-Mais dis-moi où c'est ! T'y vis plus ! Pedopanda !

-Non ... Elles moisiront là où elles sont. Ouais, t'as vu le pedopanda viole des tomates

-On les trouvera bien un jour en faisant le ménage ! Ça mange pas du bambou les pandas normalement ?

-Non mais moi je suis unique je mange des tomates qui s'appellent Kidd. Rit Law

-Hummmmm… c'est l'amour fou… et sinon quoi de beau depuis… avant-hier, d'ailleurs j'voudrais bien que t'arrêtes d'appeler exprès quand Lu' et moi, on est occupé !

-Excuse moi mais vous baisez tout le temps. Si tu veux, j'arrête de t'appeler, ça me coûtera moins cher.

-Si tu retournais au Japon, ça te couterais encore moins cher et je pourrais te voir en étant sûr que tu ne me déranges pas… puis on baise pas tout le temps ! C'est plutôt vous qui baisez pas assez !

-Si tu savais Ace ... Si tu savais ... Ricane Law

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Kidd, tu connais un bon organisateur de mariage, ici ? Demande Luffy.

-Non ! LACHE MOI ! Hurle Kidd mais Luffy n'obéit pas

-Mariage ? » Demande Law

Ace détourne simplement le regard afin d'éviter celui de Law pendant que Luffy se bat avec Kidd pour le garder contre lui

« -Genre, tu veux te marier toi ? Je veux pas casser tes délires mais en France c'est assez le bordel avec le mariage gay.

-PUTAIN !

-Bah, j'pensais plus à le faire aux USA, mais Luffy voulait être sûr que vous ne trouveriez pas une excuse pour vous défiler alors comme la loi est passée… autant le faire en France ! Rougit Ace

-Arrête de te débattre t'attires l'attention, Soupire Luffy

-On arrive bientôt à la voiture

-MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LA !

-Conduis-nous à ta sweet home~ On a plein de chose à se dire ! Mais tu touches pas à mon cul !

\- Le cul de Kidd est bien mieux.

\- Ta gueule Law !

-L'est à moi le cul d'Ace ! »

Et ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture, Luffy reste collé un bon moment à Kidd à l'arrière de la voiture. Pendant que Law et Ace parlait déjà des ans passés l'un sans l'autre. Ils avaient pleins de choses à découvrir l'un de l'autre et du temps à rattraper !

.

.

.

* * *

**Ren **: C'était trop bien le parc Astérix !

**Kitty **: Ouaiiiiiiis ~ !

**Ren** : Putain t'as mit ton odeur sur mon cousin Law !

**Kitty** : *Regarde ce qu'elle fait* Bordel arrête de fouiller dans mon tel ! è_é

Kitty squatte chez Ren pendant ce temps …

**Ren** : La mort de Belmère …

**Kitty **: C'est la plus triste ? *Fixe blasé*

**Ren** : Non la plus drôle !

Conversation tout à fait normal chez les meilleures amies …

**Ren** : La mort la plus abusé c'est juste celle de Rouge

**Kitty **: Elle est morte comment déjà ? (Vous pouvez me taper)

**Ren** : en accouchant mais je suis sur que c'est à cause de ses règles elle a pas eu pendant 18 mois et puis ça la tuer ! *Fait le bruit de mort*

**Kitty** : … [HELP …]

Kitty et Ren ce prépare pour la Japan Expo de demain et Dimanche.

**Kitty** : Bref ! Merci de nous avoir suivis le bonus avec les remercîments seront dedans seront la semaine prochaine ! Je vous invite à lire notre nouvelle colab' Avec Renhika ! Qui ce poste cette fois chez elle allé voir son compte ! Merci pour tout bise ! Bise ! Nyaaaa~ !

**Ren** : Zoubi ! Laisser une review !


	21. Bonus : Docteur soigne le malade

_Nyaaa~! Mes Chatons en noyau d'abricot !_

_(Ouais ... J'adore bouffer les noyaux d'abricots xD)_

_Me revoilà peut être pour une dernière fois avec **Renhika** pour **Make U Wet** ! _

_Cette fois si c'est pour un bonus un peu spéciale si vous vous en souvenez bien Ace et Law on fait des sous entendus sur certaine e leur parti de jambes en l'air ! Donc cee bonus est exclusivement sur eux ! Et de plus il est très lemoneux :3 ..._

_ les remerciements c'est en bas ! _

_Rien n'est à nous en fait pendant tout le long de cette fiction rien n'a était à nous ;_; ... Pourquoi Oda-San ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?! *Se prend un cactus* AIE !_

_Sur ce_

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre bonus **

** Docteur soigne le malade au citron**

.

.

.

**Pov externe**

.

.

.

Ace était tranquillement dans sa chambre. Enfin, tranquillement, c'était une façon de parler. Le brun était malade et suffoquait sur son lit. Il devait avoir la grippe, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, son corps était plein de courbatures et il crevait de froid. Il concentrait toutes ses forces pour aller prendre une autre couverture dans son armoire puis retournait au lit. Il fallait qu'il appelle Law, il avait besoin de médocs et c'était lui le médecin dans cette baraque.

« -Law ! Tenta Ace avec sa voix de malade.

\- Ouais ? Répondit Law en entrouvrant la porte, T'es toujours pas levé Portgas ?

-J'suis malade… soigne-moi…

-Genre toi, t'es malade ?

-J'te jure, je souffre… j'en peux plus…

-Attends. Dit Law en refermant la porte.

-Hum… »

Law revint cinq minutes plus tard, avec sa blouse, ses lunettes et sa trousse de soins. L'image fit presque sourire Ace. Il avait toujours trouvé que son meilleur ami portait bien la blouse.

« -Un médecin rien que pour moi, Dit Ace avant de tousser

-Tu te sens aimé ? Ricana Law en s'approchant d'Ace

-Trop, j't'ai toujours trouvé sexe en blouse, Sourit Ace.

-Tu m'chauffes là ? Demanda Law en levant un sourcil

-Non, j'suis pas en état, je ne fais qu'affirmer la réalité !

-C'est la fièvre qui te fait délirer ? Dit Law en posant sa main sur le front de son ami

-Un peu ouais, mais j'ai toujours pensé ça, alors sois heureux, j'te le dirai pas tous les jours !

-Oh, je vois ... »

Un sourire fourbe s'installa sur le visage de Law qui rapprochait le sien de celui d'Ace. Il prit alors une voix des plus sensuelles :

« - Alors comme ça, tu me trouves sexe~?

-Tu en doutais ? Sourit à son tour Ace

-Ouais, Fit Law avant se redresser et de soulever un peu son tee-shirt noir, Je trouve qu'il fait chaud ici~

-Moi, je gèle… »

Law sourit et grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit avant d'avancer tel un félin vers Ace.

« -Tu veux que je te réchauffe~ ?

-J't'ai dit que j'étais pas en état Law… soigne-moi plutôt, t'es médecin… » Soupira Ace.

Law se mit à califourchon sur les hanches d'Ace et se mordit un doigt… l'érotisme à l'état pur…

« -Oh, mais c'est ce que je compte faire~ ...

-Law…, descends de mes hanches… »

Mais Law n'écoutait pas et commençait à frotter ses miches contre le bassin d'Ace.

« - Mmmh Ace~

-P…putain…Law ! J'suis malade !

-Ace~, Dit Law en approchant son visage de celui d'Ace avant de se mordiller les doigts.

-Oh… punaise ! »

Ace rassembla toutes ses formes pour inverser les positions et plaquer Law contre le matelas. Mais il était à la limite de s'écrouler sur son torse. Il soupira un instant avant de regarder son colocataire dans les yeux.

« -Je t'ai demandé de me soigner, pas de m'allumer…

-Mais, laisse toi faire... Ca fait partie du traitement~ » Sourit Law.

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de se mettre à caresser le torse de son meilleur ami.

« -Ace~ »

L'appelé frissonna de plaisir… Law lui faisait de l'effet puis, la blouse blanche l'excitait comme jamais, il bandait comme un âne ! Il grogna un peu avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur le cou de Law. Mais il n'avait absolument pas l'énergie d'en faire plus.

« -J'suis trop crevé pour ça… »

Law inversa à nouveau les positions en voyant qu'Ace n'avait pas assez de forces.

« - Laisse, je vais te soigner~ ... »

Sur ce, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ace. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et celle de Law prit vite les commandes, de toute façon Ace n'avait pas assez de forces pour ça. Mais Portgas restait un dominant et malade ou pas, il ne pouvait laisser Law prendre toutes les commandes. Il mit sa main derrière la tête de son meilleur ami. Leurs langues commencèrent alors à se battre, deux dominants en pleine bataille. Cela chauffait encore plus Ace. Law s'amusait à l'exciter et bien il avait gagné.

« -J'vais te refiler ma crève…

\- Mmmh c'est pas grave~ ..., Dit Law en frottant son bassin, Ace~

-Mmmmh… espèce …d'allumeur ! Gémit Ace avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Law pour l'aider dans ses mouvements

-Je sais, je sais c'est une de mes qualités~ ! Mmmm ... Aaace~ ! Ricana Law

-Hummm… j'te préviens…aaannh… ton cul va morfler ! Souffla Ace en glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Law.

-Putain, j'attends que ça~ ... »

Law se mit à appuyer sur l'érection bien présente d'Ace. Celui-ci finit par craquer, il retira d'abord la blouse pour pouvoir retirer son t-shirt noir puis tapota sur les fesses de Law pour qu'il se lève afin de retirer son bas. Bien évidement, il n'oublia pas d'aller caresser l'érection du médecin pour l'exciter. Heureusement qu'il dormait nu d'ailleurs, ça facilitait les choses.

« -Le médecin qui profite de ses patients… pervers…

\- Mmmmmh ... Autant en profiter ... C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai des patients aussi beau gosse~ ! Aaaha ..., Soupira Law avant de lécher le torse d'Ace

-Aaaannh… ah…ah ouiii ? … Je suis beau gosse ? » Gémit Ace avant de s'approcher pour venir mordiller un téton.

Law s'écarta pour retirer son pantalon, il revint ensuite se recoller. Ace reprit sa torture avec les morceaux de chair de Law puis se rallonge, il est fatigué. Law colla son érection à celle de son meilleur ami mais préféra cacher son visage dans son cou pour masquer ses gémissements.

« -Oui~ ... Aaaaaah Aceeee~ !

-Mmmmh…Laaaw… »

Ace glissa sa main sur le dos nu de son ami et la descendit doucement vers ses miches. Il passa un doigt entre ses deux fesses et appuya doucement sur son entrée. Il en profita aussi pour aller mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Law.

« -Tu veux quelque chose, Law ?

-Aaaah ... Ah ... Ah ... Putain joue pas à ça avec moi~ ! Mmmh ... » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser

Law passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Ace, pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se battèrent encore une fois. Law quitta les lèvres du brun en haletant. Il colla son cul sur l'érection d'Ace tout en se caressant le plus sensuellement son torse, montrant ces tatouages.

« -Ace~ ... J'ai envie de toi~ ... »

Ace gronda d'excitation… au diable la maladie ! Il se redressa de telle sorte à être assis sur son lit, Law toujours installé sur ses genoux puis le souleva un peu afin d'entrer un premier doigt dans le corps de l'autre. Il en profita pour reprendre ses lèvres ainsi que pour laisser sa langue retourner jouer avec sa jumelle. Il aimait utiliser ses armes et il était particulièrement doué pour les baisers. Après quelques temps de bataille, il rompit à nouveau le baiser, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Law pour lui murmurer sensuellement :

« -T'es complètement serré… ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas laissé quelqu'un prendre ton cul ?

-Aaaah ... Je sais ... Plus ... Avec les études, j'ai pas eu le temps de me faire baiser~ ah ... ah ..., Haleta Law

-Vraiment ? Pourtant j'entends certaines choses venant de ta chambre…, Sourit Ace avant d'insérer un deuxième doigt

-Ah ... Ta gueule ça te regarde pas ce que ... Rougit Law en sentant les doigts bouger en lui.

-Pourtant c'est au-dessus de moi que tu te déhanches, Dit Ace avant de venir mordiller son cou.

-Ace~ ... Aaah ... » Gémit Law.

Ace ricana avant d'insérer un dernier doigt histoire de finir de le préparer. Sous les gémissements de Law, il écarta rapidement les parois de son ami. Il suçota son cou, ça lui laissera un jolie marque qui prouvera leur ébat. Il retira ses doigts et positionna l'anus de son ami en face de son érection mais ne bougea pas. Pourquoi précipiter les bonnes choses ?

« -T'es beau comme ça… le visage rougi par l'excitation que je te procure~

-Ta gueule ... Aaaah, Dit Law le corps en sueur.

-Tu la veux ?

\- O-ouiii~ !

-Alors vas-y, empale-toi dessus. »

Law prit en main le membre dressé de Ace, en le positionnant bien près de son entrée. Le souffle court, il regard Ace dans les yeux, avant de s'enfoncer petit à petit. Le dos de Law se courba et laissa échapper un gémissement sexy. Une fois complètement entré, Law chercha les épaules d'Ace pour pouvoir s'accrocher.

« -Mmm aaah ... Acee ... T'es si bon~ !

-Annnh…et toi si serré…, Dit Ace en donnant un premier coup de hanche bien cadré.

-Han ! Rougit Law, A-Aceee … Aaaah »

Law commença à bouger par lui-même et à monter et descendre sur le membre d'Ace. Leurs gémissements remplirent la pièce, l'envie de l'autre était tellement grande. Ace accompagna les mouvements de Law avec ses hanches mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il cherchait à toucher. Il donna plusieurs coups de hanches puis après un énième coup, Law cria plus fort. L'étudiant en psychologie sourit avant de venir déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

« -Trouvé~ »

Law, écarquilla les yeux, et mordit l'épaule à Ace pour étouffer son cri. Il planta ses ongles dans l'épaule d'Ace et respira de plus en plus vite, les larmes aux yeux.

« - A-Ace ... Prend moi plu- AAAAh ... »

Ace obéit, il augmenta le rythme de ses coups et alla de plus en plus loin en Law. Law était si serré, il obligea Law à lâcher son épaule avant de coller ses lèvres à celles de son meilleur ami. Leurs gémissements faisaient vibrer leurs langues qui se disputaient la domination. Il laissa sa main glisser sur le ventre de son colocataire puis alla saisir son membre bien dressé avant d'appliquer un mouvement de va-et-vient dessus.

« -Jouis pour moi~

\- AAAAAAH ... ACE ! Pleura Law de joie, haaaaaaaaaaaaan ... ~ Aceeee~ ! »

Il ne tint pas plus longtemps et jouit entre leurs corps en griffant le dos d'Ace. Ce dernier fit encore quelques mouvements dans l'antre de Law qui s'était resserré puis se libéra à son tour en lui. Il vint demander un dernier baiser pour étouffer son gémissement de jouissance. Une fois complètement vidé, il se retira de son corps et se rallongea. Bon sang, avec tout ça il était encore malade… enfin bon, déjà il n'avait plus froid.

« -Putain… d'allumeur… ça te prend souvent ? L'envie de me sauter dessus comme ça ?

\- C'est pas ma faute, tu me donnes trop envie quand tu es dans cet état, et tu as commencé ... Dit Law essoufflé avant de se blottir contre Ace

-Moi qui ai commencé ? Je t'ai demandé de me soigner ! Pas de venir t'asseoir sur mes hanches… Oh câlineur après le sexe ? Demanda Ace avant de passer ses bras autour de lui.

-Ta gueule me cherche pas Ace, Dit Law en se calant sur le brun.

-Tu devais me soigner de base, tu te souviens ? Sourit Ace en caressant les cheveux du médecin.

-Plus tard tu veux ..., Dit Law en commençant à s'endormir

-Viens pas te plaindre si tu attrapes ma crève

-Je l'aurais pas ..., Marmonne Law

-Ok »

Ace caressa encore un peu les cheveux de Law avant de s'endormir, il était crevé avec tout ça.

.

.

.

* * *

_Merci de nous avoir Lu !_

_Maintenant go les remerciements !_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review mais aussi les lecteurs fantôme ! (Je sais que nous vous lisez parce que c'est le nombre de vues qui me la dit ! )_

_Bref !_

_Je remercie à tous ceux qui nous suis depuis longtemps, mais aussi à ceux qui sont monté dans le train en cour de route !_

_**Toshiro-Hitsugaya222** : Merci de nous suivre depuis le début de cette fiction, malgré les hauts et bas qu'il y a eu dans la vie de Law et Ace ! *Snif* C'est beau ;_; Merci à toi grande fan de cette fiction !_

_**Muwnder** : Merci de nous avoir suivies ! Je sais que nous avons eu une p'tit embrouille mais c'est passé je ne t'ai jamais fait la tête (Oui parce que c'est Kitty qui parle xD) J'ai toujours apprécié tes reviews ne t'inquiète pas :3 On est heureuses que tu sois rester à bord du tain Make U Wet jusqu'au bout :3_

_**LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour** : Merci à toi chère Lama on a bien rigolait avec toi franchement que des délires ! (Plus où moins chelou xD) Les gâteaux Alsacien c'est resté longtemps xD ..._

_**littlemonkeyheart** : Merci de nous avoir suivies et d'être rester dans ce train de malade mentale xD (Si tu es resté je pense que tu en fait parti ahahaha xD) ! Tes reviews nous faisait toujours plaisir :3_

_**Mimianni** : Merci d'être resté à bord du train Make U Wet :3 Tes reviews on toujours était un plaisir à lire !_

_**Alnia** : Merci de nous avoir suivies même si en cour de route tu à disparue ;_; ... On rigolait bien à chaque de tes reviews !_

_**6Starlight6** : Merci de nous avoir suivies ! Tes reviews on toujours était utiles :) _

_**The story of a rabbit** : Merci de toute tes reviews t'es petites reviews nous faisait plaisir à chaque fois !_

_Merci à ceux qui était à bord du train et qui nous laisser de temps en temps des avis qui fond chaud au cœur ! **Eva-Gothika** ; **Blackopf** ; **Lufna** ; **acexluffy** ; ; **bodge3** ; **BlablamadeinFrance** ... _

_Merci à **elenil2003** ; **Lyra** ; **walker** ; **yume chan** ; **Ecarlates** ; **Elen** ; **Soltis48** ; **munder cache** ; **PlumeDesGlaces** ; **Luffythebest** ; **bisounoursse** ; **bisous** ... Pour vos petites reviews même si vous en avez laissés qu'une ce n'est pas grave l'important c'est que vous nous suivez et lisez ! *Lève les bras en criant* _

_Et aussi un grand merci à toute les **Guest** qui n'avait pas de nom :( ..._

_On vous merci à la l'infinie !_

_Voir qui à toutes ses personnes qui nous suivait pour cette fiction nous fait tellement plaisir ! _

_Peut être à une prochaine fois !_

_Ps : Nouvelle collaboration avec Renhika rendez-vous pour une nouvelle fiction qui est "Geek de toi" qui cette fois ce passe chez Ren !_

_**Kitty** : Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaaa~ !_

_**Ren** : Zoubi ! Zoubi !_


End file.
